You Stay With Me
by Cassie Faith
Summary: It's senior year and for Troy and Gabriella, and after making a mistake their lives are changed forever. Just not how they want. FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Us

**Hi there, this is my next story 'You Stay With Me' I hope you like it! ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creative rights to HSM or Disney, the story though is my own except the characters I do not own them. **

Troy Bolton star basketball player at East High school MVP and caption, what more could he want right? He thinks he's got it all until a typical Tuesday morning when he meets a beautiful brunette who seems so very familiar but they have never met before.

"Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said holding out a hand for Troy to shake as they meet in the halls of east high just outside of homeroom.

"Troy Bolton" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and shaking it.

"Are you a senior?" Troy asked Gabriella as he quickly jerked his hand away trying to ignore the spark that shot up his arm when he took her hand, she trying to do the same as she had felt it too.

"Yeah, you too?" Gabriella asked trying hard not to check out Troy's lean and tall basketball player body.

"Yeah me too" Troy answered trying hard not to admiringly look over Gabriella's thin and shapely body, which she was not flaunting by wearing a knee length light blue skirt and white ruffled blouse.

"Um, where did you live before here?" Troy asked as he noticed Gabriella was getting ready to go in to class.

"San Francisco, my mom had to move because of her job" Gabriella answered as she and Troy walked into class.

"Who's that brunette Troy's flirting with?" Sharpay Evens asked her brother Ryan.

"Oh that must be the new girl Gabriella Montez, she's a senior" said Ryan watching his sister getting very jealous over seeing Troy flirting with Gabriella.

You see Troy and Sharpay dated briefly during freshman year, Troy did it out of pity but Sharpay thought it was the real deal, so she's never been able to let it go although Troy has moved on.

"Who's that blonde girl staring at us?" Gabriella asked as she noticed Sharpay watching them very suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah that's Sharpay Evens, we used to date" Troy answered rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly.

"Really? Who's the boy behind her?" Gabriella asked giggling at the idea of Troy and Sharpay together.

"Her brother Ryan, he's kinda in her shadow" Troy answered smiling at Gabriella's giggling.

"That's sad" Gabriella said as she saw Sharpay command Ryan to put her sweater around her.

"Yeah it is" Troy said stepping a little closer to Gabriella, who was watching Ryan fulfill his sister's command.

"So um what's your first class after this?" Gabriella asked awkwardly as she noticed Troy was standing closer.

"History with Mr. O'Neal, you?" Troy asked noticing Gabriella's brown eyes light up when he asked, saying he had an interest in her, which made her heart leap.

"Um, the same, then math, then English, then Spanish, then chemistry, and then study hall" Gabriella said looking at the schedule in her hand, as Troy looked over her shoulder at it too, making Gabriella blush a little.

"Oh we have the same schedule, that's great! That means I get to spend the whole day with a very pretty girl" Troy said with a laugh, then smiling as Gabriella blushed by him calling her a pretty girl.

"Thanks, do you mind showing me around today?" Gabriella asked innocently as they were walking out of homeroom.

"Yeah of course I was planning to anyway" Troy answered as he gently placed his hand on Gabriella's back leading her out of the room.

"You have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked assuming he did, but hoped he didn't.

"No, I don't" Troy answered smiling at her interest about life as he had the same curiosity about her.

"Well I assume that a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend, right?" Troy asked hoping her answer would be no.

"No I don't actually, but I'm looking" Gabriella smiled as she answered which made Troy smile along with her.

Well the rest of the day went by fast as there was some smiling, blushing, and shameless flirting from both of them, Sharpay kept a watchful eye on them all day even having one of her sharpetees sit with them at lunch to keep them from flirting but it didn't work, the day was over too soon for the two but Troy promised he'd introduce her to his friends tomorrow and Gabriella said she couldn't wait.

The next day Troy introduced Gabriella to his friends Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and then he ran into Ryan in the halls and introduced them too. The rest of the day was filled with more flirting and smiling and blushing, and the attraction between them grew stronger as the days and weeks passed, one time Troy purposely ran into Gabriella making her trip just so he could catch her in his arms and hold her for a moment (but he made it look like an accident).

They both knew that there was sparks between them and they loved it but they wouldn't admit it, it was now early December and the winter formal was coming up and Chad was trying to talk Troy into asking Gabriella to be his date, and Taylor was trying to convince Gabriella to say yes if Troy were to ask.

"Are you gonna ask her?" Chad asked as he and Troy were getting out of Troy's cherry red 1966 mustang (my fave car).

"You know what I think I am" Troy said with a big ol' smile on his face at the thought of going out with Gabriella.

"Well great that's awesome! So when are you going to do it?" Chad asked impatiently.

"Today, okay?" Troy said putting his hand on Chad's shoulder to reassure him that he'd do it.

"Well missy the dance is in a week and a half, and my sources say that Troy is planning on asking you to be his date" Taylor said raising an eyebrow at the smile that glowed on Gabriella's face when she told her.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked quietly almost whispering.

"Yes" Taylor replied in the same tone.

"Why are we whispering?" Taylor asked smiling.

"I don't know" Gabriella said bursting out giggling as did Taylor.

"My gosh there he is!" Gabriella said blushing and pulling the mirror out of her locker to check her hair and makeup real quick before he came over to her.

"You look beautiful, and you're in love with him" Taylor said the first part slowly so Gabriella would hear it then she said the second part quickly so she wouldn't hear it, but she did but she couldn't reply but with an eye roll since Troy and Chad were less than two feet away from them.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said with a smile as he and Chad greeted the girls.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella replied smiling like a little school girl with a secret crush.

"Ow, um we're gonna go and uh, we're just gonna go" Chad said as Taylor poked him in the side as a signal to make up an excuse to leave Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So the dance is coming up" Troy said as he leaned closer to Gabriella making her blush a little.

"Yeah it is" Gabriella said still blushing knowing what Troy was about to ask.

"So would you be my date then for the dance? If you want to I mean" Troy said nervously as he seen a smile grace Gabriella's face.

"Yeah I'll go with you, I'd love to be your date Troy Bolton" Gabriella answered smiling sweetly, her brown eyes glowing happily.

"Great I really wanna go with you too" Troy said smiling at Gabriella as he took her hand.

"Me too" Gabriella said both smiling and blushing as she placed her hand in his.

The day of the dance was there before they knew it and everyone was excited. Troy picked up Gabriella at her house and they rode to the dance, she was wearing a pink strapless dress with a light purple trim around the top and bottom seams it was fitted from the bust and then at the end of her waist it ruffled out and looked very pretty on her petite frame, Troy was in a dark navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and baby blue tie that almost matched his eyes perfectly.

They had a wonderful time at the dance as they danced and talked and laughed and flirted and of course blushed and smiled all at once, Gabriella's mom was staying at a sick relatives house taking care of them so Gabriella innocently invited Troy to her house for a little bit after the dance.

"Will you please come up stairs with me so I can slip into my PJ's?" Gabriella asked as she slipped out of her shoes that had been hurting her feet almost all night.

"Sure" Troy answered as he followed her up the stairs.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as she closed her bedroom door; he pulled her close and whispered into her ear "I love you".

"I love you too" she replied almost in tears by the sincerity in Troy's voice meaning he meant it.

Just then they kissed very quickly and then pulled away, they kissed again and soon the emotion changed from sweet to passionate, and the two couldn't help but fall into it.

"Wait, we can't" Gabriella said pressing her hands against Troy's shoulders as he was laying her down on her bed.

"Why?" Troy asked stopping dead in his tracks when he heard her say 'wait' thinking he'd done something wrong or she'd gotten scared or she really didn't love him.

"It'll change us, what we have" Gabriella said looking up into Troy's big blue eye's that made it hard to tell him to stop.

"It will not I promise, it will not change what we have, I love you Gabi and you know it" Tory said kissing her on the forehead.

Gabriella was quiet for a few seconds while she thought over what Troy had said, and then she took a deep breath and said.

"Keep going, I don't want you to stop" Gabriella said smiling thankfully at what Troy had said.

"You sure?" Troy asked as he was taking off his suit jacket.

"Yeah, don't stop, I'm sure" Gabriella replied with an 'it's okay' smile.

That was a night neither of them would forget (use your imagination, but NOT foully), the next morning Gabriella was awaken by the ringing telephone on her bedside table, she quietly answered not wanting to wake Troy.

It was her mom calling to check up on her, Gabriella told her everything was fine then hung up and rolled back over and cuddled back into Troy's arms.

"Hello beautiful" Troy whispered into Gabi's ear as she settled back into his arms.

"Hey handsome" Gabriella replied smiling as Troy kissed her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'm going over to Taylor's later to look at pictures from last night" Gabriella said getting up and putting on Troy's white shirt, that came about halfway on her thighs.

"Okay well I better get going then, un babe I need my shirt please?" Troy asked smiling awkwardly at Gabriella hoping she'd toss it back not thinking letting him get another look at her.

"Come take a shower with me and you'll get it back" Gabriella said flirtatiously smiling (once again use your imagination, but NOT foully).

The next few days passed and as they did the two started calling themselves a couple and everyone was happy for them except for Sharpay (surprise! Haha!).

It was now February and 'Troyella' were still going strong, going out a couple of times a week and hanging out on the weekends and having 'special'(wink, wink) nights a couple of times a month . Valentines Day was the next week and Troy wanted to get Gabriella something special because she'd been feeling kinda down lately and he wanted to cheer her up, little did he know what her gift to him would be.

"Can we talk?" Gabriella asked Troy worried as he came out of basketball practice.

"Yeah, I'll take you home" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella's waist and walking out of the school.

"Okay" Gabriella said letting out a deep sigh of worry.

They walked out to the parking lot and Troy opened Gabriella's door for her, he got in and pulled out of the school. Gabriella wasn't talking she was just staring at her feet something she'd always done when something was on her mind, and Troy knew this habit of hers very well as he'd seen it before.

"What is it?" Troy asked stopping at a red light and looking over at his worried girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, what I'm going to tell you is probably going to change our lives" Gabriella said starting to cry.

"Okay I'm going to pull over, so hang on a minute" Troy said worried as he pulled over into the mall parking lot.

"I think we're going to have a baby Troy, I think I'm pregnant" Gabriella said crying as Troy pulled her into a hug after hearing what she said.

"Are you late?" Troy asked trying not to sound worried as Gabriella cried into his chest.

"Yeah, I haven't had my period since December, not since before the night of the dance" Gabriella said with tears running down her face looking up into Troy's blue eyes.

"That's the night we first slept together, and we didn't use anything" Troy said realizing what had happened.

"Yeah that's right, I got a home test yesterday but I wanted to wait until I told you to take it" Gabriella said as Troy wiped tears from her face.

"We'll go back to your house so you can take it and then tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor so we can know for sure" Troy said starting the car and turning in the direction of Gabriella's house.

At Gabriella's house her mom was still at work, so Troy and Gabriella went up to her room so she could take the test. And they both were scared at what the result would be.

"It's positive" Gabriella said in tears as Troy pulled her into a hug, after taking the test and seeing it was positive.

"Hey listen we are gonna figure it out don't worry, I'll be there for you" Troy said kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

"I want to have it, but I don't think we could raise it" Gabriella said sitting down on her bed rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah I want to keep it too, but there's college" Troy said sitting down next to Gabriella and putting his arm around her.

"My mom had me when she was 17; her and my dad got married. My mom dropped out when they got married she finished the following year after I was born, neither of them went to college until they were in their late twenties" Gabriella said looking at an old picture of her mother when she was 17 and pregnant with Gabriella.

"I guess I could do that too" she said turning back around to face Troy.

"Do you want to get married?" Troy asked smiling at Gabriella gently running her hands over the almost visible pregnant bump on her belly.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Gabriella asked turning around to look at a smiling Troy.

"Yeah, now will you marry me Gabi?" Troy asked taking Gabriella's hand and getting down on one knee.

"Yes I'll marry you" Gabriella said smiling as Troy stood up to kiss her.

"What about college?" Gabriella asked worried as Troy hugged her.

"You'll go, don't worry I'll make sure of it" Troy said giving Gabriella a kiss to reassure her.

"Okay that's good, but what about you?" Gabriella asked worried about Troy's future and her own.

"I'll go, but it may not be when you go, okay?" Troy said looking into Gabriella's worried brown eyes.

"Okay" Gabriella answered trying not to sound worried, although she was.

They went to the doctor the next day and he said that Gabriella was about 9 weeks along; they knew it wouldn't be long before they would have to tell their parents since Gabriella was starting to show and having symptoms of pregnancy. And that day came sooner then they thought.

**What will happen when they tell their parents the news? Include any guesses in your reviews, who knows you may have a future part in my story so include your name.** **Chapter 2 hopefully coming soon! **


	2. 2 Little Words, 1 Major Impact

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 in 'You Stay with Me' it's called '2 Little Words, 1 Major Impact' I hope you like it.(P. S. you guesses to what would happen were good, so thanks and great thinking!)**

"Troy Adam Bolton, come here now and help your mother with these bags, please?" yelled Troy's mom Andrea Bolton as she had her hands full with store bags.

"Okay coming mom!" Troy yelled back as he ran down the stairs into the kitchen to help his mom.

They carried the sacks into the kitchen and sat them down, and then Andrea noticed that her son was being very quiet and looked worried about something.

"What's wrong Troy?" asked Andrea in her calm but worried mom voice.

"It's Gabi, mom" Troy said looking at his mother worried.

"Is she sick? Did you two have a fight? Is she, no not that of course not, the two of you aren't doing that, no" Andrea started out asking her son and then started shaking her head no at the questions she was asking.

"Mom sit please?" Troy asked his mother who was still putting things away in the fridge.

"Oh Troy, she's, isn't she?" Andrea said as she sat down next to Troy and he started crying.

"Mom, Gabi's pregnant" Troy said crying as his mom hugged him.

"Oh Troy, you're both so young, I can't believe this is happening" Andrea said starting to cry softly as she held Troy.

"We want to get married, mom that's what we're gonna do" Troy said looking into his moms worried eyes.

"Marriage is big, a baby is big for a couple of high school kids, but it's happening to you two, we have to live with the hand that God deals us, I suppose" Andrea said looking into her sons troubled blue eyes.

"Do you love her son?" Andrea asked her son as she hugged him.

"Yes I do mom, very much" Troy said with a small smile lighting his sad face.

"How far along is she?" asked Andrea as she dried her tears on her sleeve.

"9 weeks, she'll be ten next Friday" Troy said to his mom who was trying to do the math in her head.

"The night of the dance, that's when it happened didn't it?" Andrea asked Troy with a broken smile.

"We didn't think it would happen mom, or we wouldn't have done it without using something, honest" Troy said part sounding like an apology and part sounding like a defense.

"It's okay son, as a mom it's my job to be understanding, no matter how hard it may be at times" Andrea said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Does her mom know yet?" Andrea asked as she went over to pick up the ringing telephone.

"No, Gabi's scared to tell her, I told her when she was ready to tell her I'd be there with her" Troy said with a sigh of worry.

"Hello? Oh Hanna, Troy and I were just talking about Gabriella and Troy and-"she was suddenly cut off by Gabriella's mother Hanna's yelling and crying.

"Hanna calm down, now tell me what's going on?" Andrea asked knowing now that Hanna knew Troy and Gabriella's news.

"Yes I know, Troy just told me" Andrea said turning around to look at Troy who was silently asking if Gabriella's mom knew.

"Yeah he told me that too, you're what? Hanna are you serious?!" Andrea asked in shock at what Hanna had just told her.

"Hanna are you sure you want to do this and did you ask Gabi, what does she think?" Andrea asked Hanna her voice turning form raised and angry to quiet and calm like she was talking to another mom.

"It's no problem Hanna, don't worry we'll take care of everything, I'll send Troy over after dinner, okay thanks bye-bye" Andrea said hanging up the phone and turning to face Troy and tell him what was going on.

"Hanna is furious, but not at you at Gabriella, she is sending Gabriella here to live with us, that is until you two get married and move out on your own and get jobs so you can support yourselves and the baby" Andrea said uneasily as she got the dishes to set the table.

"We can't do any of that just yet mom" Troy said worried.

"I know and you two don't have to" Andrea said giving her son a hug.

"She found an ultrasound picture in Gabriella's room then she asked her about it and Gabi fell apart, she told her" Andrea said setting the table as Troy helped.

"You have to go pick her up after dinner, she'll be packed and ready her mom said" Andrea said looking at her troubled son.

"Where is she gonna sleep?" Troy asked confused.

"Well I guess with you, unless you want me to stick her in the guest room, but I think she'd be more comfortable with you" Andrea said knowing where Gabriella would end up.

"What are we going to tell dad?" Troy asked now suddenly very worried again.

"I'll call your father here in a minute and tell him everything so you kids won't have to see it when he gets home" Andrea said in a reassuring voice to her son.

"He's gonna flip mom" Troy said sitting down at the table.

"I know, I've been married to your father for 18 years now, I know him very well" Andrea said just as Troy's cell phone rang.

"It's Gabi, I have to take it" Troy said to his mom knowing that Gabriella would be a mess.

"It's okay, you can take it outside I'm going to call your dad" Andrea said opening the patio door for her son as he was answering his phone.

Troy's dad Mark took the news the same way as Gabriella's mom did, but after a half hour of his wife talking it out with him, he came to realize that this was a good thing in a not so good package, he okayed the two getting married and Gabriella coming to live with them. So everything was good for a night anyway.

"Are you having morning sickness?" Andrea asked Gabriella as they were having some tea in the kitchen after getting Gabriella settled in.

"Yeah, and a lot of other things that come along with having a baby" Gabriella said with a smiling knowing that Andrea knew what she was talking about.

"You need to guilt Troy into taking care of you when you get sick, I did it with Mark when I'd get sick with Troy, he waited in me hand and foot, it was heaven for 9 months" Andrea said laughing.

"Can I ask you a kinda personal question?" Gabriella asked innocently wondering.

"Of course you can honey, what is it?" Andrea said smiling happily.

"Were you ready to become a mom when you had Troy? I mean I know you were older then I am, but I just wondered" Gabriella asked rubbing her small pregnant belly.

"No I wasn't, I was just as scared as you are right now, but when the doctor placed Troy in my arms all of my fears melted away, with just one little look at him I forgot all my worries" Andrea said patting Gabriella's knee in reassurance.

"Do you want us to have it?" Gabriella asked tearing up as her voice lowered.

"Of course I do sweetie, of course _we_ do, don't ever think we don't want you to, because we do" Andrea said crying pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"Can I ask another personal question?" Gabriella asked with a light giggle as she and Andrea dried their eyes.

"Yes you can, what is it hon?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"Are you okay with me sleeping in the same bed as your son?" Gabriella asked blushing slightly.

"Well you're already pregnant so I'm not worried about that" Andrea said with a giggle.

"I love your son Mrs. Bolton, very much, I love him so much sometimes my heart aches" Gabriella said very sincerely.

"I know you do, that's why Mark and I letting you two decide when you're ready to get married, because we know how much you two love and care about each other, we're are not going to rush you into it, rather you get married before or after the baby is born, it's up to the two of you" Andrea said giving Gabriella a hug.

"Andrea, Gabriella there you are" said Mark as he found them in the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Mark asked Gabriella as he gave her a hug and a smile.

"Okay, but I'm tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Bolton for everything, goodnight" Gabriella said as she was getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight sweetie" Andrea said as she stood up and took their tea cups to the sink.

"Hey babe" Troy said as he poked his head in through the open door of his room.

"Hi, can you help me unzip my skirt please?" Gabriella asked struggling to undo her side zipper on her white skirt.

"Sure" Troy said closing his bedroom door and walking over to help Gabriella.

"Thank you" Gabriella answered as she gently placed her hand on Troy's that was still on her hip.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to look at you like this, and not just grab you and lay you down and make love to you?" Troy said slightly trembling by the emotion he felt for Gabriella.

"Who's stopping you?" Gabriella asked quietly as she turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not mad at me for getting you pregnant?" Troy asked as he held Gabriella tightly around her waist.

"No of course not, I'm carrying the baby of the man that I love, I'm not mad I am very happy" Gabriella replied kissing Troy gently on the cheek, feeling goose bumps run up her back as she touched him, and he felt the same.

"I love you Brie" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella passionately and felt his hands around under her shirt.

"I love you too baby" Gabriella said as her hands found the end of Troy's shirt and pulled it off over his head.

"Let's forget everything that's happened for a night, okay?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Okay" Troy answered unbuttoning Gabriella's white button down blouse revealing her white lace bra.

"Lay me down, I'm tired of standing" Gabriella asked flirtatiously wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

Troy replied by fulfilling Gabriella's wish and once he laid her down on the bed they proceeded to remove each others clothes, slowly and gently and lovingly all the while exchanging heart felt kisses (once again folks use your imagination, but NOT foully).

"Um, Jessica?" asked Gabriella as she laid in Troy's arms the following morning after the first night they spent together in Troy's house, they were talking about baby names and Gabriella was thinking up girl names and Troy was thinking up boy names.

"No, what about Lloyd?" Troy asked Gabriella who was running her fingers through his hair.

"Lloyd? You are crazy we are not naming our son that, if it is a boy that is" Gabriella said playfully hitting Troy's arm.

"Okay sorry I'll think of better I promise" Troy said kissing Gabriella passionately and she responded by returning the kiss just as passionate, Troy rolled over on top of Gabriella straddling her hips with his knees and learning down kissing her nose softly making her giggle, just as they were getting ready to respond to each other a voice yelling from down stairs snapped them out of their dream world.

"Troy, Gabriella breakfast!" yelled Andrea from the bottom of the stairs to Troy and Gabriella's room.

"Breakfast time" said Troy as he rolled off of Gabriella allowing her to get up and slip on Troy's navy blue shirt, and going into the bathroom to get a shower, closing the door but leaving it cracked a little, Troy could peek in and see Gabriella pull off his shirt and reveal her fit and shapely body that drove him crazy.

"Stop teasing me!" Troy joked as he got out of bed and pulled his pants on and popped his head in through the crack in the bathroom door.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked as she turned around to face Troy just as she was going to step in the shower.

"This! All of that!" Troy said pointing at Gabriella and moving his hand up and down gesturing at her body.

"You mean me?" she asked giggling knowing what he meant.

"Yes you!" Troy said frustrated trying not to smile at Gabriella who was grinning.

"You're too cute for me sometimes Troy Bolton, you know that?" Gabriella asked pulling Troy into a hug and running her hands around the waist of his pants.

"You want to take a shower with me?" Gabriella asked pulling Troy towards the shower.

"Do you even have to ask?" Troy replied smiling as he stepped out of his pants and followed her into the shower, (imagination but NOT foully).

"Good Saturday morning you two! I was starting to wonder what happened, since I yelled about 25 minutes ago telling you that breakfast was ready" Andrea said as Troy and Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well we both had to get up and take a shower ow! Showers I mean showers, we each had to take a shower, and then get dressed, so" Troy said awkwardly as Gabriella kicked his leg under the table as a sign telling him to choose his word wisely.

"Okay, you two are not even married yet and you are already acting like newlyweds, its sweet" Andrea said smiling at the two eating breakfast together at the table.

"Where's dad?" Troy asked noticing that his dad was already gone.

"Grandmas and grandpas, he going to tell them about the baby, and bring up your old crib" Andrea answered as she sat down next to Gabriella at the table.

"Really?" Troy asked a little surprised by what his dad was doing.

"Yes, I told him the baby won't be here for another 7 months, but he insisted on doing it now" Andrea said as she read the paper.

"Your dad is really happy about the baby, last night he was a little stressed, but then this morning he woke up and he was really excited about it" Andrea said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't feel very well, may I please be excused?" Gabriella asked getting up from the table holding her stomach.

"Of course you can sweetie, are you gonna be okay?" Andrea asked knowing that Gabriella was getting sick with morning sickness.

"I'll be okay, I think" Gabriella replied as she walked out of the room.

"Go check on her, and if she gets sick take care of her, you understand?" Andrea ordered her son to go by pointing her finger in Gabriella's direction.

"Okay mom" Troy answered getting up and walking up stairs to his bathroom.

Troy found Gabriella sick with her head hanging over the toilet throwing up, he ran to her and held her hair behind her head. She threw up a couple times then sat down with her back against the wall across from the toilet and Troy sat down next to her. When they sat down she started sobbing she was already crying but it changed to sobbing as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What are we gonna do Troy?" Gabriella asked sobbing into Troy's chest as he held her and kissed her softly on the head.

"I don't know babe, I really don't know" Troy replied holding Gabriella tightly.

"Do you think it's time for us to get married?" Gabriella asked later that evening as she lied with her head in Troy's lap on the couch, as Andrea and Mark argued in the kitchen over everything with the situation at hand, money, college, what they would tell people, Troy's future in basketball, Gabriella's future in general, the future wedding of the kids, where'd they live, and where would they work, graduation, and if Gabriella would finish or drop out, the reaction of friend's and family, and wondering if the kids could handle it all or not, and what in the world would they do with a baby!. These were the questions they were asking themselves and wondering if they were doing the right thing.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and said,

"Are you ready to get married?" he asked smiling at Gabriella as he tickled her nose.

"Yeah I am, I'm ready to be Mrs. Troy Adam Bolton" Gabriella said sitting up and wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and giving him a loving kiss.

"Okay then Mrs. Bolton, would you like to tell our parents the news or should I?" Troy asked rolling over on top of Gabriella making it hard for her not to kiss him or touch him.

"We both can!" Gabriella squealed as she freed herself from Troy knowing that if she didn't he would have tickled her to death until she kissed him.

"Hey mom! Dad! Gabi and I have something to tell you!" Troy exclaimed as he got up from the couch following Gabriella into the kitchen.

The kitchen had been quiet for about five seconds and then laughter broke out just as the two were about to enter, they found Troy's mom and dad standing at the kitchen sink laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella entered the kitchen with his arm around her waist.

"Oh it's nothing we just realized something funny, what did you two want to tell us?" Andrea asked as she and Mark turned to face the kids.

"Well Gabi and I were talking and we think we're ready to get married" Troy said smiling at Gabriella who was also smiling.

"Son are you absolutely sure about this?" Mark asked his son seriously.

"Yes we are, we are 100 sure, and we're ready" Troy said looking at a smiling Gabriella.

"Well then, Andrea I'm okay with it, how about you?" Mark asked his wife putting his arm around her waist just as Troy had his around Gabriella.

"I think this house needs another Mrs. Bolton, without a doubt, yes I give them my blessing" Andrea said tearing up as she went over to hug them.

**Okay kids that was chapter 2, chap. 3 will be called 'Sweet Hearts Day' and it will hopefully be up soon! But don't get impatient if I don't update right away I have to go to school you know? And I have another story too 'A Little Grace' I'm going to add some new chaps for that too, and then I'm trying to get another story up too called 'That's Where It Is' it'll be a Zanessa tale so stay tuned. Peace Stay Beautiful. **


	3. Sweet Hearts Day

**Wow! I just want to say thank you to all of you for your reviews and thank you all for adding this story and my others to your favorites list; I'm so glad you like my stories! Now here is chapter 3 in 'You Stay With Me' called 'Sweet Hearts Day' so enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

"Troy? Wake up!" Troy heard a familiar voice try to wake him from his Sunday afternoon nap on his big king sized bed.

"Yes Gabi?" Troy asked Gabriella who was trying to wake him.

"If you don't sit up I won't tell you, and it's about the baby" Gabriella teased Troy who was still not opening his eyes or sitting up.

"What hon?" he asked looking at Gabriella and sitting up sleepily.

"I think I felt it move" Gabriella said rubbing her little pregnant belly, which was just starting to show.

"You did? What'd feel like?" Troy asked now suddenly curious.

"Here give me your hand" Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and placing it on her belly.

"Wow" Troy said amazed and a little terrified as he felt his unborn baby move inside Gabriella.

"Yeah, scary and beautiful all at once, huh?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed Troy's hand that was on her belly.

"Yeah it sure is" Troy said moving his hand as the baby stopped moving.

"You're getting bigger" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella as they lay down on their bed.

"Oh yeah like I didn't notice, I've gained 7 pounds since I got pregnant, and went up a dress size and a half" Gabriella said rubbing her belly feeling a little insecure.

"Well you still look hot to me" Troy said kissing her on the forehead lovingly.

"Thank you, I hope you still feel that way when I'm in labor all sweaty, tired and swearing like a sailor on leave" Gabriella said smiling up at Troy.

"Oh don't worry I will" Troy said pulling Gabriella into a kiss.

"Your parents aren't home" Gabriella said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"No they are not" Troy said rolling over on Gabriella straddling her.

"I love you Brie" Troy said as he leaned down and kissed Gabriella passionately, and pulled off her light blue long sleeved blouse.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said as Troy kissed her neck and she reached down and unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the beltloops on his jeans.

(imagination, but not **inappropriately**!).

"Okay Gabi's what?!" Chad asked shocked as Troy told him the news on his cell on the way to school with Taylor, in his black range rover.

"Yeah Chad Gabi's pregnant, and we're getting married, but can you please keep to yourself? I'm sure Gabi will tell Taylor but my dad doesn't want it getting around, you know?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella as she was fanning herself with a piece of paper because she felt sick.

"Yeah don't worry man, it stays between us, you got my word" Chad said looking at Taylor who was completely confused.

"Okay Troy and Chad were on the phone in the car Troy told him something that completely shocked him and I asked what was it and he told me you'd tell me, so what is it?" Taylor asked out of breath as she ran up to Gabriella at her locker.

"Okay but promise me you won't say a word?" Gabriella asked taking Taylor's hands.

"You have my word honey, now what is it?" Taylor asked now getting worried.

"Give me your hand" Gabriella asked a confused Taylor as she gave Gabriella her hand, and she laid it on her almost visible bump.

"Feel that, I'm pregnant Tay" Gabriella whispered to Taylor as she felt the baby move inside Gabriella.

"Oh my, what are you gonna do?" Taylor asked as she saw a single tear fall down Gabriella's face.

"We're going to get married, I'm living with Troy his parents are being really nice in letting me stay, since my mom kicked me out and thought it would be good if I 'lived with the guy that impregnated me and ruined my life' those were her exact words too" Gabriella told Taylor sounding upset as they walked to class.

"Well don't worry Troy's a good guy he'll take care of you" Taylor said giving Gabriella a hug in reassurance.

"I know, it's just there is so much unknown right now about our futures and stuff, it's kinda scary" Gabriella said as they sat down at their desks.

"Well no matter what happens you two will have one thing you can always count on" Taylor said whispering to Gabriella.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked wondering.

"Each other, you'll always have each other no matter what, he'll stay with you" Taylor said quietly as Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

"Okay class Valentines Day is Friday and as you know we are having our annual Sweet Hearts Day dance that evening, you are all invited, we will be crowning our king and queen of hearts and voting starts today for that, I have the nominees for that right here and they are Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, and last but not least Martha Cook and Ryan Evans. Good luck to you all and have a nice day you are dismissed" said miss Darbus as she made the announcements in class and then dismissed them from homeroom.

"Well that was fun, you two love birds coming to the dance?" Chad asked as he and the others were coming out of class.

"Yeah, we'll be there" Gabriella answered as Troy squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Good, see ya later" Chad said putting his arm around Taylor and walking down the hall.

"We are going?" Troy asked Gabriella as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, if I feel like it" Gabriella replied as Troy stole a kiss before walking away.

Thursday night was there and Troy and Gabriella were having a playful water fight in Troy's bathroom as he was trying to brush his teeth and Gabi was trying to wash her face.

"Troy stop it!" Gabrielle yelled as Troy was flinging water at her, which she had no access to since Troy was standing in front of the sink.

"No not until you say it!" Troy teased as he continued to attack Gabriella now by tickling her.

The chase continued into their bedroom the two tackled each other onto the bed and Troy continued his assault on Gabi's sides and neck.

"Okay, okay stop I'll say it! Just stop tickling me! Please!" Gabriella pleaded with Troy he stopped waiting for her reply.

"Troy Bolton is a Greek god, and I'm his loyal maiden servant, and I will fulfill whatever command he asks" Gabriella said annoyed that Troy made her say it.

"Thank you, now I command you to take your clothes off and take a shower with me" Troy asked getting up and freeing Gabriella, who laughed when she heard his question.

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Troy" Gabriella said still smiling but sounding tired as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"Marry me?" Troy asked as he felt the baby move.

"You already asked and I said yes, remember?" Gabriella asked turning around and putting her arms around Troy's neck.

"I know, but I meant tomorrow on Valentines Day after the dance" Troy said placing his hands on Gabriella's waist.

"Really?" Gabriella asked tears brimming her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll talk to my parents, and then tomorrow you and me getting married" Troy said looking into Gabriella's tear filled eyes.

"Okay, yes tomorrow I'll marry you" Gabriella answered as Troy hugged and kissed her lovingly.

Troy parents tried to talk them into waiting so they could have time to plan but they didn't want to wait and his parents agreed. they found a preacher who married people out of his house, Gabriella got a very pretty off white dress with really lovely lace overlay, Troy got a nice gray suit with a simple black tie, Andrea's parents gave the kids money to pay for their marriage licenses and their rings which were just two plain golden wedding bands, but they didn't care all they wanted to do was get married, Troy asked Chad to be his best man, and Gabriella asked Taylor to be her maid of honor.

All in all they planned a nice little wedding, and Friday night was there before they knew it. The dance was filled with dancing fun and laughing as the night went on Troy and Gabriella became very nervous, they weren't crowned king and queen Zeke and Sharpay were, but that was okay all they were thinking about all night was getting married.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Gabriella said to Taylor and Andrea as they were standing behind the door of the ballroom where the ceremony was being held.

"Morning sickness Gabi?" Taylor asked as she straightened Gabriella's dress and looked in the mirror at her own light pink dress.

"No, nerves" Gabriella said fanning herself anxiously.

"It'll be fine sweetie" Andrea said fixing Gabriella's veil and giving her a hug then handing her the bouquet of white roses she'd carry.

"Okay, you're right" Gabriella said calming herself down.

The boys were in a little hallway between the ballroom and the dinning room where the girls were.

"Okay, I've never felt this nervous, ever" Troy said as he nervously fixed his tie.

"Well at least you don't have to you know, worry about the wedding night" Chad said giving Troy a wink and looking at his nice black suit and matching tie in the mirror.

"Haha yeah right, even though we've already you know, we'll probably have a traditional wedding night" Troy said still messing with his tie.

"I'll act like I didn't hear that" said Troy's dad Mark as he came into the room and fixed Troy's tie.

"Sorry dad" Troy said blushing a little.

"It's okay son" Mark said hugging his son.

"It's time, are you ready Troy?" asked Andrea as she came into the room.

"Yeah mom" Troy answered smiling.

"Good, Chad Gabi was wondering if you'd walk her down the aisle?" Andrea asked putting her hands on Chad's shoulders.

"Sure I'd love to give Gabi away" Chad replied with a smile.

"Okay she's right in there, now Marcus take your wife to her seat" Andrea said as she kissed Troy on the head and linked arms with Mark.

"Go Troy, it's time!" Taylor walked around the corner and told Troy to go.

"Okay" he replied walking through the doors.

"It's our turn Gabi" Chad said offering Gabriella his arm.

"Let's go" Gabriella said smiling as she and Chad walked through the big wooden ballroom doors.

The minute Gabriella walked through the doors she locked eyes with Troy and tears from both of them started falling, they were both so happy and couldn't help it.

"Troy Adam Bolton, do you take Gabriella Brielle Montez to be your beloved wife? To have and hold through richer or poorer? Through sickness and in health? Until you are parted by death?" the preacher asked Troy as he held tightly onto Gabriella's hands.

"I do" Troy answered sincerely with a smile.

"And do you Gabriella Brielle Montez; take Troy Adam Bolton to be your beloved husband? To have and to hold through richer or poorer? Through sickness and in health? Until you are parted by death?" the preacher asked Gabriella as she held on tight to Troy's hands and sweet tears of joy fell down her face.

"I do, I really do" Gabriella answered smiling happily.

"Now by the power vested in me by the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" the preacher said as Troy pulled Gabriella into a sweet kiss.

"Now go in peace and let no man separate, honored family and guests I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton" the preacher said as he blessed them and sent them on down the aisle.

It was small only Troy's parents and Chad and Taylor, but that was just enough for them.

"We're married!" Gabriella exclaimed as she and Troy walked into the big dinning room off the room where they were married.

"Yes I know, now come here Mrs. Bolton so I can give you a proper kiss" Troy said flirtatiously as he pulled Gabriella into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Ohh save it for the wedding night, Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said flirtatiously pulling on Troy's tie.

"Hey kids!" they heard Troy's parents coming and broke away from their passionate kissing.

"Oh I think we disturbed them" Mark said as they walked in and saw the kids looking very embarrassed.

"It's okay you two can do all of that you want you're married now" Andrea said smiling at them.

"Okay well I'm tired, so can we go home now?" Gabriella asked laying her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Well your mother and I have a surprise for you, we knew a honeymoon would be the last thing on your minds, so we called your grandpa Jake and he is letting you two spend the weekend at his house on lake hillmount, here's the key" Mark said as he tossed Troy the keys.

"Really?" Troy asked smiling.

"Yeah, you already got her pregnant so we're not concerned about that" Mark said smiling.

"Okay let's go" Troy said as he and Gabriella turned to walk out.

"We have to pack!" Gabriella stopped Troy realizing they had nothing to wear.

"Already done, I just added a couple bags to the ones you already had packed for the wedding night" Taylor said smiling pushing them out the door.

"But we-" Troy started but then his dad cut him off.

"Just go, be a young and in love married couple" Mark said opening the front door for them.

"Okay, bye and thanks" the two said together as they walked out the door hand and hand and off into happiness.

**Okay, people that was chap.3 I hope you liked it, next chapter called 'Honeymoon Sickness' hopefully up soon! R&R! The happy couple may see some drama in the next chapter! Oh my! Only I know but don't worry no one will die (yet)! Keep reading! **


	4. Honeymoon Sickness

**Hey peoples this is chapter 4 in 'You Stay With Me' called 'Honeymoon Sickness' I hope you like it! And don't forget R&R! **

**And just in case you're wondering Gabriella is about 11 weeks pregnant now some of my friends were a bit confused, so I just wanted to clear that up! **

Troy and Gabriella woke the next morning to a beautiful sunshine filled morning, the night before they'd made the 4 and a half hour trip up to the lake house and were exhausted when they arrived Gabriella had even fallen asleep in the car she was tired. And so as so as they opened the door of the beautiful 3 stories high lake side cabin the only thing on their minds was sleep and that's exactly what they did.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked smiling feeling Troy's eyes on her knowing he was awake.

"Yes my beautiful Brie?" Troy asked as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" Gabriella said her voice sounding soft and sincere as she turned to face Troy.

"For what?" Troy asked a bit confused as he kissed her forehead.

"For everything, for the baby growing inside me, for taking me in, for marrying me, and the most important thing" Gabriella said sitting up making Troy sit up with her.

"What my dearest wife?" Troy asked smiling.

"For staying with me, through this" Gabriella answered as a single tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

"Well you're welcome, I love you my Gabi" Troy said as he kissed her lovingly.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a 'traditional' wedding night" Gabriella apologized with a smile rubbing her belly.

"Oh no, it's okay we have plenty of time for that" Troy said as he rested his hand on Gabriella's pregnant belly.

"Oh no" Gabriella said leaning forward suddenly holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"I'm going to be sick Troy" Gabriella said getting out of bed quickly and into the bathroom, where she got sick.

Troy got up and followed in behind her and held her hair behind her head.

"I'm sorry Gabi" Troy said to Gabriella was she wiped off her mouth after being sick.

"Why?" Gabriella asked wondering what he meant.

"For everything, for doing this to you" Troy said standing up from the bed placing his hand on her stomach referring to their unborn baby as 'this'.

Tears welled in her eyes as she placed her hand lovingly on Troy's cheek and said

"You don't have to be sorry for giving me a baby" she said as tears fell.

"Really? You're happy?" Troy asked looking into Gabriella's tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, how could I be mad? You made love to me, got me pregnant, and now I'm carry a precious baby, your baby, it's you Troy" Gabriella said as she rested her hands on Troy's shoulders and he rest his on her hands.

"What do you mean it's me?" Troy asked wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"It's you Troy, that's you inside me" Gabriella said putting Troy's hand on her stomach, feeling the baby lightly flutter deep inside her belly.

"I love you" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist pulling her into his lap.

"I love you too" Gabriella said placing a soft kiss on Troy's neck.

Gabriella pulled away and pulling off her nightgown, leaving her just in a pair of black lace panties and her increasingly growing baby bump, Troy was silent as he prepared himself for what was bound to happen.

"You sure?" Troy asked as he straddled Gabriella on their bed.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, I want you to" Gabriella said running her finger tips over Troy's now bare chest.

"Well okay then, Mrs. Bolton" Troy said as he pulled off the last piece of clothing left on Gabriella's body.

"That's right Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said flirtatiously as Troy kissed down her neck and she tangled her fingers in his light brown hair.

They did something that is a very strong bond between a husband and wife, they both agreed after that it was a lot more meaningful then their first time and Troy held Gabriella close as she cried innocently afterward, which she did the first time too.

"Nathan Adam" Gabriella said as she and Troy were eating lunch later that afternoon.

"What Gab?" Troy asked looking up from the sports section of today's paper.

"Nathan Adam Bolton, for a boy" she replied smiling rubbing her belly.

"And for a girl?" Troy asked smiling realizing what she meant.

"I don't know I like too many names" Gabriella said smiling happily.

"I like Mackenzie, Mackenzie Brielle Bolton" Troy said grinning happily.

"Yeah, as long as it wasn't the name of one of your ex-girlfriends, I approve" Gabriella said raising her eyebrow with a childish grin.

"It's not" Troy answered laughing.

"Maybe it'll be twins, and we can use both names" Gabriella said taking a sip of her milk.

"Well when you had the ultrasound the doc said there was only one so" Troy said reading his paper.

"Troy look at me" Gabriella said getting Troy to look at her.

"What dear?" Troy asked as she came over and sat on his lap.

"We're having twins" Gabriella said smiling happily.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah two babies" Gabriella said placing her hand on her belly.

"When did you find out?" Troy asked placing his hand on Gabriella's.

"Thursday, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you" Gabriella said smiling as Troy kissed her neck.

"I love you Gabi" Troy said hugging her happily.

"You happy Troy?" Gabriella asked getting up and going back to her seat.

"Yeah I am, are you?" Troy asked smiling happily.

"Yes, very" Gabriella replied with a happy giggle.

[ring-ring went Troy's cell phone

"Hello?" Troy answered smiling at Gabriella.

"What?! How did they find out?! Can they do that?! Are you sure?" Troy asked in anger to his dad on the phone.

"Well she has to finish as her husband I say she has to stay" Troy said now calming down.

"Okay we'll deal with it when we get home, thanks dad bye" Troy said hanging up his phone as Gabriella came over to him.

"They found out about us" Troy said wrapping Gabriella in a hug.

"Who did?" Gabriella asked confused.

"The school, they want to kick you out" Troy said kissing her forehead in reassurance.

"I'm not going to graduate?" Gabriella asked pulling out of Troy's embrace.

"You are I'll make sure of it" Troy answered reaching for her.

"No, this is my battle, let me fight it" Gabriella said pulling her hand back so Troy wouldn't take it.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked her confused.

"This is my battle I don't need you to fight it for me! I'm a big girl Troy!" Gabriella said getting upset and running upstairs.

"But Gabi I'm your husband and I want to help you" Troy pleaded with her stopping her midway on the steps.

"I don't want to be that kind of wife!" Gabriella said in tears running up the rest of the stairs.

Troy stood there for a few seconds then ran upstairs to check on her. He found her lying on their bed head buried in the pillow crying her eyes out.

"Baby talk to me" Troy said sitting next to Gabriella rubbing her back lovingly.

"You don't get it" she said catching her breath between sobs.

"What don't I get?" Troy asked pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want to end up like my parents" Gabriella said her sobs calming into cries as Troy kissed her head.

"We won't" Troy answered soothing her.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked as Troy dried her tears.

"I do, we're not them" Troy answered as Gabriella let him finally kiss her on the lips after pulling away twice.

"I do want to be my mom" Gabriella answered quietly.

"That's what you're afraid of?" Troy asked turning her to look at him.

"My mom was so dependent on my dad it put too much strain on their marriage that they weren't happy and got divorced, I'm afraid if I depend on you for every little thing that will happen to us" Gabriella said as more tears fell.

"I promise you it won't, you have my word" Troy said hugging her tightly.

"Really?" Gabriella asked drying her tears.

"Yes, we'll figure it out when we get home, together" Troy said tucking her hair behind her ear.

They kissed sweetly for a few seconds then it changed to passionate kisses, they soon found themselves making love for yet the second time that day. Troy knew how to deal with the school but what really scared him was the idea of having two babies. They went home on Sunday afternoon and decided not to say anything about having twins to their friends or family until the problems with the school were worked out little did they know what was in store for them.

**That was chap.4, 5 hopefully up soon and called 'Actions Speak Louder Then Words' please R&R I'd like at least 6 reviews!**


	5. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Hey kids this is chapter 5 in 'You Stay With Me' called 'Actions Speak Louder Then Words' in is this chap you will find out how their families really feel about the pregnancy and how the school feels!**

"Time to get up beautiful girl" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as the alarm clock went off playing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat which was one of Gabriella's favorite songs because it reminded her of Troy.

"No! Troy let me sleep" Gabriella said pulling the covers up over her head with a sigh.

"Your favorite song is on" Troy said in a teasing sing-song voice.

"I know" she answered not pulling off the covers.

"Brie" Troy said his voice low and loving, Troy only called her Brie when he was in a 'loving' mood.

"No, we are not" she said sounding not in the mood.

"Baby, I love you" Troy whispered in her ear slipping his hand under the covers rubbing her now visible pregnant belly of 12 weeks, which just seemed to appear in the past week and was only the size of a very small pumpkin as Mrs. Bolton called it.

"Tonight, okay?" Gabriella asked putting her hands on Troy's chest and kissing his cheek.

"Okay babes, but you still have to get up" Troy said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, are you taking a shower?" Gabriella asked sitting up watching Troy pull off his t-shirt.

"Yes, why?" Troy asked walking into the bathroom as Gabriella followed.

"Because I need to take one too" Gabriella said reaching in the shower and turning on the water.

"Well then we can take one I guess" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Yeah" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy's neck, and kissing him passionately as he pulled off her pajama bottoms and panties.

"I love you Brie" Troy said as he pulled off her top and she pulled off his boxers.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said as Troy pulled her into the shower and closed the door.

Even though his parents were home and just across the hall they didn't care, they laughed, sighed, and moaned in passion and they were pretty sure Troy parents heard the whole thing, but they were in love and didn't care one bit.

"You know what they're doing, right?" Mark asked combing his hair in the bathroom mirror as he heard Gabriella sigh and Troy laugh from across the hall.

"Well if you would close our door we wouldn't hear them" Andrea said coming into the bathroom.

"It is Ann" Mark said pointing to their closed door.

"Well they are newlyweds Mark, do you remember when we were and we lived with your parents?" Andrea asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, those were good times, except that my parents heard us conceive Troy" Mark said wrapping his wife in a hug.

"Yeah, but Gabriella's already pregnant so we don't have to worry about that" Andrea said with a knowing smile.

"True, but by listening to that we hear how it happened" Mark said nodding his head in the direction of where the sound of laughter and moaning and bed springs squeaking coming from Troy's room.

"We were like that once" Andrea said smiling up at Mark who was listening to his son who was making his wife laugh.

"Yeah, we were" Mark answered smiling as they both could hear Troy and Gabriella both reach their peaks.

"A long time ago though, you know this is an invasion of privacy, we should stop listening" Andrea said walking toward the door to go down stairs.

"Yeah, let's go" Mark said putting his arm around Andreas waist and walking downstairs.

Troy and Gabriella laid there sweat and water from the shower where they started out dripping down there faces, they smiled at each other and their pulses raced and their chests rapidly filled and empted with air trying to catch their breath.

"They heard everything" Gabriella said out of breath as Troy took her in his arms.

"No they didn't" Troy said in disbelief.

"Well we'll find out when we go down for breakfast" Gabriella said kissing Troy's chest.

"Which we should be going to" Troy said kissing her head lovingly.

"Wait" Gabriella said sitting up as Troy was getting dressed.

"Are you getting sick?" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled his t-shirt on.

"No, come here" Gabriella said with her hand on her belly.

"Here's one… and there is the… other" Gabriella said moving Troy's hand over her belly so he could feel their twins move.

"Wow, I did that!" Troy exclaimed happily while feeling Gabriella's belly.

"Yes you did, daddy" Gabriella said smiling as Troy kissed her belly and whispered something to their twins.

"What are you saying?" she asked smiling as it ticked her belly.

"Well I can't tell you because it is a secret between our babies and their daddy" Troy said smiling up at Gabriella.

"Okay, you three can have secrets, I don't mind" Gabriella said getting up and putting her clothes on.

"I love you Gabi" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his fingers in the beltloops of her jeans.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said rubbing Troy's shoulders lovingly.

"Let's go eat, your kids are hungry" Gabriella said smiling as she pulled Troy towards the door.

"Morning kids" Mark greeted Troy and Gabriella as they came into the kitchen.

"Good morning family" Troy said happily as he rubbed Gabriella's back affectionately.

"If you are going to do that, get a room" Andrea said pointing to Troy's hand as she was setting the table.

"Sorry Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said blushing as she pushed Troy's hand away.

"Don't worry honey I was kidding, and call me Andrea and call Mr. Bolton Mark, you're part of our family now, so please enough with the formality" Andrea said with a polite smile and Mark nodded in agreed.

"Okay thanks" Gabriella smiled thankfully.

"We better get to school, Gabs" Troy said motioning towards the clock on the wall.

"Oh yeah, we should" Gabriella said grabbing her purse and backpack from the hall closet.

"What about breakfast? It really isn't healthy for Gabi to go without" Andrea said getting the attention of the kids.

"Oh yeah, hey ma just throw a couple of pieces of toast in a ziplock bag" Troy suggested getting his backpack.

"Troy Adam Bolton, even though I'd rather her have a real breakfast, I'll let it slide this time" Andrea said in her mom voice handing the bag and a cup of juice to Gabriella.

"Bye mom, see ya dad" Troy said linking arms with Gabriella and walking out of the house.

"Bye kids" Andrea said as they closed the door.

"Have you talked to Mrs. Mayer yet?" Gabriella was asking on the way to school if Troy had talked to the guidance counselor yet about her pregnancy.

"Yeah, she wants us to meet with her during homeroom" Troy said reaching for Gabriella's hand as they were stopped at a red light.

"And no matter the outcome you'll stay with me?" Gabriella asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere, you have my word" Troy answered touching Gabriella's cheek with his hand making her heart melt.

"I love you" Gabriella said in tears almost sobbing.

"I love you too Gabi" Troy said pulling Gabriella into a hug to sooth her.

"They're moving" Gabriella said softly in Troy's ear as they hugged.

"Yeah, they are" Troy said placing his hand on Gabriella's belly feeling their twins move.

"We've been sitting at this light for like 10 minutes, I think we better go" Gabriella said sliding back in her seat as Troy nodded and put the car in drive and headed towards school.

"Troy Bolton?" Miss Darbus was taking attendance in homeroom.

"Present" Troy answered as Ms. Darbus marked it down on the attendance sheet.

"Okay now, Gabriella Bolton? Wait Gabriella Bolton?!" Ms. Darbus asked her eyes widening in surprise at what the paper said.

"Gabriella care to explain my dear?" Ms. Darbus asked looking at Gabriella like she was in trouble.

"We're married" Troy answered standing up.

"What?!" Ms. Darbus and the class asked surprised.

"Troy's my husband, Miss Darbus" Gabriella said standing up next to Troy.

"Oh, well then I suppose you're pregnant too?" Sharpay said loud enough so everyone would hear, she was eyeing Gabriella's loose fitting ruffled blouse which was hiding her baby bump.

"Sharpay, office, after class" Ms. Darbus raised her voice getting Sharpay's attention.

"Well, love comes at all ages, congratulations Troy and Gabriella" Ms. Darbus said smiling and then the class said the same in unison and Troy and Gabriella thanked them.

"We have to go to the office" Troy said as he and Gabriella walked towards the door.

"Okay, you're excused" Ms. Darbus said taking a sip of her coffee and waving her hand excusing them.

"Come in, have a seat please" Mrs. Mayer the guidance counselor said as Troy and Gabriella came into her office.

"Well do I get to graduate?" Gabriella asked as Troy took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"They haven't decided yet, but they'll let you stay in school until they make up their minds" Mrs. Mayer said with a sigh while looking for a paper in her desk.

"Would it help if we were married?" Troy asked gripping Gabriella's hand tighter as she was becoming nervous.

"Well Troy it would help the situation for you two, but as far as the school board it would…" she trailed off when she noticed Troy and Gabriella's faces and the rings on their fingers.

"Congratulations, but it probably won't help with the board but it will help your child in the long run" Mrs. Mayer said crossing her hands on her desk.

"Children, we're having twins" Gabriella said rubbing her stomach.

"Gabriella, Troy there is something that you need to hear and I need to say" Mrs. Mayer said her face turning to serious.

"What is it?" Troy asked concerned putting his arm around Gabriella.

"Despite what you two may think or feel, love and marriage take a whole lot of time, effort, work and maturity, which you two are lacking at only the age of 17, and then raising children is another big job all in its self you two are no where near ready, for any of it" Mrs. Mayer said trying to be realistic, but Troy and Gabriella were becoming very upset.

"We love each other and we are going to make this work rather you think we can or not!" Troy shouted in anger as Gabriella cried on his shoulder.

"Now Troy-" Mrs. Mayer started to talk but was cut off by Troy.

"Come on Gabi we're going home we don't need this" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and walking out of the office.

"Let us know what the school decides, so we can know to come back or not because right now, we're dropping out" Troy said angry standing at the office door with the sectary, Mrs. Mayer and Sharpay who was waiting to talk to the principle, all of them were staring at him and a sobbing Gabriella.

"What gives her the right to say that stuff to us?!" Troy asked upset as they pulled into the drive way.

"Troy calm down" Gabriella said calmly in her wife voice trying to calm Troy.

"No, I knew this would happen Gab, I just knew it" Troy said turning off the car.

"What would happen?" Gabriella asked confused turning to face Troy.

"They think we can't do it, they don't believe in us" Troy said placing his hand on Gabriella's belly.

"Your parents do" Gabriella said lifting Troy's face to meet her eyes.

"Sometimes, I think" Troy answered with a sigh.

"I do, I believe in us" Gabriella said rubbing her belly as the twins were squirming inside her.

"Thank you for believing" Troy said kissing Gabriella and hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome" Gabriella answered with a sigh of worry, but she didn't want Troy to know how worried she really was.

**Okay people that were chapter 5 I hope you liked it chap.6 hopefully up soon and called 'My Enemy, My Friend'. Please review I would like at least 7! Peace Stay Beautiful 17 **


	6. My Enemy, My Friend

**Hi people in this chapter # 6 entitled 'My Enemy, My Friend' Troy and Gabriella will have to face something which has been brewing for quiet awhile. And how will Troy's parents react to the news of it being twins? **

"Everything looks good, both babies look strong and healthy, and you are experiencing all the normal symptoms of being 14 weeks pregnant" Doctor Allen said cheerfully as she was doing Gabriella's ultrasound.

"So I did a good job then?" Troy asked jokingly as he leaned over Gabriella who was lying on the examining table.

"Yes Troy that means you did" Gabriella answered smiling and blushing at Troy's comment.

"You two are adorable" doctor Allen said with a light giggle as Troy and Gabriella kissed and cuddled subtly.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she pulled back from Troy's embrace.

"Okay now I want to see you back here next month and I would like you two to not make love for about a week" Doctor Allen said as she was wiping the ultrasound gel off Gabriella's belly.

"Why?" Troy asked getting worried.

"Just until Gabriella is a little more into her forth month, that's all" Doctor Allen said as she was writing something down on Gabriella's chart.

"It because of those cramps I've been having, right?" Gabriella asked sitting up.

"Yeah, they are normal but sexual activity makes them worse" the doctor said as she helped Gabriella off the table.

"Okay, so a week?" Troy asked the doctor as she opened the door for them.

"Yes Troy, one week" Doctor Allen answered with a light chuckle as Troy and Gabriella left her office.

"You can wait a week" Gabriella said smiling as she was rubbing her belly which was being kicked by her and Troy's unborn twins.

"It's not that Gabi. It's the reason why we make love" Troy answered as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked smiling as she reached for Troy's hand.

"I mean it is how we express our love for one another, and without it for a week we'll have to come up with other ways of physically saying 'I love you'" Troy said looking at Gabriella with a flirtatious wink.

"Well I can think of one way we can express our love" Gabriella said flirtatiously as Troy pulled into the driveway.

"And what might that be?" Troy asked turning the car off as Gabriella moved closer to him and started to kiss his neck.

"We can make out…" Gabriella said as she started to kiss down Troy's neck passionately.

"We can try that" Troy said eagerly giving in as he pulled Gabriella onto him so she was straddling him.

"We were only suppose to make out!" Gabriella said with an ashamed smile as she was putting her clothes on after she and Troy had against doctors wishes made love.

"Well at least we can now say we did it in my car" Troy said with a laugh at Gabriella's expression when he said that.

"For the next week nothing, you got that?" Gabriella asked sounding a bit annoyed as she got out of the car.

"Yes dear. So then I probably shouldn't mention that I think you look really hot in that tight tank top and those jeans, right?" Troy asked with a smirk as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No you should not" Gabriella answered with a light laugh at the mock sad face Troy was displaying.

"Feel" Gabriella said reaching for Troy's hand and placing it on her belly as the twins were kicking.

"Ah, they are playing soccer again I see" Troy said with a smile as he felt a few swift little thumps against his hand.

"Yes, at least ten times a day everyday!" Gabriella said with a sore laugh.

"You think it's time to tell my mom and dad?" Troy asked with a sigh as he sat down on the couch and Gabriella followed and with a sigh said "do you?"

"Yeah kinda, I mean we have to tell them sometime" Troy answered placing his hand on hers that was on her belly.

"Tonight, we'll show them the ultrasound and tell them like that, okay?" Gabriella asked inhaling sharply as the twins were kicking really hard against her stomach.

"Yeah, you okay?" Troy asked putting his arm around Gabriella as she was holding her stomach in pain.

"Yeah. They are just kicking really hard, that's all" Gabriella answered standing up with a subtle groan as it was becoming hard to move around with her ever-growing belly.

"Okay" Troy answered with a sigh as he watched his wife struggle up the steps with her pumpkin shaped belly.

The pregnancy had been hard on everyone, especially Gabriella. Because she was the one who had to of course carry and eventually give birth to her and Troy's children. It was a scary thing for her considering all she had to worry about, she had to make sure all her tops were baggy enough so they'd hide her baby-bump. And that was becoming hard since she was now completely showing and not even Troy's big sweatshirts could hide it without raising a few eyebrows. But her changing figure wasn't the only thing to worry about there was the ever present uncertainty of rather or not she'd graduate, and currently that was stressing them out the most.

"Andrea where are you?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy were anxious to tell them their news.

"In here Gabi!" Andrea yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi mom, is dad here?" Troy asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mark come here!" Andrea answered and then yelled out the open kitchen window for her husband.

"Okay your dad is here, what's up?" Andrea asked as she and Mark sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well mom and dad as you know we had an ultrasound today and we have something to tell you" Troy said as he caught a look at Gabriella who looked a little flushed.

"What is it son?" Mark asked worried as he gripped Andrea's hand.

"We're having twins, see?" Troy asked happily as he showed his parents the ultrasound.

"Oh Troy, really?" Andrea asked tearing up as she looked at the ultrasound smiling widely.

"Yeah, see there is one and then the other" Troy said smiling as he showed his happy parents the picture.

"Congratulations kids" Mark said proudly as he hugged each of them.

"Troy I don't feel good" Gabriella said as she latched tightly onto his arm.

"What babe?" Troy asked concerned as he turned to face Gabriella.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" Gabriella said to Troy quietly and then turned to go upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Andrea asked as Troy turned to follow Gabriella.

"Yeah, she's fine" Troy answered walking up the stairs; he could already hear Gabriella getting sick in their bathroom.

Troy walked up behind her and held her hair; she had tears and sweat pouring down her face. Gabriella inhaled and exhaled sharply as she gripped her stomach in pain. She threw up a few times and Troy rubbed her back in comfort, and with a soaking wet face and hair line she fell into his arms sobbing and wining. Gabriella turned her face to Troy and said

"I hate this" she said sniffling as Troy wiped off her face.

"I know Gabi. I know" Troy said pulling her into his arms and stroking her back in comfort.

"They are nowhere near ready to handle this, Mark" Andrea said to her husband as they were having a talk about the news of the twins.

"I agree, but we should at least give them a chance" Mark said with a sigh of worry and stress.

"I know. But it is hard for teenage parents to raise just one baby and the chances of going to college are slim, with two it will rip them apart and then the odds of either going to college are impossible" Andrea said with a tense sigh as she sat down next to Mark on the couch.

"We knew this would be hard Ann" Mark said kissing her head in comfort.

"I know they would never agree to it, but maybe we should consider adoption" Andrea said quietly just in case the kids were listening.

"For both babies or just for one of them?" Mark asked being serious as it was something to be considered.

"Both. It would be a fresh start for Troy and Gabriella" Andrea answered with tone of bitter happiness.

"So you'd rather have both of those kids depressed and in college, instead of happy and raising their children?" Mark asked surprised at what his wife suggested.

"No. I want them in college but I don't want them upset" Andrea defended herself.

"Well by taking their babies away we would be upsetting them" Mark said getting up from the couch and pacing around the room.

"Mark we should at least ask them if they've ever thought about it, okay?" Andrea said getting up and putting her hands on Mark's arms to make eye contact with him.

"Ask, we will ask. But I highly doubt they'll go for it" Mark said with a sigh and walked into the kitchen and Andrea followed.

"Troy!" Gabriella said desperately gripping onto Troy's arm as they were listening from the top of the stairs to what Troy's parents were saying.

"Don't worry Gabi; my dad said they were just going to ask us. Not force us" Troy said helping Gabriella up from where they were sitting and then walking into his room.

"But they are thinking about making us give our babies away Troy!" Gabriella said emotionally as her hormones had been getting the better of her lately.

"Don't worry baby, if they make us we'll just move out" Troy said walking over and taking Gabriella in his arms.

"I want to" Gabriella said suddenly after hearing what Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"Move out, you and me" Gabriella said with a smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" Troy asked surprised.

"Yeah, after graduation and before the babies are born" Gabriella said happily as Troy hugged her tightly.

"Okay, we'll do it" Troy said with a smile as Gabriella happily threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said crying happy tears as Troy kissed her.

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in English class when Gabriella started to feel sick, she asked for a pass and went to the restroom.

"Sorry I can't go with you" Troy apologized quietly as Gabriella walked up to get her pass.

"It's okay" Gabriella said hushedly as she kissed Troy on the cheek when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Miss Madden may I please have a restroom pass?" Sharpay asked as she suspiciously watched Gabriella leave the room.

"Yes Ms. Evans, don't fool around now" Ms. Madden said strictly as she handed Sharpay the pass.

"Yes ma'am" Sharpay said cheerfully as she walked out of the room.

Sharpay of course was just going to spy on Gabriella, as she had noticed Gabi had asked for a bathroom pass in all of their classes. And this raised her eyebrows along with those baggy sweatshirts she had been wearing lately.

Sharpay quietly crept into the restroom and froze when she heard the sound of Gabriella throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked concerned as she took Gabriella's hair in her hand and held it behind her head.

"Yeah" Gabriella answered as she flushed the contents of her stomach down the toilet.

Sharpay helped her up and handed her a tissue to wipe her face off. Gabriella walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water, with a sigh Sharpay asked

"How far along are you?" she asked as Gabriella turned to face her.

"3 and a half months" Gabriella answered rubbing her stomach.

"Is that why you and Troy got married so suddenly?" Sharpay asked crossing her arms and leaning her back against the wall across from the sinks.

"Is that any of your business?" Gabriella asked annoyed by the question.

"No, but it is the reason why, isn't it?" Sharpay asked with a smile at the idea of Troy and Gabriella having a baby.

"Yeah partly, we also are madly in love with each other" Gabriella answered running her fingers through her messed hair.

"You seem to be really showing" Sharpay had noticed Gabriella's belly when she took her sweatshirt off because she was warm.

"Yeah, want to feel?" Gabriella asked resting her hand on her belly as the babies were kicking.

"Sure" Sharpay answered with a smile as she placed her hand on Gabi's belly.

"Okay Gabi I'm no doctor, but it feels like you got two buns in the oven instead of one" Sharpay said with a chuckle as she had felt both babies kicking really hard against Gabriella's belly.

"It is twins Sharpay" Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Well I guess the b-bally court isn't the only place where Troy shots and scores two in a row, huh?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrows knowingly at Gabriella.

"Yeah, you'll keep it to yourself?" Gabriella asked as she heard the bell ring.

"I know you and I have our differences, but I won't say a word" Sharpay said as she held out her hand for Gabriella to shake.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she pulled Sharpay into a hug.

**That was chap 6 I hope you enjoyed, 7 coming soon and called 'It Takes Two' **

**Please remember to review and I have a poll up in my profile so please check that out and Valentines Day is tomorrow so remember to tell your special someone what they mean to you!**

**Peace and Happy Valentines Day **

**Stay Beautiful 17 **


	7. It Takes Two

**Well I'm going to take this time to give you a REAL story of my day and that is this morning my school was on a 2 hour delay, well I got to school and when I did they cancelled it! And I had to call my brother to come get me. And so I'm writing this today because I'm at home all day and there is nothing to do! This chapter is #7 and it is entitled 'It Takes Two' I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"4 months down, 5 to go" Gabriella said looking at her belly in the full length mirror in her and Troy's room.

"And you are still hot honey, trust me" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's pregnant belly and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you husband" Gabriella said happily as she turned to face Troy in his arms.

"You're welcome wife" Troy said kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I love you more than you know Troy" Gabriella said sincerely as Troy rubbed her back lovingly.

"I love you too Gabi, some times so much my heart aches" Troy said honestly as Gabriella teared up at the truth in Troy's voice.

"Are they home?" Gabriella asked needingly as Troy dried a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"No" Troy answered as he started to kiss Gabriella's neck.

"Lay me down?" Gabriella asked as Troy unzipped her dress and they moved over to their bed.

"Whatever you wish my wife…" Troy said as he lifted Gabriella up slightly and laid her down on the bed.

"I've never been happier than I am with you Troy" Gabriella said lovingly as she allowed Troy to pull off her dress.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you Gabi, and I know that I'm going to feel this way forever" Troy said as he pulled off Gabriella's white lace panties.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said starting to cry sweetly as she pulled off Troy's boxers.

"I love you too Gabi" Troy said as he lovingly rubbed Gabi's belly and she unhooked her bra and he pulled it off.

They laid there for a few seconds Troy held her and they smiled at each other and then Gabriella smiled and asked.

"Are we going to make love?" she asked with a giggle as she and Troy were lying there naked.

"Of course" Troy answered as he ran his hand up her inner thighs gently spreading her legs.

Their bodies joined together in an emotional and physical connection that left them both elated and weak with every pleasurable move that they made. As they were moving with a rhythm Troy gently caressed Gabriella's breasts with his finger tips and she moaned in pleasure, they kissed and embraced and moved together with their love and affection for one another.

* * *

"Kids can you please come here a minute so we can talk to you?" Andrea asked later that evening walking into the living room where Troy and Gabriella were.

"Coming mom" Troy answered as he helped Gabriella up off the couch.

"What's going on Mark?" Gabriella asked curiously as she and Troy came into the kitchen and saw the expressions on Mark's and Andrea's faces.

"Well your dad and I have been talking and we have something we want to discuss with you two" Andrea said her tone serious as the kids sat down at the table with Mark.

"We know that this pregnancy was a shock and we feel that even though it has been welcomed the fact that it is twins we are afraid it will take a little too much from you two and we think that maybe you should consider adoption." Andrea explained to the kids as Mark just looked irritated.

"No, we are not giving up our babies" Troy answered sternly as Gabriella gripped his hand.

"We are just asking you to think about your futures Troy" Andrea begged desperately with Troy as she sat down across from him and tried to take his hands but he pulled them away.

"We have thought about _OUR _future mom and it includes these babies. And who knows maybe even a couple more. As in love as we are we'll probably have a house full of kids, you never know" Troy said sternly as he rubbed the back of his sobbing wife.

"Well if you two want to waste your futures that is just fine with us it is not our place to stop you" Andrea said annoyed feeling defeated as she got up from the table.

"Ann let them alone…" Mark said softly trying to reason with Andrea as the tension in the room was thick.

"Can I say something?" Gabriella asked speaking up clearing her throat as she had been crying.

"Yes you can sweetie, what's on your mind?" Mark asked in his caring father voice giving Gabi her chance to talk.

"These babies are a gift from God and I think we are losing sight of that. You all are focusing on the bad of the situation instead of the good and that is taking a toll on me not just emotionally but physically and I don't know how much longer I can take it" Gabriella said as tears streamed down her face and rubbing her stomach as the twins sensed the tension and were kicking hard.

"Gabi…" Troy whispered reaching for her hand but she pulled back.

"And I just want to make one thing clear and that is if I hadn't have been in love with your son when he got me pregnant we wouldn't be here right now. Just think about that" Gabriella said and then sat back down next to Troy and everyone just looked at her a little confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked turning to face her with confusion coming over his face.

"I mean if we hadn't been in love when I found out I was pregnant I wouldn't be carrying your twins right now" Gabriella answered with a sigh as Troy looked at her surprised.

"Are you saying when we first made love you weren't in love with me?" Troy asked Gabriella with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Come on" Gabriella said with a stressed sigh getting up from the table and going upstairs with Troy following.

"Did we miss something?" Mark asked confused as he and Andrea watched the kids run up the steps.

"We're parents, we are always missing something" Andrea answered with a light giggle as she got out a bottle of wine and poured a glass.

"So were you in love with me?" Troy asked when they got to their room and closed the door.

"Yes I was" Gabriella answered with a smile to reassure Troy.

"Were you a virgin?" Troy asked seriously wondering.

"What kind of question is that?" Gabriella asked surprised by Troy even thinking to ask her that.

"Answer it Gabriella!" Troy demanded to know he raised his voice and it scared Gabriella as he had never done that before.

"You have never yelled at me before Troy and I don't like it" Gabriella said starting to cry.

"Were you?" Troy asked walking closer to Gabriella his voice lowering.

"What do you think? Yeah I was. you were my first. Was I yours?" Gabriella said as her tears fell and then took a sharp breath asking a question she was wondering.

"Yeah, you were" Troy answered as an embarrassed smile crept across his face.

"I was your first?" Gabriella asked with a smile as Troy dried her tears.

"Yep, you were my first and you're going to be my last" Troy said as he lovingly tucked a few stray hairs behind Gabriella's ear.

"I don't like it when you yell at me, please don't do it again?" Gabriella asked her voice breaking as she started to cry more.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again" Troy apologized as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"You promise?" Gabriella asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I promise you I will never ever raise my voice or lay a harmful hand on you" Troy said as he held Gabriella tightly in his arms.

"Did you want an abortion?" Troy seriously asked as he lifted Gabriella's face to meet his eyes.

"If we had not been in love when we slept together I wouldn't have gone through with it. But I was and am madly head over heels in love with you, so going through with this pregnancy was no question" Gabriella answered honestly as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"I love you Gabi and if I ever do anything to make you unhappy I want you to tell me, please?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella locked loving eyes.

"You have my word husband" Gabriella answered truthfully as she kissed Troy's cheek.

"And just for the record, we would have _never_ slept together if I didn't love you. Did you love me?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed her belly as Troy's hands rested on hers.

"Yes I did and still do" Troy answered as he kissed Gabriella's lips affectionately and held her close.

"I love you…" Gabriella answered as her voice faded into their kiss.

"I love you too…" Troy answered as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck lovingly.

They were quiet, just sitting there holding each other and kissing and embracing lovingly. But then reality set in and with a sigh Gabriella looked dead-on into Troy's eyes and said.

"They don't want us to keep them, and so what in the world are we gonna do?" she asked as tears filled hers and Troy's eyes.

"Don't worry babe, we'll figure it out" Troy said as he kissed Gabriella in reassurance and she wiped away the few stray tears that were lying on Troy's cheeks.

* * *

"Okay, Ryan and Gabriella can you please go get my clipboard from the theater and the box of pencils?" Ms. Darbus asked as she was getting ready to leave and she noticed she had forgotten her things.

"Sure Miss Darbus, no problem. Come on Gabi" Ryan said pleasantly as he and Gabriella turned and walked out of the chess club room.

"Okay here's the clipboard, where are the pencils?" Ryan asked as he saw the board sitting on the table but not the pencils.

"Maybe they're back stage, I'll check" Gabriella said walking up the stage steps and then disappearing behind the curtain.

"Found them" Gabriella said a couple minutes later as she was walking back down the steps with pencils in hand.

"Here let me take them" Ryan said as he ran over to Gabriella and took the pencils.

"Even though I'm pregnant Ryan doesn't mean I can't carry a box of pencils" Gabriella said with a giggle rubbing her belly as she took the box back from Ryan.

"Sorry, I didn't think you wanted people to know yet" Ryan said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"It's okay. The whole school knows now since I am the size of a pumpkin" Gabriella said as she and Ryan sat down in one of the aisles.

"Shar told me and she also made me swear to secrecy, which is a first for her" Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Well that's good to know" Gabriella said with a smile as she unzipped her hoodie which was just barely hiding her bump.

"When are you due?" Ryan asked with a curious smile as he noticed Gabriella's belly.

"September 21" Gabriella answered with a smile as her rested her hands comfortably on her belly.

"I always knew this would happen" Ryan said with a happy smile as he and Gabriella locked stares.

"What's that? Troy impregnating his girlfriend their senior year, prompting them to get married after her mother kicks her out. And then the school board wanting her not to graduate, and also his parents wanting the babies to be given up for adoption?" Gabriella asked with a stressed sigh.

"No, the two of you falling in love, getting married and having kids. I always knew that would happen" Ryan answered taking Gabriella's hand and griping it in reassurance.

"Really?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you two have been in love since the day you first set foot in here at east high" Ryan answered with a smile at Gabriella's disbelief.

"Okay I'll take your word. Give me your hand…" Gabriella said taking Ryan's hand and placing it on her belly as the twins were kicking.

"Wow! Now that is beyond amazing" Ryan said with a big smile on his face as he felt Troy and Gabriella's twins move inside her.

"Yeah it is" Gabriella said returning the smile as she rubbed her stomach.

* * *

"Yes, okay. Thank you, I'll tell them. Good-bye Mr. Lone" Mark said as he was on the phone with the school.

"Kids can you please come here and Andrea too" Mark said from the kitchen to everyone in the living room.

"What's up dad?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen with his arm around Gabriella.

"I just got off the phone with the school superintendent and he said that they made a decision about Gabi" Mark answered as Andrea walked over to his side and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"And what did they say?" Andrea asked sounding impatient.

"Yeah Mark, do I get to stay?" Gabriella asked worried as Troy held her tightly.

"Well here is what they said…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I bet you love me right now don't you (hahaha). Anyway I hope you enjoyed, it took me two days to finish this so please review and remember I have a poll up in my profile so please check that out. Next chapter coming soon and called 'One Condition'. Peace and have fun reading Stay Beautiful 17 **


	8. One Condition

**This is chapter 8 and it is entitled 'One Condition' if you like please review!**

* * *

"So do I get to stay at east high?" Gabriella asked as she gripped Troy's hand anxiously.

The tension was thick and intense, everyone was anxious to hear what Gabriella's fate at east high would be. And in a blink of an eye it was known.

"Yes, she can stay. But there is a condition." Mark answered as the room was breaking out in happy cheers.

"And what's that?" Troy asked as Gabriella was kissing his neck.

"You'll have to go to the alternative school." Mark said making everyone stop celebrating.

"Where is that at?" Gabriella asked as her emotion faded from happy to sad.

"You'll have to talk to Mrs. Mayer." Mark answered.

* * *

"I'm scared Troy…" Gabriella said as she lay on their bed rubbing her swollen pregnant belly.

"What about?" Troy asked as he lied down next to her.

"Everything…" Gabriella answered with a worried smile.

"Well you're not alone, you've got me." Troy said as he placed his hand on hers that was rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I know…" Gabriella answered with a whisper as she rolled over to face Troy.

"Matthew Adam." Troy said lacing fingers with Gabriella and she just looked at him confused.

"What now?" Gabriella asked with a smile as Troy traced the outline of her face with his fingertip.

"Matthew, as a name for a boy. The baby." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's hand sweetly.

"Matthew Adam Bolton, I love it." Gabriella said as she smiled happily at Troy.

"And I love you, my wife." Troy said as Gabriella kissed him lovingly.

"And I love you Troy." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped her up in his arms and they fell asleep.

* * *

"So do we have to abide by these rules?" Gabriella asked Mrs. Mayer at their meeting the following day.

"Yes, you do." Mrs. Mayer answered with a fake pleasant smile.

"So I absolutely have to go to the alternative school?" Gabriella asked really not wanting to go.

"Well I was thinking I could talk to the board once more and see what they say." Mrs. Mayer suggested and it surprised Troy and Gabriella.

"Thank you Mrs. Mayer that's very nice of you." Troy replied confused.

This woman had doubted their relationship from the beginning, and now she was trying to help them? It was very confusing.

"Why do you want to help us now, when you once didn't?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well I can see that I was very wrong, and it makes no sense for you to go away now when graduation is in three weeks." Mrs. Mayer explained with an apologetic tone.

"So you're gonna help us and talk to the board?" Gabriella asked with a very happy expression.

"Yes, I am." Mrs. Mayer answered with a very pleasant tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mayer." Troy and Gabriella said together in unison.

"You're welcome. And you're dismissed." Mrs. Mayer said waving her hand shooing them out of her office.

* * *

"Isn't it great Troy, I might get to stay. Aren't you happy baby?" Gabriella asked as she stroked the back of Troy's neck, where his hairline is.

"Yeah, it is." Troy said with a worried tone.

"'_Take time to realize, I'm on your side…_" Gabriella whispered those lyrics into Troy's ear as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Our song, 'Realize' by Colbie Caillat." Troy said as he turned the car off with a sigh.

"Yeah, and do you remember what I said when I first played it for you?" Gabriella asked locking eyes with Troy.

"You said that 'right now with what's going on in our lives and that song is the perfect way of describing us and what we need to remember'". Troy answered as he wrapped Gabriella in his arms.

"Right, and then what did I say?" Gabriella asked as she was trying hard to connect with Troy.

"You said 'we can do this, we just have to remember that we are partners not enemies'". Troy answered as Gabriella stroked his neck.

"Right and I meant every word." Gabriella said as Troy looked into her eyes worriedly.

"Yeah, now let's go see our babies." Troy said as he helped Gabriella out of the car.

* * *

"Okay, there is the head and there is the spine…" Dr. Allen was pointing out the babies to Troy and Gabriella on the ultrasound.

"Yeah, and you said this time we were gonna find out if they're boys or girls. So what are they?" Troy asked impatiently as he gripped Gabriella's hand.

"Alright, you want to know what you're having, let's see what we got…" Dr. Allen said as she was looking for the sexes.

"Oh, my…" Dr. Allen said as she found the sexes and a smile graced her face.

"Did you find them? What are they?" Gabriella asked getting impatient.

"You are having a son…" Dr. Allen said and Troy's face lit up.

"We're getting a boy? I'm having a son?" Troy asked in happy disbelief as he turned to face his beaming wife.

"Yes Troy, I'm giving you a son…" Gabriella said happily as Troy grinned ear to ear.

"And what about the other one, another boy? What's it?" Troy asked smiling widely at the doctor.

"You are having a daughter and a son. One of each." Dr. Allen answered as Gabriella smiled happily.

"We're having a little girl? I'm having a daughter?" Gabriella asked as happy tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm having a daughter…" Gabriella said as happy tears fell down her face and Troy kissed her lovingly.

"Yes, you are. And you're also having a son too…" Troy said as he hugged Gabriella tightly.

* * *

"_Capri…" _Gabriella whispered to herself on the car ride home, and Troy looked at her confused.

"What Gab?" Troy asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"Capri. That's what I want to name our daughter. It was my grandmama's name and I made the promise that if I ever had a daughter I'd name her Capri." Gabriella told Troy as she rubbed her 5 month pregnant belly happily.

"Capri Brielle Bolton, I think it's beautiful." Troy said as he leaned over and kissed Gabriella's head.

"And what are we going to name our son?" Gabriella asked with a smile as she dried happy tears from her face.

"Oh I don't know, Gabi. What do you think?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"I really like the name Christian." Gabriella said as she locked eyes with Troy.

"Well I like Matthew…" Troy said but trailed off when he saw the look on Gabriella's face.

"Okay well how about this, Christian Matthew Bolton." Gabriella suggested and Troy nodded his head in agreeance.

"We'll see…" Troy teased as Gabriella got out of the car.

* * *

"Gabriella come here please!" Troy called for Gabriella from their bedroom.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked with a sigh as she came into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Mayer; she talked to the board…" Troy said as Gabriella became hopeful but worried.

"And?" Gabriella asked as she stepped closer to Troy.

"And…you get to stay at east high." Troy said as Gabriella threw her arms around his neck happily.

"I get to stay…" Gabriella said happily but her voice faded into her and Troy's kiss.

"I love you Gabi…" Troy said as he hugged her happily.

"I love you too Troy…" Gabriella said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Troy.

"Ow!" Gabriella said quietly as she gripped at her stomach.

"You okay honey?" Troy asked concerned as he held Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's just a cramp. Ow! And there it is again, I need to sit down." Gabriella said in pain as Troy helped her over to their bed.

"Gabi you're not okay." Troy said as he put his hand on Gabriella's shoulder as she bore over in pain.

"Ow! Oh! Troy something's wrong with the babies, I'm bleeding. Take me to the hospital, now!" Gabriella shouted as she was gripping her pregnant stomach in pain.

Rushing to the hospital was a nightmare. Gabriella bled the whole way there; her white skirt was soaked through with blood by time they got to the emergency room. The lives of their unborn children hung in the balance and fear was an ever present state of mind.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed. I typed this up while listening to Colbie Caillat's CD, and 2 of her song titles I mention in this story, so I want you to give a guess to what you think they are and let me know in your review, I'll give you a special shout-out in the next chap. If you liked please review. I'd like this story to get at least 35 reviews in total and I'm almost there, so I'm secretly going for 45! Chapter 9 coming soon and called 'Our Future', and please remember that I have a poll up in my profile which is getting ready to close so please be a good fan and vote. Peace until then Stay Beautiful 17 **


	9. Our Future

**Alright folks! Here is chapter 9 entitled 'Our Future'. Please review if you like it!**

* * *

Troy was sitting in the waiting area of the maternity wing of New Mexico's Bethesda hospital; just outside of Albuquerque. He'd ended up there after Gabriella had been moved there from the emergency room; after the doctor said she was on the verge of going into premature labor. And not only her life but the lives of their unborn twins were in danger. Troy had been told that since Gabriella's condition was serious he couldn't be with her, and that only made him worry more. Gabriella's doctor had thought that maybe her placenta had torn a hole in the lining of her uterus; and that was what Troy was wanting on for the test to be done. And then after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out and sat down next to Troy.

"How's my wife, doctor?" Troy asked staring off into space worried.

"She's fine." The doctor answered waiting for Troy to look at her.

"And the babies?" Troy asked looking at Dr. Allen with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Strong and healthy." Dr. Allen answered Troy with a smile on her face as he sighed in relief.

"Thank God for that one, so what was wrong?" Troy asked looking at the doctor curiously.

"Gabriella had a small tear in her uterus from the placenta, just like I thought." The doctor said sighing.

"You fix it?" Troy asked a little worried.

"Yes, the hole was only the size of a dime." Dr. Allen answered with a reassuring voice.

"Huh, something that small caused that much blood. I can't believe that." Troy said in disbelief thinking about the previous hour's nightmare.

"Yeah, now she's going to have to be on bed rest for the next two weeks, until the tear and incision heals." Dr. Allen said placing her hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Good, just in time for graduation." Troy said thinking about the next few weeks.

"Well, you can see her now." Dr. Allen said as she led Troy to out of the waiting room.

"What room?" Troy asked as Dr. Allen led him to a long hallway.

"229, it's the third on the left." Dr. Allen said pointing down to the door.

Troy smiled politely and walked over to Gabriella's room. When he walked in she was asleep and so he quietly sat and watched her sleep, something he found pleasure in watching.

"Hey brown eyes." Troy said sweetly as Gabriella peaked open her eyes and saw him watching her.

"Hi honey…" Gabriella said weakly as Troy kissed her cheek lightly.

"Are Capri and Christian okay?" Gabriella asked rubbing her stomach trying to feel the babies.

"Yeah, they're going to be fine. And it's Matthew, not Christian." Troy stated teasingly.

"We'll see. Now what happened?" Gabriella asked a bit worried.

"You had a tear in the lining of your uterus from the placenta growing a little too close to it. Dr. Allen fixed it though and you're gonna be fine, although you'll be on bed rest for the next two weeks and miss prom, but not graduation." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand lovingly.

"Goody, I can't wait. I'm gonna look like a whale up there on stage." Gabriella said rubbing her stomach subconsciously.

"Ohh, now honey, you'll be beautiful. Trust me babe." Troy said kissing Gabriella a bit passionately.

"Thank you, lovable liar." Gabriella stated back with an annoyed smile.

"You're welcome, pregnant whale." Troy teased back, and Gabriella slapped him on the arm in retaliation.

* * *

The next two weeks went by pretty fast, with Gabriella on bed rest and finishing out the school year at home, which the school was nice enough to let her do. The big day was finally there and excitement was in the air at the Bolton household.

"Help me Troy!" Gabriella demanded as she was trying to zip her light-cream pink strapless dress.

"Why don't you wear that black dress my mom bought you?" Troy asked zipping up the dress with a grunt, as it was stubborn.

"This is a maternity dress Troy!" Gabriella snapped back slipping on her matching ballet flats.

"Okay, sorry." Troy said kissing Gabriella's head.

"That's okay, I'm sorry. It's a big day and someone won't be there that I want there." Gabriella said becoming emotional.

"You're mom said no?" Troy asked pulling Gabriella into a hug, knowing she'd called her mom a few days earlier to invite her.

"Yeah, she said 'I don't want to witness you making a slut out of yourself on stage'." Gabriella cried on Troy's shoulder.

"It's okay baby, you've got me and my parents, Chad and Tay and the rest of the gang." Troy said tightening his grip around Gabriella's waist.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse there is one thing left to do." Gabriella said pushing Troy out of the bathroom and closing the door, leaving him confused.

A few moments later Gabriella opened the door adorned in a cherry-red colored cap and gown. And Troy broke out into a happy smile that matched Gabriella's.

"Well hey there foxy." Troy said flirtatiously as he wrapped Gabriella into his embrace.

"Thank you…" Gabriella said trailing off into the passionate kiss that Troy captured her lips in.

"Un, huh." Troy managed to moan back as they were both being swooped up in the passion.

"Bed…" Gabriella hoarsely croaked out as the ache between her legs was becoming unbearable.

"Yes…" Troy said backing up to the bed and straddling Gabriella, but being ever so careful of her belly.

Loving each other came easy for the two of them, even though Gabriella was 5 and a half months pregnant it didn't matter to them. They loved each other and as long as they got to express it that was all that mattered.

"It's 4:30 and it starts at 6." Troy said looking at the clock on their bedside table.

"No, I don't want too!" Gabriella pouted burying her head into Troy's toned chest.

"Come on baby, we have too. We're graduating high school in a couple of hours." Troy said sitting up with Gabriella.

"Fine, I guess." Gabriella pouted like a little kid.

"Good, now please pull the sheet up over your chest or we'll never leave this room." Troy said turning away as his resistance was weak.

"Why? Does it tease you?" Gabriella asked rolling onto Troy's lap letting the sheet fall off her body.

"Yes, it does!" Troy said tickling Gabriella's sides wildly.

"Okay, fine." Gabriella said getting off of Troy's lap and getting dressed.

"Just save that cap and gown for tonight, okay?" Troy asked shooting a flirtatious smile at Gabriella.

"Sure." Gabriella said smiling cheekily at Troy as she retreated into the bathroom.

* * *

"Troy Adam Bolton." He walked up on stage and accepted his diploma from the principal, waved at his parents, blew Gabi a kiss and walked off stage.

"Gabriella Brielle Bolton." She walked up on stage accepted her diploma, waved at Taylor, posed for a picture Mrs. Bolton was snapping, blew Troy a kiss and walked off stage.

T&G

Troy and Gabriella were parked in his car over looking the city on a beautiful May night. They were talking about the future and what they would do, if they could.

"Circus performer." Gabriella said licking peanut butter off her fingers, as she had been craving it lately.

"Magician." Troy said with Gabriella's swollen feet in his lap.

"Supreme court justice." Gabi said proudly.

"Star shooter for the Lakers." Troy said smiling childishly.

"Singer." Gabriella said, and when she did Troy paused from massaging her feet.

"Coach of the Wildcats." Troy said proudly resuming his massage of his wife's swollen feet.

"Stay-at-home mom." Gabriella said rubbing her belly lovingly.

"Proud dad." Troy said placing his hand on Gabriella's belly.

ring-ring went Troy's cell phone breaking their moment.

"Hello?" Troy answered his phone while smiling at Gabriella.

"Yeah, thank you that's great. Yeah I'll be in touch; yes I do in about 4 months. Thank you, I'll talk it over with my wife and call you back. Bye-bye." Troy finished up his conversation happily and met the eyes of his confused wife.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked confused as he pulled her into his lap.

"Well do you remember when I called that program that helps married high school grads get housing?" Troy asked holding Gabriella tightly.

"Yes…" Gabriella said shaking her head slowly.

"Okay, we have a house." Troy said happily.

"We do? Seriously?!" Gabriella asked getting excited.

"Yep, they want us to talk about it and call back when we deiced." Troy said as he rubbed Gabriella's belly.

"Are we gonna do it?" Gabriella asked being serious.

"Yeah, I think we are." Troy said happily pulling her into a loving hug and kiss.

* * *

**Okay folks that was chap. 9 please review/comment. Next chapter coming soon and called 'Crazy Dreams.' Until then Peace Stay beautiful 17**


	10. Crazy Dreams

**Thank you for being patient! You all seem to really understand the fact that I have _SIX_ stories all going on at once! So without anymore delay chapter 10 'Crazy Dreams'.**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office. They were there for her 24th week check-up, and this was also the day they were supposed to hear from the collage Troy had applied to. If he were to get in over the summer they'd move into their house, which they had yet to tell his folks they were moving to, Troy would go to school in the fall and Gabriella would work to support the twins. And then once Troy was out of collage Gabriella would go, but all of this was off in the future.

Gabriella had been feeling really miserable the past few weeks, with the heat spiking well into the 90's, it _was_ terrible out. Gabriella had also been feeling unexplainably weak and tried easily too, and this only made Troy worry more than he needed. And something that she hadn't told Troy was that she had been bleeding, but she had already been to the doctor who told her it was completely normal to have some light bleeding.

Troy just smiled at his wife as she flipped through a copy of 'Parent's' magazine, feeling his stare on her Gabriella looked up from the article she was reading about twins and asked:

"Why are you staring at me?" Gabriella asked smiling widely while placing a hand on her enlarged stomach.

"I am staring because I can't seem to get over how beautiful you are when you're pregnant with our twins…" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear while nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Oh, Troy. You're not getting lucky tonight." Gabriella stated back with a flirtatious joking tone.

"I know. I just think you look really hot in that white tank top and them cutoffs." Troy whisper pressing a kiss to Gabriella's temple.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"I love you too babe." Troy said cupping Gabriella's face in his hands and placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

Just as they were pulling out of their kiss the nurse called Gabriella's name. Gabriella hopped up on the table with Troy by her side holding her hand, this left Gabi a little confused.

"Why are you holding my hand? The doctor isn't even here yet." Gabriella giggled as Troy lent down and placed and loving kiss to her belly.

"I love you and the collage should be calling anytime now." Troy said with a stressful sigh as Gabriella laid back on the table, taking Troy's hand in comfort.

"You'll get in; I have a good feeling about it." Gabriella reassured Troy with a loving smile.

"Yeah, I hope." Troy said resting his hand over a little bump on Gabriella's belly.

"That would be your daughter…" Gabriella said laughing as this was the first time Troy noticed this.

"That feels like a foot, does she do this a lot?" Troy asked gently rubbing the place.

"Yeah, Christian sticks his elbow out directly in my ribs and Capri pokes her little foot out right next to my bellybutton." Gabriella said placing her hand on top of Troy's.

"Huh, tell me the next time she does, please?" Troy asked smiling as the bump disappeared and Troy removed his hand.

"Sure, of course I will." Gabriella said smiling sweetly as the doctor came in.

"Hello Bolton's!" Dr. Allen said washing her hands drying them and pulling gloves on.

"Hi doctor Allen." Gabriella said as she rested back against the pillow.

"We ready to see the twins?" Dr. Allen asked pleasantly as she pulled the ultrasound over.

"Yep, we're ready." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand and rubbing her thumb with his.

Soon the sound of their unborn children heartbeats filled the room. It was an amazing sound that neither could put into words. As Doctor Allen moved the sensor over Gabriella's belly something caught Troy's eye.

"What's that?" Troy asked pointing to the odd shape in the corner of the screen.

"Well let's take a look…" Dr. Allen said moving the sensor around to get a better look.

Troy looked down at Gabriella who was worriedly watching the screen patently waiting to see what was wrong.

"Aha, I see what it is." Dr. Allen said as a smile graced her face.

"What is it?" both Troy and Gabriella asked in unison wanting to know.

"Well, it's another baby." Dr. Allen said watching shocked expressions come over both Troy and Gabriella's faces.

"Another baby?!" Gabriella and Troy both asked again in unison with shock.

"Wait a minute…" Dr. Allen said as something caught her eye.

"What another kid?" Gabriella asked with an apprehensive giggle.

"Haa, you two got room for two sons and a daughter?" Dr. Allen asked looking up at Troy and Gabriella.

"It's a boy? We're having two little boys?" Gabriella asked smiling up at Troy.

"Yes, two sons." Dr. Allen answered wiping the gel off Gabriella's belly.

"No wonder our little girl is kicking all the time, she's crowded by her brother's!" Gabriella said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, so Christian, Capri and Caden." Troy said placing a loving hand on Gabriella's belly.

"Caden Matthew, I think it's perfect." Gabriella said sitting up and snaking her arms around Troy's neck.

"I love you Brie…" Troy said trailing off into a passionate kiss as Dr. Allen left the room.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella replied back as they pulled apart and smiled at each other like a couple of fools.

"Okay, I just want to take some blood from Gabi and then you two can be on your way." Dr. Allen said coming back in the room with syringes and a needle.

"Alrighty doc." Gabriella said holding out her arm for Dr. Allen.

As Dr. Allan was taking Gabriella's blood a thought crossed Troy's mind and so he asked.

"Dr. Allen way didn't we notice the other baby before?" Troy asked and Gabriella shot him a perplexed look.

"Well, he was hiding behind your other little boy this whole time. That's way he wasn't noticed before." Dr. Allen answered Troy politely as she put a Band-Aid on Gabriella's arm.

"The boys are identical, right?" Gabriella asked as Troy stroked her back.

"Yes, you had ovulated two eggs both were fertilized and one split giving you the boys." Dr. Allen explained politely.

"We kinda knew some of that doctor Allen." Troy stated with an awkward smile while trying not to be rude.

"I know I'm just trying to refresh your memory." Dr. Allen said smiling as she opened the door for them.

"Thank you Dr. Allen." Gabriella said as they left her office.

"Your welcome hon." Dr. Allen said waving good-bye.

* * *

"Triplets! I could kill you right now but I'm just so happy!" Gabriella stated flustered on the ride home.

"Why do you want to kill me Gabi?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella confused.

"Well it was bad enough you got me pregnant, then it was twins, now triplets! I could strangle you!" Gabriella exclaimed trying hard to not smile happily.

"You don't really care, do ya? You're just thinking about how when we made love we made those three, aren't you?" Troy asked turning to Gabriella as they were stopped at a red light.

"I love you Troy…" Gabriella said turning to Troy with happy tears flowing down her face.

"I love you too Brie." Troy said pulling Gabriella into a caring hug, but proved to be a challenge with her belly.

"Well, I think our kids are growing." Troy said placing his and on Gabriella's stomach.

"I'd say." Gabriella said sitting back in her seat with hand on belly as the light turned green.

"Can you tell where Caden is now?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yep, right here…" Gabriella said rubbing the far right side of her stomach.

"You really like the name? Caden?" Troy asked smiling at the sight of his wife talking to her belly.

"Yeah I do, what made you come up with it?" Gabriella asked looking up at Troy.

"Well, Chad and Taylor said if their baby's a boy they'd name it that. But I guess we got to it first." Troy said with a smirk wondering if Gabi had gotten what he said.

"Wait, do you just tell me that Tay is pregnant?!" Gabriella exclaimed surprised.

"Call her yourself and find out…" Troy said pointing to Gabriella's cell phone lying on the seat.

"Are you pregnant Taylor?" Gabriella asked as soon as Taylor picked up the phone.

"I knew you'd be calling, yes Gabi I'm pregnant." Taylor answered with a giggle.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You're having a baby and I'm having triplets." Gabriella said rubbing her belly happily.

"Triplets?" Taylor asked with surprise.

"Yes, two boys and a girl." Gabriella answered looking at Troy happily.

"I'm so happy for you Gabs, congrats to you and Troy." Taylor said before hanging up the phone.

"And best wishes to you and Chad." Gabriella said just before ending her conversation.

"You hungry?" Troy asked as they were coming close to 'Betsy's Diner' a little hangout just outside of town.

"Yes, starving." Gabriella answered with a giggle.

"Okay, we'll just st…" Troy trailed off as his cell began to ring.

"Answer it Troy!" Gabriella urged as Troy was just staring at the ringing phone.

"Oh, Okay. Hello?" Troy stammered being jolted out of his trance and picking up the phone.

Gabriella watched intently as Troy talked with the admissions office from the University of Albuquerque. He was replying 'yes', 'sure' and 'of course' leaving Gabi completely out of the loop. Then after what seemed like the longest phone conversation ever, Troy hung up and turned to Gabriella to tell her the news.

"So, did you get in?" Gabriella asked becoming impatient.

"Brie…" Troy said pausing with dramatic effect.

"Troy Adam Bolton! Tell me now!" Gabriella urged impatiently.

"I got in…" Troy trailed off with elation watching the expression that came over Gabriella's face.

"You did? Really baby?" Gabriella asked with utter joy as Troy brought her into a hug.

"Yes, I got in." Troy answered nodding happily as Gabriella placed affectionate kisses all over his face.

As they kissed and embraced in Troy's car parked at 'Betsy's Diner', something came across Troy's mind that left him wondering.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Gabriella asked as she was getting ready for bed that night.

"You…" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella's belly at best he could.

His bear chest was resting against her thin night gowned back, his arms wrapped tightly around her six month pregnant belly, her head leaning on his shoulder. It was a blissful state to be in, and it was only going to get better once Troy told Gabi what was on his mind.

"Marry me?" Troy asked quietly as he kissed Gabriella's head.

"But we already are silly." Gabriella stated with a giggle.

"I meant at a real Church with all our friends and family, bridesmaids and groomsmen a reception, a real honeymoon. The works for Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton, how's that sound?" Troy asked rubbing Gabi's belly lovingly.

"You mean it? For real?" Gabriella asked turning around to face Troy.

"Yes, of course I mean it. I want nothing more but to give you the best that this life has to offer Brie." Troy said with such truthfulness in his voice that it brought tears to Gabriella's eyes.

"Okay. I'll marry you…again." Gabriella answered as Troy kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Okay, then next month after we get settled in the new house we'll have the wedding, is that okay?" Troy asked wiping Gabriella's tears with his thumbs.

"Perfect, it sounds prefect." Gabriella replied as Troy pulled her into a tender hug.

* * *

"Troy and Gabriella come here please?" Andrea yelled for her son and daughter-in-law the next morning.

"What's going on mom?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella found his mom and dad in the living room.

"You're moving?" Andrea asked becoming emotional.

"Well…" Troy said becoming nervous.

"Yes, Andrea we are moving. We thought it would be best, since we'll have three babies on our hands. So…" Gabriella answered with an anxious vibe.

"Three? You're having triplets?" Mark asked looking back and forth between Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah dad, we're having triplets." Troy answered wrapping his arm around Gabi's waist.

"Well then that's all the more reason to stay…" Andrea stressed pleading with them.

"No mom, we've made up our minds. We're moving." Troy snapped sounding bitter.

"Fine, we'll let you two be grown ups, but if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Andrea said holding back tears.

"Okay, mom thanks." Troy thanked his mom with a hug.

"So when are you going?" Mark asked smiling at them.

"Um, hopefully within the month." Gabriella answered for Troy as he went to answer the phone.

"Gabi babe, can you come here a second please?" Troy asked from the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Gabriella asked Troy as she found him at the kitchen table, looking worried.

"That was Dr. Allen." Troy answered staring blankly at the wall.

"What did she want Troy?" Gabriella answered becoming worried.

"She needs you to come in to the hospital tomorrow for testing." Troy answered realizing he had to tell Gabriella what was happening.

"Way Troy?" Gabriella asked her hand flying to her stomach in worry.

"She thinks you may have…" Troy trailed off as he caught a look at Gabi's worried eyes.

"She thinks what Troy?" Gabriella asked angry and worried tears running down her face.

By this time Troy's parents were waiting too.

"She thinks you're anemic Gabi…" Troy finally answered as Gabriella broke into worried sobs.

Troy was there holding Gabriella as she cried with worry not for herself but for her unborn babies.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 10, please review if you liked it! Next chap coming soon and called 'We'll Be Together…'**

**Until then Peace Stay Beautiful 17**


	11. We'll Be Together

**This is chapter 11 entitled 'We'll Be Together…' please review! And I'm also so very sorry for the long wait, but I had a few things come up so I kinda had to push this back for a little while.**

* * *

The day couldn't seem to get any longer or tiresome. Troy and Gabriella were at the hospital, Gabi was being tested for anemia. They both hoped and prayed she didn't have it, but they feared the worst. Finally after a full day of tests and waiting the doctor came in with the result.

"Well Gabriella. You're fine, just take it easy and reduce your stress. But other than that the babies and mom are just fine." Dr. Allen informed the couple as they kissed and hugged happily.

"So I'm okay?" Gabriella asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes, you're all doing well. No anemia." Dr. Allen said with a smile.

"Thank you doctor Allen." Troy thanked her politely.

"You're welcome, now I'll leave you to change Gabi and then you're free to go." Dr. Allen replied cheerfully before exiting.

"Thank God you're okay baby." Troy said as he wrapped Gabriella up in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, we're blessed." Gabriella said as she rubbed her belly happily.

* * *

The wedding day drew closer and the day of their medical scare grew further gone. They were happy and looking forward to their future with their kids. On this day Troy was taking Gabriella to see the house they'd be moving into before the babies came.

"Keep them beautiful browns closed!" Troy exclaimed teasingly as he pulled up in the driveway of the house.

"They are!" Gabriella retorted with a giggle.

"Okay, one more minute…" Troy said as he got out of the car and went around to help his very pregnant wife out.

Gabriella was only 6 months along, but with it being triplets she looked ready to deliver at any time. She had been having contractions, not active labor ones, just kinda like a cramping feeling in her stomach and back. She'd usually have them at night when she was trying to sleep, Troy being the loving husband he is, would lie there and just rub her achy belly, even placing a few loving kisses to it as well. They'd held off making love, doctor's orders, she told them it was okay once in awhile, but not nightly, like they had been. But Troy was okay with it because Gabriella had been anything but in the mood for sex. She was worn-out, bloated, uncomfortable, hormonal, aggravated, crying, sweaty, throwing up anything she ate, and on top of all that and more was the fact her belly was huge and it seemed to grow by hour. But there was an upside to it, she loved feeling her babies grow and move inside her, also her sex drive was on a high, Troy couldn't complain or resist her need, when Gabi was up to it that is.

They'd become stronger since moving in together and then getting married, everything thrown their way made them stronger. Not just as individuals but as a couple, sexually, emotionally, spiritually, more caring, more giving, more loving. Troy had learned exactly what love was with Gabriella by his side, although he'd never admit it to her, but she could tell he'd changed and it was a good thing.

"Alright babe, open them." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear lovingly as they stood on the front lawn of their house.

"Okay, ohh Troy…" Gabriella trailed off almost in tears at the sight of their house.

"Like it?" Troy asked seeing Gabriella's happy expression.

It was a traditional looking two story home, white with light blue shutters. A picket fence, swing set and big back yard, two door garage, and a front porch with swing, just like Gabriella wanted. It was their dream house and they couldn't wait to move in.

"It's prefect, thank you honey." Gabriella said giving Troy a loving kiss.

"You're welcome. Now how about a tour of the inside?" Troy asked offering Gabriella his hand.

"Oh that sounds nice, just as long as this tour involves a bathroom visit." Gabriella said with a slight blush, Troy knew what she meant.

"There's a bathroom down stairs." Troy said as they started up the walk.

"Good, where?" Gabriella asked as Troy opened the door.

"Right down there." Troy said pointing down a hallway next to the stairs which led to the second level.

"Thank you, I feel better!" Gabriella exclaimed coming out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Sure, are you still bleeding?" Troy asked as Gabriella had been bleeding on and off the past few days.

"Yeah, but Dr. Allen said it's normal in multiple births. No matter how bad it gets." Gabriella mumbled the last part but Troy still heard.

"What do you mean?" he asked becoming worried.

"I-it's-well…I'm bleeding like I've got my period." Gabriella answered letting out a worried, uneasy sigh.

"And that's normal?" Troy asked becoming really worried.

"Dr. Allen said I should only get worried when I start bleeding through my clothes, and I'm not, so." Gabriella answered leaning against the banister.

"Okay, well if it's normal." Troy said not convinced.

"It is." Gabriella answered pulling Troy into a loving hug.

"Alright, now how about the rest of the tour." Troy said extending his hand out to Gabriella.

"Sure, let's go." Gabriella said accepting Troy's hand as he led her up the stairs.

They spent the next three hours looking around their house, and thinking and imagining their future in the house. They were meeting up with the gang to talk about the wedding, on the way to dinner Gabriella was feeling ill.

"You sure about this?" Troy asked seeing the discomfort his wife was in.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once we get there." Gabriella said gripping her stomach tightly.

"Okay, babe." Troy answered with a worried sigh.

After a few minutes of silence it was broke by Gabriella's scream of pain.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he quickly pulled over.

"I'm in labor Troy. Get me to the hospital now!!" Gabriella demanded through her gritted teeth.

"You sure baby?" Troy asked to be sure.

"Yes, the contractions are really bad." Gabriella said as her contraction ended.

"Alright we'll go to the hospital." Troy said as he turned onto the road and towards the hospital.

"Oh lord, hurry up!!" Gabriella yelled bearing over in pain.

"There is a speed limit Gabi." Troy said with a soft chuckle at Gabriella's impatiens.

"Shut up! Oh sh…" Gabriella trailed off cussing to herself. Troy laughed at this; Gabriella only cussed when she was in pain or ticked off.

"Did your water break?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"No, it just hurts like hell!" Gabriella began to yelled as another contraction hit.

Troy knew only to get really worried after her water broke; it meant she was in premature labor and the babies lives would be in danger. As long as her water didn't break the babies would be safe.

Finally after about fifteen minutes they pulled up at the hospital, and Gabriella's labor was intensifying. Gabriella was now cussing in Spanish, and Troy didn't understand a word of it. She only did that when her words of choice would be of an R-rated dialogue, but Troy only picked up on a few because they sounded much like the English translation, but then he wasn't too sure. Troy helped Gabriella out of the car and then in through the emergency room doors. A few nurses and a doctor surrounded them when after Troy called out for help, they instructed Troy to lie Gabriella down on a gurney one of the nurses wheeled over. The medical team began to exam her as a nurse at the desk called Dr. Allen.

* * *

Troy couldn't be with Gabriella, he had to wait in the waiting room until he got the okay to come in. Her water hadn't broken but she was bleeding more, and this worried the doctors. Finally after about 45 minutes Dr. Allen came out to talk with Troy.

"You're wife is stubborn." Dr. Allen said with a light chuckle as she sat down next to Troy.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Troy replied with the same tone.

"She is the only 18 year old I know who would be in labor for well over 8 hours and not tell anyone about it." Dr. Allen said and Troy's eyes widened in shock.

"She was? And she knew?" Troy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'd say she's been having strong contractions for about 11 hours now." Dr. Allen said looking down at her watch.

"Are the babies okay?" Troy asked becoming worried.

"We have her on a drug which will stop the contractions, rather or not her body does is up to it." Dr. Allen said with a tense sigh.

"Did her water break?" Troy asked knowing if it did the babies would be coming and it would be too early.

"No, and that's a good sign." Dr. Allen answered with a positive tone.

"Can I see her?" Troy asked looking up at Dr. Allen with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, go on in." Dr. Allen said standing up and opening the door for Troy.

Troy walked in to see Gabriella talking to and rubbing her belly, Troy knew that meant she was scared, not just for her life but for the lives of their children also. He walked up to her and she pulled him into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in labor?" Troy asked quietly as he hovered over Gabriella.

"I thought it would stop. But then I started bleeding really bad and then the contractions got really bad, so it all just started to go down hill." Gabriella explained starting to cry.

"Its okay baby, just next time it happens tell me, please?" Troy begged caringly.

"Okay, I will." Gabriella answered as Troy gave her a sweet kiss.

"We'll have to move the wedding up a month." Gabriella said after a few moments of quiet.

"Why?" Troy asked feeling confused.

"Dr. Allen wants me on bed rest. Starting the week we want to get married." Gabriella answered holding her stomach as the babies were kicking.

"That's two weeks from now." Troy said as they wanted to have their wedding 4th of July weekend.

"Right, so we'll have to get married next weekend." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Next week?" Troy asked surprised.

"Yes, next Saturday. I already talked to everyone and that's just fine." Gabriella said with a loving smile.

"Next week we are going to stand up in front of our friends and family and say how much we love each other. I like it!" Troy exclaimed happily as he hugged Gabriella.

"Yeah, we are." Gabriella answered a sense of seductiveness in her voice as they embraced one another.

Everything was at an almost prefect, like life usually is. Too bad it has to end all so soon.

* * *

**That was chapter 11 I hope you liked it! And please review because on the last chap I got no reviews and that made me worry you're not reading it or you don't like it! Anyway next chapter coming soon and called 'Would You Go with Me'.**

**Peace until then Stay Beautiful 17**


	12. Would You Go with Me

Due to issues in my personal life and writers block, this got pushed _way _back. And so here is chapter 12, 'Would You Go With Me'.

Oh and my good friend Kristi now has an account on here! She's darkraven1992, and from what she's told me she'll be writing for different movies and shows. I'll keep you posted though.

* * *

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked running into Mark's office just about a month after their wedding.

"On the court playing with some of the elementary kids." Mark answered as Gabriella waddled off in that direction. She'd really been having trouble getting around lately.

She stopped at the entrance watching Troy playing with Chad's little sister and Kelsi's little brother. A smile creeping across her face at how good Troy was with kids and how she was looking forward to having their little ones. And then she was reminded why she needed him.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled from across the room. Troy jerked his head up and ran over to her.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked with a sweet smile.

"Babies Troy, babies." Gabriella heaved with deep breathes.

"It's time?" Troy asked seeing the look on Gabriella's face and how she was gripping her 35 weeks pregnant belly.

"Yes, why else would I be here?" Gabriella asked almost doubling over in pain.

"Okay, come on." Troy replied helping Gabriella out to their car.

It was a big day, next to their wedding of course. Which only took place a month ago, and now the babies were coming. Life was crazy and wonderful all at once.

* * *

_A month earlier…_

"Taylor, do I look okay?" Gabriella asked turning to Taylor with her crème white formal maternity dress.

"Yes Gabi that is the best maternity wedding dress I've seen." Taylor answered her two month pregnant belly showing through her periwinkle bridesmaids dress.

"It's not a wedding dress. It's just a formal white dress Tay." Gabriella replied with a snippy tone.

"It's still pretty though Gabi." Taylor's caring tone accompanied her soft facial expression.

"Yeah, even though I do look like a six men tent in it." Gabriella sighed placing a hand on her very swollen stomach.

Troy and Gabriella really had to downsize the ceremony; since she was in danger of losing the babies and had trouble getting around. They wanted a big and grand Church wedding, but plans needed to be changed. So they settled for a simple, yet elegant vow renewal ceremony that a local Church specialized in. There was white and periwinkle blue candles and flowers everywhere; all different sizes, colors and textures as well. Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke served as Troy's groomsmen in their nice white suits. Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Martha were Gabi's bridesmaids in their periwinkle strapless dresses.

"You ready Gabi?" Mark asked poking his head into the hallway outside the sanctuary.

"Yes, I am." Gabriella smiled linking arms with him.

"Now listen, Troy has a surprise for you…" Mark whispered being a bit cryptic and Gabi was confused.

The Church door's opened and when they did an old familiar voice filled the room. Gabriella one time mentioned to Troy that if they ever got married the 'right way' she'd want to walk down the aisle to Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be'; and Troy remembered. Gabriella couldn't control her emotions when she heard 'I'll Be' playing as she walked towards the man who made that song a reality for her. Both singing to each other by time Gabi reached the altar left tears in the eyes of their friends and family. Mark hugged Gabriella sweetly and gave her away as the last few notes of the song played and Troy held tightly onto Gabriella's hand.

"I, Troy Adam, want that song to be our reality, and I will strive daily to make it happen. You, Gabriella Brielle, are my world, my truth, my life; you are giving me a family; which I've loved from the minute they were created inside of you. We intended just to make love that night but got something else as well, our future growing and living in you and I can only hope to be the 'greatest fan of your life, your crying shoulder…' I hope you can make me that to you, I love you Brie." Troy read off his written vows to Gabriella, as she tried hard not to cry, but being pregnant made that impossible.

"We stood at an altar before and said those age-old words that are so very special. But I'm here to make a new and hope these words will be just as special. I will forever be there for you; come what may. One day we may not be in love anymore, but this fire within me will still burn for you and the love you've given me. You proved that history doesn't repeat it's self when you work at it, and love is not just a word. And the best part is you've stayed with me through a situation we never pictured happening, and that has said more than words how much you love me. I can only hope twenty years from now we'll sit and talk about these days how far we have and will come, I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella's vows hit Troy right in the heart, he cried, she giggled and cried too.

The pastor announced them husband and wife again and they walked down the aisle in pure happiness. The reception was held in the big backyard of Troy and Gabriella's house; Mark and Andrea were helping to get them settled, and offered to lend a hand whenever needed. Andrea, Taylor and Gabriella had spent the past few afternoons getting everything ready; because Gabi planned on surprising Troy with how good the house looked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, pleases help me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Troy Adam Bolton!" the DJ announced as Troy and Gabriella made their way into the candlelit tent and onto the dance floor.

Troy pulled Gabriella close and rubbed her back lovingly as the song began to play; he was saying without the words how much he was looking forward to that night. Gabi had promised, they'd talked to the doctor, and Troy had wanted to make love with Gabi on their wedding night. And so, Dr. Allen gave the okay, Gabi was willing, and Troy was beyond ready.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

"You look so beautiful pregnant with our babies…" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as they danced.

"Here, give me your hand…" Gabriella whispered taking Troy's hand and placing it on her belly.

"That's how much I love you…" Gabriella smiled up at Troy as he felt soft little thumps under his palm.

"I couldn't agree more…" Troy whispered lovingly against Gabriella's hair.

_It's your love _

_It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

"When can we leave?" Gabriella asked with need and want in her voice and eyes.

"As soon as we cut the cake, babe…" Troy whispered his hand making probing motions into the arch of Gabriella's back.

"And we'll do that after this." Gabriella replied with a seductive smile.

"Whatever you want baby…" Troy smiled hoping no one noticed the moment they were having. 

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you asked me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
what it is that won't let me go

"Why did you want to get married again?" Gabriella asked from where her head rested on Troy's shoulder.

"Hmm, you'll see…" Troy replied being mysterious.

"Okay, love you." Gabriella whispered feeling like a little school girl.

_  
It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_  
It's your love  
it's your love_

"That's why." Troy smiled as the song ended and all of their friends and family began applauding.

"And I'm glad we did." Gabriella smiled looking up into Troy's eyes and they both felt that spark they've always had.

"Now let's cut that cake!" Troy exclaimed walking over to the cake table with an eager look on his face.

After another hour or so of good wishes, dances, and smiles, with some tears, they were finally alone. Well, almost alone.

* * *

"You got me a puppy?!" Gabriella exclaimed as a ball of fluff hopped up on her lap.

"Yeah, you like her?" Troy asked his wife who was busy kissing and hugging the small yorkie.

"Yes, Troy I love her. Thank you babe…" Gabriella replied kissing Troy on the cheek.

"I'm glad, her name's Bea." Troy smiled patting the little dog on the head.

"Now, I have something for you Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella giggled taking Bea placing her on the couch and taking Troy by the hand.

"And what might that be Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked wrapping Gabriella tightly in his arms as they stumbled slowly up the stairs.

"Well, take a look…" Gabriella smiled opening their bedroom door with a quick sweep.

It was dressed to perfection. The bed had been made with beautiful white lace and silk bedding; and the room was just as pretty. Candles everywhere, they provided a romantic glow over the room. And flowers from the rose and daisies bushes behind their house added the right touch to the dressers and bedside tables. Petals were scattered all over the bed and floor, and a path led to the bathroom. This is where Troy thought he might have a heart attack. More candles and flowers, they created an inviting scene around the suck-in tub. It was like a dream, and nothing else in the world existed but them.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked from her place leaning against the closed door.

"I think you did a wonderful job Mrs. Bolton." Troy smiled his eyes locked with Gabriella's that were full of lust and want.

"Thank you, Troy…" Gabriella said almost whispering as Troy started walking towards her with a look in his eyes she'd only seen once before.

"Anytime…" Troy breathed as he and Gabriella were less than an inch apart.

"If you don't kiss me within the next two seconds I'm going to h" Troy cut Gabriella off by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Troy carried Gabriella over to their bed and straddled her carefully, as her belly was the size of a beach ball. Gabriella knew it wouldn't go well and Troy sensed her worry and stopped needing to know what was wrong.

"What's up baby?" Troy asked lying down on his back next to Gabriella.

"Do you want it? Or me?" Gabriella queried with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. You don't have to feel insecure about how you look, because in my eyes I've never seen anything more beautiful." Troy smiled kissing Gabriella lovingly as his hand showed affection over her belly.

"What if I can't keep up like before?" Gabriella asked resting her hand on Troy's.

"I'll go slowly; we need to be careful of them anyway." Troy replied rubbing Gabi's belly.

"Okay, but I'm going to apologize now of being terrible before hand." Gabriella giggled as Troy got out of bed and walked over to her side.

"Come on, there's a nice, long, hot shower calling our name." Troy smiled taking Gabriella by the hand and leading her into their bathroom.

It was a night neither of that would linger in their hearts and minds forever. And it happened just a month ago, oh how time flies.

* * *

_Present day…_

"She needs the c-section, Troy." Dr. Allen was explaining to Troy after Gabriella had been admitted and settled into her room.

"She wants to do it natural doctor, and I'm not going to be the one to change her mind." Troy sighed getting up from the stool he was sitting on and going back to Gabi's side.

"I'm doing this Troy. I don't want surgery! I can do it! But you'll need to come with me; I can't do it on my own." Gabriella heaved through another painful contraction.

"Yeah babe, I'll go with you, right here and right now." Troy replied kissing Gabriella firmly on the lips as another contraction started.

It was only the beginning of a process that would not only test their will, but the love they felt for each other as well.

* * *

**That was chapter 12, and since I have no other stories going on right now I'll try to give you another chapter next week.** **Enjoy!**


	13. Walk Away

**Here is chapter 13 of 'You Stay With Me' entitled 'Walk Away'. Please review if you liked it!**

* * *

It was 2 am and nerves were running raw. Gabriella was cussing in every language she knew; English, Spanish, and Italian; which she took the past year in school. And poor Troy could do nothing to soothe her pain. Gabi insisted on doing it natural until she couldn't anymore. And Troy was sure that the breaking point was coming soon.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Gabriella cried, wined, and yelled all through her contraction.

"Its okay baby and it will be over soon." Troy repeated the same words he'd been saying for hours.

"You've been saying that for the last twelve hours Troy!" Gabriella heaved loudly and took a deep breath before continuing.

"We are never making love again! And you are getting neutered after all of this is over!" Gabriella breathed through the last few moments of her contraction.

"Excuse me?!" Troy asked surprised jumping up from his seat next to Gabi's bed.

"OW! This hurts like hell!" Gabriella shouted gripping tightly onto the rails on her bed.

"You need to get the epidural now Brie. You can't keep going like this darling." Troy sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't want the cesarean Troy! I can't!" Gabriella shrieked loudly and hoarsely.

"You need it though honey…" Troy groaned knowing Gabriella was set on not having it.

"I'll only do it if one or all of the babies are in trouble Troy." Gabriella replied after gulping hard on the water glass Troy had gotten her.

"Well, right now it's a touchy situation babe. They don't know if any of them are going to be okay, or even you." Troy sighed and Gabriella's eyes went tearyed and wide in one second.

"I want to see them grow up, graduate, get married, and have babies. And I want to lay with you the rest of my life; I love you all that much. I'll do it Troy, I want the c-section." Gabriella caved knowing all the trouble she'd had with her pregnancy was putting her babies in danger.

Three hours later Troy found himself staring at three small infants, all his and Gabi's. Each one had already developed a personality, and in Troy's opinion they all looked like their mother. Christian the oldest was born at 10:40 pm, and weighted 8 pounds, 7ozs, and 19 inches, he was also the biggest. Capri came next at 10:42, she was the smallest at only 6 pounds 4ozs and 16 inches, and she instantly became Daddy's little girl. Caden was a little slower at coming into the world, at 10:46 the 7 pound 7ozs 17 inches youngest Bolton was born. All three were loved from the beginning, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be hard.

* * *

Four months later

Demi Lovato was heard playing throughout that four bedroom home, as Gabriella was getting ready for the day. Troy watched his wife sing along at the top of her lunges as she slipped on a pair of sweatpants and one of his shirts, three giggling babies in the crib next to their bed. They had about twenty minutes until Andrea and Sharpay came over to help Gabi while Troy was at college. They learned early on to plan their help wisely, Troy's parents, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad were the biggest helpers. Yes, Sharpay changed diapers. They figured having two other sets of hands helped when they first were home and Gabriella was still recovering from surgery. And once she was well it became one extra set, until last week when Troy started classes at U of A.

"Good morning wife…" Troy lazily smiled as Gabriella placed a morning kiss to his cheek.

"Same to you husband." Gabriella giggled as Troy rested his hands on her rear, his favorite body part of hers in other words.

"What are you doing today?" Troy queried pulling Gabriella down on the bed with him.

"Taking care of our kids and planning Tay's shower." Gabriella smiled stroking Troy's bare chest.

"Wow, don't strain yourself too much babe." Troy joked as Gabriella sighed at the sound of their front door bell chiming.

"And my day begins." Gabriella unhappily got off the bed to walk downstairs and answer the door.

Once Gabriella got Andrea and Sharpay settled and giving the boys their baths, she skipped upstairs to get Capri and check on Troy.

"Look there's mommy!" Troy exclaimed pointing over to Gabi as he cradled Capri tightly to his shoulder.

"Hi baby girl!" Gabriella cooed taking the little baby into her arms.

"She was crying for you." Troy smiled watching his wife and daughter interact with each other.

"Yeah, I know. She's mommy's girl." Gabi threw Troy a playful smile over her shoulder, which he flirtatiously returned. They often fought over who little Capri loved more, since she was the only girl and got a certain amount of attention from her parents.

Troy walked up behind Gabriella, placed his hands on her behind and huskily whispered:

"_Be glad my mom and Shar are here…_" his warm breath hit Gabi's neck, sending chills up her spine.

"Ohh, now. Our anniversary is next Saturday, and you can wait until then." Gabriella turned to Troy bouncing Capri in her arms.

"Anniversary? The last I checked we got married in February." Troy confusedly looked at Gabriella as she changed Capri's diaper.

"We met and fell in love the first day of senior year, just one year ago." Gabriella smiled at Troy, and he returned it big and happy.

"That's right, we did." Troy smiled remembering the sweet memory.

"Now I have to go get ready. I have errands to run, and you have to go to school." Gabi kissed Troy before disappearing down the stairs, with Capri cradled in her arms.

It's not like they didn't want to be intimate, it's that they couldn't. Between the babies, Gabi's recovering from the surgery, and Troy starting school. Being intimate just wasn't an option, but both were determined to have a night alone next weekend.

* * *

"Will Taylor like it? That's all I want to know Chad!" Gabriella huffed over the phone as she was standing in the bakery picking up the cake for Taylor's baby shower.

"Yeah, as long as it's chocolate." Chad answered a loud clanking coming from behind him.

"It is, and says 'Welcome to the World Baby Danforth!'" Gabriella read off the front of the cake as louder clanking came from Chad's end.

"Good, she'll love it." Chad sighed distracted as the sound of papers rustling was heard.

"Cool, now what are you doing?!" Gabriella queried writing a check to pay for the cake and cookies she bought.

"Putting together a 'Four-in-one Bugaboo Stroller', that's what it says on the box anyway." Chad sighed annoyed reading off the box.

"Oh, Troy and I got those for the babies. He put together all three, and yes they were all pains in the ass to put together." Gabriella giggled at the memory.

"And something tells me you and Tay are one in the same saying 'it grows with them, this will be the only stroller we'll have to buy'?" Chad smirked at the look he was sure Gabriella was giving him.

"Of course not! We moms just think alike!" Gabriella laughed defending herself.

"Sure you do!" Chad chuckled looking for his drill.

"Just call Troy to come over and help you, I'm sure he will." Gabriella sighed as she loaded the cake into her car.

"I will, thanks Gabs." Chad smiled slamming the top on his toolbox.

"Anytime." Gabriella giggled before hanging up the phone.

Gabriella finished her errands and headed home. Once there she began decorating for Taylor's shower while Andrea and Sharpay helped with the babies. Troy got home at six, ate, helped bathed the babies, made his mom and Sharpay go home, helped put the babies to bed, and then finally at almost nine he got to have a real conversation with his wife.

"How was school?" Gabriella asked folding laundry while sitting on her and Troy's bed with a glass of wine to her right.

"Fine, the professors really understand about the fact I have a family and need a little extra time on assignments. And my study partner's really cool too." Troy sighed helping Gabriella fold towels.

"That's nice, are you going to take the boys to your mom while I get ready in the morning?" Gabriella sipped on her wine as Troy took the laundry to the linen closet across the hall.

"Yeah, then I'll come back and help you with Capri." Troy walked into the room smiling as the sounds of their sleeping babies came through the baby monitor on the nightstand.

"Isn't it nice to have our room back to ourselves?" Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her into his arms.

"Yep, I'll have to thank my mom for moving stuff around today. I was going to do it Sunday though." Troy watched Gabriella finish her glass of white wine, and he noticed for the first time that evening she was drinking.

"Yes, I'm allowed to have this." Gabriella answered as if she read the question on Troy's mind.

"You getting drunk for me?" Troy asked with a sly grin on his face.

"No, I'm just a cheap drunk. You know that firsthand babe." Gabriella giggled, and for a moment Troy saw the little girl in her turn into a woman, but it was gone just as quick.

"What are you staring at me for?!" Gabriella exclaimed looking at Troy like he was an idiot for gawking at her.

"Nothing, I just saw my future." Troy ducked his head embarrassed as Gabriella giggled at his blush.

"Well, I see my future every time I look at you…" Gabriella sighed happily as her voice was calm and loving.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy smiled pulling his bride into a loving hug.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella whispered sweetly against Troy's neck.

They fell asleep in each others arms, until, like clockwork, the babies woke up for their 2 am feeding. But they didn't care; it was part of their lives, caring for their little creations.

* * *

Saturday morning came with Gabriella waking to find both Caden and Christian in bed with her. Confused, she placed them in the crib they kept in their room and went to find Troy.

"Why were the boys in bed with me?" she asked finding Troy in the living room holding Capri.

"Cappie got sick, and threw up all over herself this morning. And if she was contagious I didn't want the boys getting it." Troy explained as Gabriella pulled Capri out of Troy's arms upon hearing the news.

"Is she okay?" Gabi asked looking the little girl over.

"Yeah, she's fine. Fussy, but fine." Troy sighed running a tired hand through his hair.

"Think she'll be okay come time for Tay's baby shower?" Gabriella inquired while walking into the kitchen with Capri in tow.

"Yeah, she hasn't gotten sick anymore after I fed her." Troy answered tiredly pouring a cup of coffee for himself and Gabi.

"Well, maybe we could take her to your moms'. I don't want her getting anymore sick than she already is." Gabriella took a sip of her coffee, after pouring half of the sugar bowl in it.

"Want some cream with that sugar babe?" Troy chuckled watching his wife stir her cup.

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm serious though about taking her to your mom." Gabriella sighed rocking Capri in her arms.

"Sure, it'll be better." Troy yawned walking towards the stairs.

"Good, can you take her?!" Gabriella yelled up the stairs, knowing Troy was planning on going back to bed, until she'd pour water on his head, like she did almost every Saturday morning.

"Yes dear!" Troy yelled back stopping at the top of the stairs, knowing there was more.

"When?!" Gabriella bellowed, sounding impatient.

"Before the shower Brie!" Troy sighed, a little too loudly, giving away his frustration.

Gabriella gave no reply, she just charged up the steps, handed Capri to Troy, and stormed into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam.

Since the babies had come along Troy and Gabi were more distant, and it hurt them both. But neither would say a word about it, so silently, their love was dying. They loved each other when no stress was interfering, but that rarely happened. Just like the chances of having a snowstorm in the middle of August, there would never be a stress-free day for the 18-year-old parents of infant triplets.

Gabriella was wrapping Taylor's present when Troy came back from taking Capri to his moms', and tension was hanging.

"You get Capri settled?" Gabi smiled as Troy found her sitting at the dining room table.

"Yeah, my mom said if anything happens she'll call." Troy sighed looking complexly at a large pink and blue decoration in the middle of the table.

"It's a Baby Wisher…" Gabriella once again answered Troy without him even asking his question.

"And what the heck is that?!" Troy exclaimed looking inside the baby wishing well.

"It is where the guests write down their wishes, hopes, dreams, and good joy for baby Danforth." Gabriella sighed as the doorbell chimed.

"Oh okay, I'll get the door." Troy replied annoyed at the attitude Gabi was giving him.

"Hello Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed happily as Troy opened the door to find she, Ryan, Kelsi, and Zeke.

"Hey Shar, come in." Troy put on a friendly face and let his guests in.

After that more guests began arriving, and then fifteen minutes before the party started Taylor and Chad got there. Let the fun begin!

"Okay, everyone has a piece of paper with questions on it about the hopes and wishes for the baby. Write down how you think Taylor and Chad would answer them." Gabriella got a game started just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it honey!" Gabriella smiled over at Troy as she was closest to the door.

"Hello?" Gabriella questioned the bleach blonde with daring emerald eyes in front of her.

"Yeah, is Troy home?" the blonde asked with that smile Gabi always hated getting from the popular girls in high school.

"Um, we have guests. What's your name?" Gabriella questioned keeping her anger in check.

"Tabitha, I'm his study partner." The girl answered and Gabriella felt like the chick was intruding.

"We're hosting a baby shower for our best friends. Can he call you?" Gabriella was really getting upset now.

"No, it's important. I need some notes from yesterday." Tabitha was getting impatient now, and making Gabriella very angry.

"Wait here, I'll get him." Gabriella gave her best smile before retreating into the living room to find Troy.

"There's someone at the door for you." Gabriella stated annoyed as she found Troy sitting with Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Chad.

"Okay, take Christian he sip up all over his onsie." Troy stood up handing the little boy to his wife.

"I'll change him; you tend to your visitor." Gabriella snippily remarked as she walked up the stairs and Troy walked out into the hall.

"Tabitha?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Troy was surprised to find who was on the opposite side of the door.

"Well, I thought you said I could stop by anytime?" Tabitha questioned as Troy was fuming.

"I said it just to be nice! I didn't mean it. If you needed something I told you to call, not come on over!" Troy was upset she'd shown up.

"That's no way to treat me…" Tabitha was pushing it now. Being flirtatious and seductive with a married man.

"I'm married! I've got Gabi, and three kids! Does that mean anything to you?!" Troy questioned taking a firm grip of Tabitha's arm.

"No, my last boyfriend was married too." Tabitha smiled as if it were a major accomplishment.

"Get out of my house!" Troy barked practically throwing Tabitha across the room.

"You don't mean that…" Tabitha hurried over to Troy and brought him into a reluctant kiss, just as Gabriella came down the stairs.

"Damn it! Leave now! Please?" Troy pushed Tabitha out the door and locked it behind her.

"You're sleeping with that slut?!" Gabriella yelled loud enough that everyone heard.

"No I'm not!" Troy defended himself as their friends rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, it certainly didn't look it!" Gabriella began to sob handing Christian to Kelsi and running upstairs.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled getting ready to follow her, but he was stopped.

"I don't think so." Chad stepped in front of Troy, blocking the way.

"Man, come on. Let me talk to my wife!" Troy tried to run passed Chad, but he was stopped again.

"No." Chad said simply, his eyes full of anger.

"Chad…" Troy pleaded, but it was in vain.

"Are you cheating on Gabi?" Chad questioned Troy over something they never thought would happen.

"Tabitha has got a crush on me. I don't really like her." Troy answered the question, but Chad wasn't happy with the answer.

"Yeah, right." Chad's anger boiled over and he took a swing at Troy, and it got him in the gut.

No one knew what happened they just started taking punches at each other. Zeke held Troy back, while Jason tried to get control of Chad. Gabriella had heard the noise and rushed downstairs, to find her husband in a fistfight with his best friend.

"Troy stop it!" Gabriella yelled coming into the hallway with everyone else.

Both boys stopped and looked up at Gabriella, with red faces and heavy breathing.

"Sharpay please take over for me, Troy our room, and Taylor & Chad I'm sorry. If you need anything Chad just ask." Gabriella sighed taking her husband by the arm and pulling him up the stairs.

"Are you sleeping with that girl?" Gabriella asked calmly as she closed their bedroom door.

"No, I'm not Brie." Troy answered locking tense stares with Gabriella.

"Well, you must have done something to give her the impression you were interested." Gabriella spoke her voice wavering with sadness.

"I flirt, I admit that. But I'd never have an affair with her!" Troy exclaimed not sure how to feel right at that moment.

"That's the problem! You're a flirt! I knew that the first moment I met you, but I still fell anyway." Gabriella took a breath knowing she had to get it out in the open.

"Love isn't about what we do at night in this room, it's about being able to get up every day and face the world with that person. I believe we can do that, once we grow up a little bit. So, I'm gonna walk away, take the kids and go somewhere to clear my head. I have a lot to think about Troy, and I don't want to do it here because I may do something I'll regret." Gabriella's words cut Troy deep, but they made sense at the same time. He knew she needed time, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for her.

"Gabi please stay?" Troy pleaded touching Gabriella's arm trying to close the gap between them.

"Let me walk away…" Gabriella sobbed as Troy cried into her stomach.

"I love you Brie…" Troy cried looking up into Gabriella's tear filled eyes.

"I love you too Troy…" Gabriella sobbed her tears falling onto her dress, leaving stains.

"Come back to me…" Troy hoarsely spoke trying to regain control.

"I will baby, I promise." Gabriella pulled Troy up off his knees to hug him as tightly as possible.

Sometimes we have to let go of something to figure out just how much we need it. And for Troy and Gabriella it was the only way to bring clarity to an unclear situation.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Anyway it 11:19 at night, I'm listing to the HSM 3 soundtrack (it's AWESOME!) and typing this for you all, hoping to update tomorrow. I have to get up in about 7 hours so I better turn in! And on a side note, I have two VERY important notes up in my profile so please be sure to check those out!**

**Until next time**

**Peace 'Mrs. Jonas'.**

**24 hours, 27 minutes, and 50 seconds until HSM 3 hits theaters!!**


	14. Another Game, Another Try

**[A/N] due to the fact I have been sick or very busy this got pushed beyond back! Sorry!**

**Chapter 14 entitled 'Another Game, Another Try'.**

* * *

Troy sat there watching the rain. Yes, he'd probably get sick, but that was beside the point now. This is all he'd done since she'd left, stay outside all day and most of the night, playing basketball. He'd lost count how many times he had fallen asleep in the lawn chairs on their back porch, just watching the sky, wondering if she were watching it too. It had been almost two weeks since Gabriella had packed up the babies and headed west to her cousin in California. Troy was a total mess, only eating when he felt like it, showering when he was told to by his mom, and holding his breath until at seven each night when Gabriella would call.

Gabriella lied on the couch in her Jonas Brother's tank top and cutoffs, staring out the window at the rain. It seemed to have started the day she got here, and hasn't let up since. Her cousin Molly watched quietly as she burped Caden, Gabriella had seemed to shirk her motherly duties a bit since getting there. But Molly understood Gabi missed Troy terribly, she cried herself to sleep every night. And it hurt Molly to watch it, but Gabriella needed to figure things out, even it meant letting someone else step in for the babies.

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her cell phone as she was sitting in her room nursing Capri.

"Gabriella Bolton this is Mrs. Foster from the Wildcat Boosters. We're having a special charity game next week so our '08 graduates can suit up one last time, and help the school out." the middle-aged woman on the other end spoke kindly.

"Okay, well my husband played ball. Why are you calling me?" Gabriella sighed as Capri's toothless jaw bit down a little too hard on Gabriella.

"Well, I already talked to your husband and he said 'Call my wife'. And so I did, it's an important game Mrs. Bolton." Mrs. Foster was practically begging.

"When is it?" Gabriella giggled under her breath as Capri was dozing off while eating.

"Saturday, we're having a carnival, and then the game at six." Mrs. Foster was getting excited that Gabriella was interested.

"You'll need help serving food, and running games, right?" Gabriella sighed as she knew the school had run into money problems recently.

"Yes, and it would be nice to see our players and their families." Mrs. Foster replied happily.

"Troy and I would love to come out and help the school, but we can't." Gabriella sighed, knowing she wasn't ready to face Troy just yet.

"But it's important. Without Troy we have no captain, and no MVP." Mrs. Foster was getting angry now.

Gabriella thought about it for a few moments, and then decided it would be best to help out the school. Putting aside the troubles between her and Troy were another story.

"Yeah, I'll help, and Troy will too." Gabriella winced thinking about how Troy was going to react to her signing him up without permission.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton! We'll see you Saturday at ten!" Mrs. Foster happily exclaimed before hanging the phone up with a slam.

Gabriella put her phone down, carefully detached a sleeping Capri from her chest, and nervously bit her lip while pulling her shirt down with shaking hands.

"Molly?!" Gabriella raised her voice in frustrated agony.

* * *

Troy was shooting hoots early Saturday morning when a familiar Mercury Milan pulled up in the driveway.

"It's 7:30 am! What the hell are you doing out here so early?!" Gabriella yelled as she slammed her car door and walked onto the lawn as Troy began walking her way.

"Shooting hoots, getting ready for that game you signed me up for tonight." Troy grinned as Gabriella pulled her Chanel sunglasses up revealing puffy and sad eyes.

"Yeah, I thought another game for you and maybe another try for us." Gabriella smiled through the pain she'd been in for days.

"You mean that?" Troy furrowed his brow at the look of confusion on Gabriella's face.

"Yes, but if you hurt me again I'm walking right out that door." Gabriella threatened her voice wavering, but remaining composed throughout her broken heartedness.

"Okay, deal. Where are the babies?" Troy quire noticing Gabriella was without the kids.

"Your parents are keeping them for a little while." Gabriella replied walking towards the house.

Troy followed her like a little lost puppy; he'd missed her, big time. Gabi did also, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. The last she wanted was to collapse into Troy's arms in sobs, and let him take advantage of her weakness, clouding her vision of this important time. But that didn't mean she wouldn't mind it, although, there was no way in hell she'd admit it.

There was a thick tension in the air as Gabriella got some things together from their room, and Troy watched silently from the door. The sun was hitting Gabriella's face at just the right angle. Troy felt a lump in his throat as Gabriella bent down, causing her shirt to rise, and her pants to lower, giving Troy an excellent view. He had to turn away as the figure in front of him was causing an increased blood flow to a certain part of his anatomy. Gabriella stood back to her feet, and turned around to find Troy ten different shades of red and ducking his head embarrassed. Gabriella smiled knowing very well about the somewhat erotic thoughts crossing Troy's mind.

"You dirty boy…" Gabriella had a smile which resembled the one she had just before they would make love.

"And you naughty girl…" Troy returned the smile, his mind imagining the feel of Gabriella's body beneath his.

The tension turned from tense to sensual within a few smiles and glances. Gabriella could feel a throbbing between her legs which proceeded to work up her stomach until it rested in her heart. Troy on the other hand felt an undeniable flow of emotions and blood find its way southward; as his heart was on the verge of popping out of his chest. How can an emotion between two people be so strong when they were standing physically five feet away from each other, but over a thousand miles between their hearts and souls? True Love, is the answer.

"We have to be there at ten, it's nine now." Gabriella cleared her throat feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the way Troy was looking at her.

"_Brie, can I love you for a little bit?" _Troy's voice was raw, needy, and loving. His hands gripped tightly around the slim waist of the woman he loved.

"I can't, it would be too much right now Troy." Gabriella reluctantly pulled away from Troy's tempting embrace.

"Okay, I'm sorry I pushed." Troy apologized, turning his attention to the vibrating cell phone in his pocket. It was a text from Chad, asking if Gabi got there okay.

"I'm gonna shower, and then I'll make us some breakfast. How's that sound?" Gabriella smiled cradling her clothes tightly to her chest.

"Great, but there's something else…" Troy was nervous to admit what he wanted from Gabriella.

"What babe?" Gabi almost cooed as she ran her hand gently through Troy's hair.

"Can I take that shower with you?" Troy gave an awkward smile as Gabriella's eyes softened on his.

"Yeah, you can…" Gabriella took Troy by the hand and led him into their master bathroom, with want in her heart and lust in her eyes.

They took it easy and clean. Troy helped Gabi out of her clothes, and she did the same for him. Neither wanted to make love, all they wanted was to be close. Holding, touching, kissing, and loving the other. They spent about a half hour making out in the shower, their bare bodies longing to join, but they kept control. Gabriella had somewhere worked up enough courage to ask Troy to push her over that edge she was inching close to.

"_Help me let go…" _Gabriella asked her eyes full of tears and her heart full of pain.

"_Yeah, baby I'll help…" _Troy spoke breathily against Gabriella's cheek.

Troy slipped his finger into Gabriella's silky folds, his fingers knowing exactly what to do. Gabriella moaned and called out to Troy in utter passion, as his right fingers worked their magic. Troy gritted his teeth hard at the desire to become aroused at the feel of Gabriella's writhing body against him. But Troy's attempts to remain calm soon failed, he became aroused as well, and Gabriella without even being asked reached her petite hand down and gently massaged Troy's enlarged member. Soon both of them became lost in breathtaking satisfaction, but still a deep longing remained, they wanted to be closer. But sadly, neither was ready.

* * *

"Okay, one more shot honey." Gabriella was running a ring-toss game at the carnival that afternoon.

"One more try Kelly." Troy was helping Kelsi's little sister, Kelly, make her last toss.

Troy smiled up at his wife; she returned it just as happy. His eyes trailed down her red and white polka-dot dress clad body showing her Wildcat spirit, his mind replayed the morning they'd shared, and the promised she'd made him.

"_Tonight we'll have a real makeup, okay?" Gabriella smiled as she blow dried her hair and Troy was dressing. _

"_That sounds perfect…" Troy trailed off as he kissed Gabi's neck passionately. _

Their evening plans were made, and they couldn't wait for the day to be over, so they could finish what started earlier. There was a dance party set up in the practice gym, Gabriella begged Troy to take her when the shifts changed, and he reluctantly gave in. Oh, but how glad he was he'd listened to his wife.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you going to dance with me?" Gabriella flirtatiously asked as the song changed.

"Well…" Troy trailed off watching Gabriella's body move suggestively to 'Sexy Can I?' Gabriella knew the song by heart, and had on occasion danced for Troy to it.

Gabi anticipated every move, and paid close attention to how her movements affected Troy. He was about ready to explode, and it was only the first chorus. She pulled Troy in, so her moves could be exerted upon him. Grinding, writhing, bumping, and any dirty move Gabriella could think to do in that darken gym.

"_You're a tease…" _Troy whispered huskily against Gabriella's neck, sending a trail of chills down her body.

"_And you're the reason I-" _Gabriella whispered some private things into Troy's ear asshe was wrapped tightly in his embrace. Troy eyes went as wide as saucers upon hearing Gabriella's 'thoughts'.

"Okay! We need to head home now!" Troy exclaimed as the song changed to 'With You'.

"Oh no, we're not! You have a game to win!" Gabriella smiled taking Troy's hand and pulling him towards the locker room.

* * *

Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke played their hearts out for the game, as their loving ladies watched on proudly. They won 56 to 35, and made almost 900,000 dollars for the school. Maybe it was the love hanging in the air, or the fact they'd never get to suit up as the East High Wildcats again. But whatever the reason, Troy was beyond happy they'd won, and Gabriella was back with him. But sadly, perfection doesn't last forever.

Troy had Gabriella pinned down on the hood of his mustang, in their driveway, his hands touching and caressing every single part of her body, while they made out for all the neighborhood to see (but it was almost 10 o'clock at night).

"Inside…before…I…burst…" Gabriella hoarsely croaked out between passionate kisses.

"Already on my way!" Troy exclaimed slipping his hands under Gabriella's bottom, prompting her to wrap her legs around Troy's waist.

They laughed in unison as Troy tried to unlock the door and keep his lips attached to Gabriella's, as she tried to keep her balance from the support of Troy's hand on her rear. They stumbled into the front door, tripped over the rug, where Gabriella landed on top of Troy.

"Sorry!" Troy apologized laughing, as Gabriella did too.

"Ohh, it's okay. We can make love right here…" Gabriella laughed breathlessly as she placed a sweet kiss to Troy's cheek.

They were about to go at it when a voice cleared their throat loudly, scaring them both.

"Daddy?" Gabriella blinked a few times as she got off Troy and stood to her feet.

"Hello Mija, how's it going?" Colin Montez asked his young daughter with a broken smile.

"Oh, Daddy…" Gabriella was brought to tears as she ran into her father's arms.

"Who's this fellow Elle?" Colin asked his daughter after they hugged.

"Oh, Dad. This is my husband, Troy." Gabriella smiled introducing the two men.

"Nice to meet you son." Colin smiled shaking Troy's extended hand.

"You too, sir." Troy replied politely.

"Well, I hated to just barge in, but I needed to speak with you Mija." Colin was apologetic, looking sweetly into his daughters big brown eyes, which she had gotten from him.

"Okay, but if you don't mind me wondering how…"

"Andrea let me in, after I saw the babies. They're beautiful Nino's, all three." Colin smiled, knowing what his daughter was wondering.

"Alright, well I'll be upstairs. You two can talk." Troy politely excused himself, kissing Gabriella on the cheek before leaving.

"He's a good boy sweetie. Does he make you happy?" Colin asked as he and Gabriella took a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, he's all I could ever ask for." Gabriella smiled thinking about her wonderful husband.

"Good, now we have some catching up to do." Colin patted Gabriella's hand as if it was going to be important.

Gabriella and her father talked for almost an hour. Getting to know each other again, and telling stories. At the end of the night they went their separate ways, with Gabriella slinking up the stairs exhausted.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Troy questioned hearing the door creak open, but not tearing his attention away from the rerun of 'One Tree Hill' he was watching.

"Good, now look at me." Gabriella was upset Troy wasn't paying attention to her as she walked into the room and then into the bathroom.

"Did you know Brooke took in a homeless foster girl?" Troy questioned as he felt the bed deflate next to him, but still didn't look.

"Yes, I'd TiVoed this on Monday, while we watched 'Dancing with the Stars'. Now look at me!" Gabriella was getting impatient by the way Troy was ignoring her.

"Wait until commercial…" Troy trailed off as he found the show to be more interesting than his wife.

"Excuse me?! I don't think a skilled fireman, such as you, would let this fire rage until a commercial!" Gabriella commented with a flirtatious tone.

"What babe?" Troy questioned as it was a commercial, but it was for the new Ipod, which Troy wanted.

"Look at me Troy Adam Bolton!" Gabriella raised her voice cupping Troy's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Wh-wow!" Troy was planning to question his wife, but that was until he saw how she was dressed.

"I bought it just for you, for tonight, for us, for this." Gabriella smiled running her fingers through Troy's hair, as he inspected the silk and lace black negligee Gabi was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Troy immediately torn his eyes from Gabriella's chest and locked onto her brown orbs.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" Gabriella questioned putting up her invisible wall of defense, which Troy could see right through.

"Okay, well I'll take a guess. You had an affair while in California to get back at me for Tabitha?" Troy gave his first guess, which was partly a joke.

"No, I didn't have an affair." Gabriella sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sick babe?" Troy raised his eyebrow at the expression of sadness in Gabriella's eyes.

"No, you'd never guess what's wrong with me." Gabriella sniffled as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh, yeah. Something happened with your Dad, right?" Troy asked as he read Gabriella's face like a book, like he often did, and it was rare he actually guessed right, sadly.

"Yeah, he said Mom's moving to Atlanta with him, and they're getting married, again." Gabriella tried to smile through her hurting.

"That's great baby! You've always wanted your folks to get back together, haven't you?" Troy asked feeling that this really hit Gabriella deep.

"Yeah, I have, except when they don't want me in their life." Gabriella held back tears, and Troy watched helplessly.

"And I assume it's your Mom's doing, right?" Troy knew exactly what was going on now.

"Yeah, she told my Dad 'I don't want anything to do with our daughter, the teenage prostitute, and he husband, the screwing little…' I don't want to repeat the rest, my Dad didn't either." Gabriella rested into Troy's embrace as he comforted her.

"Ohh, well. Just forget it, all that matters is you and me, right here and right now baby. From here on out it's just you and me, nothing else matters but our family." Troy lovingly explained to Gabriella as he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"You really mean that?" Gabriella asked Troy as he dried her tears.

"Yeah baby. We became a family the moment I got you pregnant. And I intend on staying with you until the day I die." Troy spoke so truthfully Gabriella just flew at him in a wave of love and compassion.

"Ohh, Troy…" Gabriella cooed rolling over onto Troy's lap.

They just sat there looking into each other's eyes, drinking in the presence of the other, they were happy just looking at the other. Nothing else needed, well…maybe something else.

"Can we go easy?" Gabriella sighed happily as she rested her hands on Troy's shoulders.

"We can do whatever you want Brie…" Troy smiled taking Gabriella's hand and kissing it.

"Good, 'cause it's been awhile." Gabriella giggled tracing invisible hearts on Troy's chest.

"Yeah, six months is a long time." Troy smiled as Gabriella shifted, causing her thigh to graze his length.

Their eyes locked with their hearts beating in unison. And soon, with a little bit of patience, they were falling in love with each all over again. It started with Troy rolling over onto Gabriella, and it ended with Gabi crying Troy's name in loving tears. It was exactly what they both wanted and needed how a make up should be.

* * *

Once morning rose and Troy looked around the room, his first thought was 'what the hell happened?' clothes, sheets, pillows, and their comforter had been tossed across the room during the tornado of passion which had hit their room the evening before.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella greeted Troy with a sweet kiss to his bare chest.

"And same to you Mrs. Bolton…" Troy smiled grouping Gabriella's behind as they kissed tenderly.

_(RING, RING) _

"Nooo…" Gabriella whined as Troy reached for the ringing telephone.

"_I'll get rid of them. _Hello?" Troy whispered as he picked up the phone, and then answered politely.

"Whoa! Mom, slow down! Now what happened?" Troy questioned his Mother as she came through frazzled and dramatic on the other end.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Troy hung up the phone and turned to his wife.

"What's wrong?" Gabi wondered worried by Troy's expression of fear.

"It's Capri, she was fussy all night, and then threw up blood and fainted. Mom called the ambulance; we need to get over there." Troy almost broke down as he dressed quickly.

"Oh my, ohh Troy…" Gabriella flew into Troy's arms sobbing.

"Hey, we gotta go." Troy urged a half dressed Gabriella into a pair of jeans and a hoodie, before rushing to the aid of their daughter.

The life of their precious baby girl hung in the balance. And only God could help her.

* * *

**There was chapter 14, please review. It's your reviews that keep me going, so please take the time to do it for this story. Oh, and I apologize if my Spanish was bad, it's been while since I had to use it!**

**~Cassie…**

**P.S. note in profile, please read!**


	15. Bleeding Love

**A**/**N well I think my new muse for this story lies within HSM 3! Because I've seen it twice since it came out and here I am giving you 2 chapters in one week! Wow!**

**Chapter** **15: 'Bleeding Love'**

* * *

At 18 the only thing most kids are thinking about is college, and what to do with the rest of their lives. Not if their four and half month old would make it through surgery. Capri had a rare blood infection, which turned deadly. It would cause blood to fill her stomach until throwing it up, and it would continue to do this until the little girl would die from loss of blood. Surgery and then intense antibiotics was the only was to cure it. The surgery was to sew up the small holes the infection was searing into the lining of the stomach. And then the antibiotics would kill the infection dead in its tracks, when all was said and done Capri would be in the hospital for almost 6 weeks.

Andrea, Mark, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Chad and Taylor were all there for Troy and Gabi. But that didn't mean it helped, Troy avoided everyone but Gabriella, and she was making hourly trips to the chapel. The surgery would take up to five hours, if nothing went wrong.

About 10 or 15 minutes into the fifth hour Gabriella, like expected, headed to the elevator, which would take her to the first floor, down a long and cold hallway, that lead to the chapel doors. Troy this time followed, he held her close as the elevator doors closed, giving them a moment of privacy.

"_It's almost over babe, almost over…" _Troy whispered sweetly into Gabriella's ear as he held her tight, rubbing her back lovingly.

"I know, but I'm just scared for her." Gabriella sighed, tears falling staining Troy's hoodie that she was wearing.

"I am too, I won't admit it in front of everyone, but I am too." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead in a loving manner as he confessed.

"I'm glad you're here for me. Lord knows where I'd be without you." Gabriella sighed contently as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder, snuggling closer onto his embrace.

"I love you Brie…" Troy smiled before placing an affectionate kiss to Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella giggled pulling out of the kiss as the elevator stopped at their floor.

"Can I talk to the Chaplin?" Troy asked Gabriella as they reached the chapel doors.

"Sure, you can do that while I pray." Gabriella smiled pointing to the Chaplin's office off the chapel.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked from her place behind a large wooden desk.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Chaplin." Troy smiled at the woman kindly.

"Well, that's Pastor Ben, he had an emergency though. Maybe I can help you?" the woman smiled and Troy got the feeling she really wanted to help.

"Yeah, um, well…" Troy babbled nervously, not sure what to say.

"Okay, well to start have a seat…" the woman smiled pointing to the chair in front of the desk.

"Oh, sorry…" Troy blushed, and then sat.

"Alright, now is that your lady out there praying her heart out?" the gray haired woman questioned watching Gabriella with caring eyes.

"Yeah, that's my wife, Gabriella. Our daughter, our baby girl, is upstairs having surgery and she's only four months old. We're scared to death…" Troy chocked up watching Gabriella on her knees at the altar.

"You really care about them, don't you son?" the lady asked kindly touching Troy's arm.

"Yeah, I do. Hey, what's your name?" Troy smiled as he realized he had no idea what the woman's name was.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's my fault. I'm Tessa, the Chaplin's assistant." Tessa smiled warmly at Troy, and he felt comfortable with the elder lady.

"Tessa, I'm being honest when I say Gabriella and our kids are my life, if something were to happen to any of them I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Troy spoke honestly and sincerely as he held back tears.

"How's it your fault?" Tessa asked feeling confused.

"I got her pregnant before we were married, we committed a sin, and God is punishing us for it. Isn't that how God works? He punishes the sinners? And brings good blessings to the faithful? Am I right?" Troy questioned with a confused little boy look in his eyes.

"Oh, honey. God doesn't work like that, and I'm speaking from experience. If he does I'd be on the fast track to nowhere right about now. Our Father is a very forgiving soul; and if he wasn't heaven would be a very empty place. Trust me son." Tessa leaned forward taking Troy's hand in hers.

"Really? I need to know for sure, does he?" Troy was beyond desperate; he'd give his own life for Capri to be alright.

"Yes, he dose. Now go out there with your wife, before she has a nervous breakdown from all that sobbing she's doing." Tessa smiled kindly at Troy.

"Thank you, my name's Troy by the way." Troy smiled brightly getting up from his seat and exiting the door.

Gabriella had her hands folded tightly praying her heart out on bended knee at that altar. Troy had to stop for a minute and question her actions _"How can she be so sure of someone she's never met?" "And how can she be sure He'll forgive us and take care of Capri?" "Where does she get that kind of faith?" "And how does she keep it throughout everything?" _Troy's thoughts soared as he watched Gabriella silently from the back of the candle-lit chapel.

Gabriella stood up and turned around to see Troy watching her, they exchanged smiles, and Gabi motioned Troy to her with tearful eyes.

"I love you Brie…" Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead as her tears stained his shirt.

"I love you too Troy…" Gabriella cried as Troy held her close.

"Shh, it's going to be okay baby. Our girl is strong, and God will protect her…" Troy spoke honestly, and Gabriella was side blinded by his faith.

"You really think that?" Gabriella was surprised beyond words.

"Yeah, I do. He'll take care of her, I believe it." Troy answered honestly with that smile, which caused Gabriella to loose all sense.

"Thank you for being faithful." Gabriella sighed as she and Troy hugged tightly.

* * *

Christian and Caden were asleep in the stroller Andrea brought for them when Dr. Geller had come out to talk with Troy and Gabriella.

"Capri did fine; she should make a full recovery." Dr. Geller smiled brightly, telling it had relieved them.

"Thank you so much Dr. Geller." Troy shaked her hand as he held a happily sobbing Gabriella.

"You're welcome, and you can see her now." Dr. Geller smiled before leaving the happy family.

"Hi baby girl…" Gabriella smiled as they were brought into the recovery room.

"See? God does forgive sins in time of need." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as he held her tightly.

"Well, I had my doubts, but you talking to the Chaplin, I was worried." Gabriella giggled lightly at the expression of confusion on Troy's face.

"She was the assistant and I'm not as religious as you, you know that." Troy shrugged his shoulders as Gabriella faced him within their embrace.

"I know and that's why we're going to start going to church." Gabriella smiled and Troy thought it was a good idea.

"Once Cappie is better." Troy smiled kissing his wife affectionately.

"Yes, once Capri is better." Gabriella smiled turning to watch their little sleeping angel.

* * *

Six weeks later

"And that's why we named the baby Colgate." Chad smiled after he and Taylor had just told the story of how their newborn daughter had gotten her name.

"And so you named your kid after a toothpaste because Tay's water broke while she was brushing her teeth with that brand?" Sharpay was the only one to speak up out of the confusion.

"Yep, that's right. Pretty cool, huh?" Taylor questioned with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Tay it's something alright." Gabriella faked a smile for Taylor's sake.

"_Think, they can always change it later." _Ryan whispered to Gabriella and she broke out into stifled giggling.

"Well, Capri comes home tomorrow. How excited is Daddy to have his little girl back?" Jason asked Troy as he patted him on the back.

"Excited! He's on the brink of sleeping on the couch, because his excitement gets me up at 2 am, when he thinks it's time to clean the house, so she won't get sick again." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at the dirty look Troy was giving her.

"Think Gabi, at least it's not the boys getting you up." Kelsi giggled as everyone else did.

"Oh no, he _gets _the boys to wake me up by tickling them, so I'll hear them laughing and get up to see what's going on. Don't ya honey?" Gabriella asked Troy with a childish grin.

"I have no clue what you are talking about babe." Troy played coy to Gabriella's taunts.

"Okay, enough children. I have an idea and I wanted to share it with you all." Taylor smiled brightly standing up getting everyone's attention.

"We put on a play about how Gabi and Troy met!" Kelsi stood up next to her.

"Yes, but that's not all it will be. We'll all sing and dance, relive our Twinkle Towne days in other words." Taylor giddily explained, earning looks from her friends.

"Are you crazy Taylor?!" Troy exclaimed looking at Taylor like she was a mad woman.

"It's a great idea, and Miss Darbus is going to let us use the theater at East High." Kelsi spoke up over the commotion that the announcement had caused.

"It would be a great way to celebrate your first wedding anniversary. And our last time to take the stage before Chad and I move to Arizona…" Taylor was reluctant to make the announcement she and Chad had been keeping.

"You're moving?" Gabriella stood to her feet.

"And we're having a baby…" Kelsi piped up as Jason wrapped an arm around her.

"What?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"And we eloped!" Sharpay exclaimed as Zeke pecked her on the cheek.

"WHAT?!" the whole room asked.

"And Martha and I are moving to New York to star on Broadway!" Ryan spoke up happily exchanging smiles with Martha.

"We knew that!" everyone replied in unison.

"But Chad…" Troy said giving his target a look.

"But Ryan…" Chad turned he and Troy's stares to Ryan.

"But Zeke!" Ryan snapped his head towards Zeke, along with the other boys.

"Hey, Shar's on the pill." Zeke threw his hands up in defense.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments until…

"Jason!" all four guys yelled turning their angry expressions towards poor Jason.

"At least we didn't… well we got nothing to top that." Jason slumped back in his seat as the girls all broke out in giggles.

"I think it's the best idea you've ever had Tay, I'm in." Gabriella stood up smiling happily.

"Me too." Troy smiled kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

And just like that everyone else joined in too. The night was pretty slow after that, they ate, talked a little more, and then everyone headed home.

* * *

"How many more kids do you want?" Gabriella randomly asked as she and Troy were getting ready for bed.

"I don't know, I mean since the first three weren't planned I haven't really thought about it. Why?" Troy smiled at Gabriella sitting on the bed nursing Caden.

"Well, I went for a checkup yesterday and the doctor said anytime we want to start trying we can, or do you just want me to go on the pill for now?" Gabriella questioned handing Caden to Troy, so she could button up her pajama shirt.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Troy forced Gabriella to make eye contact, something was up.

"Okay." Gabriella sighed as Troy kissed her and then took Caden to the babies' room.

"Isn't it great that we get to bring our little girl home tomorrow?" Troy asked happily as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"Yeah, it is. _And we may never be able to have kids again._" Gabriella answered Troy and then whispered her secret.

Gabriella had a secret, and Troy wouldn't like it. Too bad it would soon be overshadowed.

* * *

**Please review your words keep me going! And no, the infection** **Capri has is not real. **

**~Cassie…**


	16. Tell Me the Truth

**A/N hello, I'm very sorry for the delay, but I had good reasoning. My computer needed a new power cord (I fried the last one) and then it had to be reset, and then my mother had surgery last week… so, life's been pretty crazy for me. Anyway, I hope ya'll had a nice Christmas : ) I got an iPod! Yay!**

**Chapter 16: 'Tell Me the Truth'.**

* * *

Capri quietly sat in her bouncy seat, waiting to be fed, while her overly stressed mother tended to her crying brothers. It was the days of discovering baby cereal, and to their parents, how terrible it smelled. Gabriella had a bottle of breast milk propped up to Caden's mouth with a pillow, while she fed Christian the last few bites of his oatmeal. Troy was washing dishes in the kitchen, whistling along to the radio. He'd taken a break from school when Capri had come home the week before, seeing how something was wrong with Gabi, but she wouldn't admit the truth.

"Hey babe, come here please?" Gabriella's calm voice drifted into the kitchen, Troy dried his hands and walked into the living room.

"Can you feed Capri? She's been sitting there waiting for awhile." Gabriella asked keeping her focus on getting Christian's food into his mouth.

"Sure honey." Troy smiled sitting down on the couch next to Gabriella and pulling Capri over to him.

Troy noticed Gabriella's uneasiness, and took a risk and asked if she were alright. He got a mumbled 'I'm fine', in response. Not convinced, he finished off Capri and turned to his wife.

"Tell me the truth…" his voice was like velvet, knowing Gabriella would cave at that.

"I told you I'm fine." Gabriella sighed sharply as she placed the empty cereal bowl on the end table.

"I know you and you're not okay." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, knowing she had to be softened up by this.

"I had gone to the doctor and I didn't get the best news." Gabriella sighed, tears beginning to well.

"And what did she say?" Troy asked knowing Gabriella had gone to her doctor a few weeks previous.

"I love you…" Gabriella's voice broke as she melted into Troy's arms.

He knew by that it was going to be bad…

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were curled up on their couch watching a rerun of 'I Love Lucy', in their darkened living room, exchanging kisses every couple of seconds, taking advantage of the babies being asleep in other words. Troy held tightly onto Gabi, as if someone could come in at any moment and take her away from him. He occasionally drew invisible circles around her bellybutton, his hand rested comfortably on the bare skin under her shirt the other times. It was a motion that Gabriella found soothing, she moaned contently at the sensation. Troy worked his hand up higher, until he reached Gabriella's bare breasts. Teasing her with his hand, he caused a rather erotic moan to escape Gabriella's lips. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Troy allowed her to slip under him in one perfect movement. There was a quiet, tender and understanding feeling in the air. Unlike the passionate one that usually surrounded them. There was a feeling of being blessed, yet cursed, between them and the love they shared. After their love had been made, and they were tucked in bed, Troy, asked one of his many questions about Gabriella's news.

"How sure is the doctor about this?" his voice was calm and loving.

"She said there's no definite answer to what could happen." Gabriella sighed interlacing her fingers with Troy's.

"Okay, but we're so young, how can this be possible at our age?" Troy questioned his eyes locked with Gabriella's, as if they held the answer to life's secret.

"The triplets left a lot of scare tissue and damage from all the trouble I'd had during the pregnancy. So, that causes the blockage in my tubes." Gabriella explained for the fifth time that night, Troy, as a man, couldn't exactly wrap his mind around it.

"And so you may never be able to have anymore babies because of it, right?" Troy confirmed the news, yet again, with Gabi.

"Yeah, that's right. But, she said there is a chance I could get pregnant again someday, but that would be an utter miracle." Gabriella explained with a broken smile.

"Wow, who would have thought, right?" Troy chuckled and Gabriella agreed with him placing a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"This is what God wants for us, and so, no matter how hard it is we must accept it." Gabriella sighed, and once again Troy was amazed by her faith.

"I love you Brie." Troy sweetly whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled up at him with all the love in her heart.

* * *

The Friday morning sun sprawled over the mint green bedspread on Troy and Gabriella's bed. Troy had Gabriella wrapped tightly in his strong arms, her head resting sweetly against his chest. It was peaceful, until the babies woke up…

"Troy Adam! Your kids are awake!" Gabriella grumbled rolling over onto her stomach and covering her head with a pillow.

"_My _kid's? The last I checked they were _our _kid's honey." Troy sighed shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Now go get them…" Gabriella sleepily spoke, her head still buried under the pillow.

"Alright…" Troy yawned getting out of bed and stretching.

Troy was in the process of changing Caden when, as usual, the phone rang.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart!" an overly-happy voice came through from the other line.

"Mom? It's not our anniversary, Brie and I got married in February, it's only January, Mother." Troy sighed snapping Caden's onesie back up.

"I know that, but if memory serves right this was a very big day for two just one year ago…" Andrea trailed off praying her son would remember.

"Okay, Mom I'm lost help me out…" Troy angrily sighed as he picked Capri up and found she'd soaked through her diaper and onto her nightie.

"Her necklace or your necklace I should say. You gave her your class ring on a chain so she could wear it and tell the world she's yours." Andrea laughed at the memory of how furious Mark had been that Troy had given Gabriella his very expensive class ring.

"You remember the day I gave her my ring?" Troy chuckled as he stripped Capri's clothes off.

"Of course I do, now give Gabriella my best. Love you honey, bye." Andrea finished up her conversation as a UPS delivery guy rang the doorbell.

"Bye Mom, love you too." Troy smiled as he hung up the phone.

"You're Mom?" Gabriella asked, scaring Troy half to death.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that when I'm holding one of the babies. And yes, that was my Mother." Troy sighed as Gabriella giggled at his expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it… maybe." Gabriella flirtatiously winked at Troy as she scooped Christian into her arms.

"Un-huh, sure. Cappie needs a bath because she had an accident." Troy held up the naked little girl as evidence.

"Oh my, do we need a bath?!" Gabriella giggled at the squirming baby in Troy's arms.

"You take her while I dress the boys." Troy sighed as he handed Capri to her Mother and received Christian in return.

"Oh, well I think Daddy needs a bath too sweetie." Gabriella laughed at a wet spot on Troy's shirt.

"What? She peed on me! Cappie…" Troy groaned as he noticed the spot and Gabriella laughed wildly.

"And we thought one of the boys would pee on Daddy! But nope, it was my little girl…" Gabriella smiled sneakily as she skipped out of the room with Capri in arm.

"Very funny Gabriella, very!" Troy called after his wife as he changed Christian.

* * *

"I'm dropping out." Troy announced at dinner that night, Gabriella was stunned.

"What? Why the hell for?!" Gabriella was furious; Troy had such a bright future ahead.

"Because of this…" Troy drew a think white envelope from behind his back postmarked 'Stanford University'.

"Where did you find that?" Gabriella bitterly asked grabbing the envelope and trying to hide it.

"You got accepted, a full ride, but deferred it. Why'd you do that Brie?" Troy asked his face serious. He needed to know why the smartest woman he'd ever known turned down Stanford.

"Because the day I got that letter was the day I felt our babies kick for the very first time. I turned them down for this, you and me, our family." Gabriella answered as tears began to form.

"But why? I could have taken care of them just fine on my own Gabriella!" Troy was fuming with anger.

"I love you Troy, that's why I turned them down!" Gabriella snapped as Troy just didn't seem to understand.

"And I love you Gabi, that's why I want you to go…" Troy calmly explained, exhaling deeply before continuing.

"I'm getting a job, it's great my parents help us with _everything_, but, I figured it was time I start acting like a husband. And we're getting a new car, you've been nagging me for months now that we should get a family friendly vehicle. So, I've saved up enough money for one, so we'll go look for one this weekend. And one last thing, you're going to Stanford." Troy explained as Gabriella's mouth hung open in shock.

"Okay, new car, good, getting a job, great. But me going to Stanford, no I don't think so!" Gabriella exclaimed hopping to her feet in protest.

"You're going. I called them saying you were ready to start whenever the time came, and they were thrilled. You had a very impressive application according to the dean." Troy had that smile which Gabriella couldn't resist caving at.

"You talked to the dean?! You're terrible!" Gabriella was madder than a wet hornet, but, she couldn't help but smile at the wonderful man she called her husband.

"But you love me…" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriella's waist, and she fiddled with the chain which held his ring around her neck.

"True, I'm crazy about you Bolton, no denying that one." Gabriella smiled as Troy kissed her lips affectionately.

"And I love you…" Troy smiled as he picked Gabriella up urging her legs to wrap around his waist.

"We're moving? Aren't we?" Gabriella innocently asked as she sat comfortably in Troy's lap on their kitchen table.

"Yep, California here we come…" Troy answered kissing Gabriella's forehead lovingly.

Life was doing what it always does…changes. And the Bolton family could do nothing but go along with it. But would this new adventure go as planned? Or will a ghost from the past shake every up?

* * *

**Well that was chapter 16, please review? I'm kinda wondering if anyone's still reading this! Oh, and please check out my profile for a new poll I have posted. I need some help naming a new character for this and or another story. And I have a new story out called 'Dancing for Love' and it can be found under my new love 'Another Cinderella Story'.**

**Until next time,**

**~Cassie…**


	17. Everyday

**A/N hello! I hope you like this! And I am very sorry for the wait, but I have a little something to share with you, 'someone' I know said this: 'yeah, you only update like once a month, but your stories are so damn good, it's worth the wait.' Thanks 'Buddy'.**

**Oh, and you can thank my iPod for giving this chaps title, it was on shuffle when I was trying to name this!**

**Chapter 17: 'Everyday'.**

* * *

"Those boxes go in the kitchen!" Gabriella yelled to the boys, as they were helping Troy and Gabi move into their California coast home.

"They're marked 'Mater bedroom' Brie!" Troy yelled back to her out on the front step from his place in the kitchen.

"Trust me! They go in the kitchen!" Gabriella yelled as she was supervising the movers packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Leave 'em there. I don't want to get yelled at…" Troy told the boys, knowing his wife was somewhat right.

"Troy? Where's the box with our wedding album in it?!" Gabriella yelled as she was searching the boxes to ensure their precious memories made the trip safely.

"Living room!" Troy called as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Mom! How are the babies?" Troy asked his Mom whom was keeping the babies while he and Gabi got settled.

"Great, now you still have to replace that lamp you broke…" Andrea reminded her son about an event which had happened at their house about three weeks ago.

_Three weeks earlier _

"_You're going to Stanford?" Andrea asked in happy tears._

"_Yes, she is. We're looking for houses out there, we want something close, but we also want the kids to go up near the beach, so." Troy answered as he and Gabriella exchanged giddy smiles. _

"_What about U of A, Troy?" Mark asked his son with disappointment in his eyes. _

"_I'll go back someday, but right now it's Gabi's turn, and I don't want anything or one to stand in her way." Troy spoke with nobility, bringing tears to his Mother's eyes. _

"_But what about __your__ future son?" Mark asked, now becoming angry._

"_Gabriella and our children are my future Dad! Not basketball or whatever in the hell you expect me to do!" Troy jumped to his feet in anger, Gabriella trying to calm him down. _

"_But you two can have more kids Troy! Right now you should focus on doing what's best for you, so you'll be able to provide for them. Heck, who knows Gabriella could even be pregnant at this very moment…" Mark smiled between his son and daughter-in-law, knowing how crazy they were about each other. _

"_We can't have anymore Dad…" Troy sadly confessed to his parents. _

"_What do you mean Troy?" Andrea stood next to Mark her soft gaze fixed on Gabriella's devastated expression._

"_Gabi can't Mom, and so that means we can't." Troy explained as Gabriella sobbed into his shoulder. _

"_My God help them, honey…" Andrea reached out and wrapped Gabriella into a comforting hug. _

"_I'm sorry Troy." Mark apologized as he offered his son a consoling hug. _

"_Yeah, well it's God's will." Troy sighed as Gabriella and Andrea walked into the kitchen, both crying. _

"_I'm okay with you taking a break and letting her go, that's very responsible of you Troy." Mark patted his son on the back proudly, he was impressed that his 18-year-old son would do that._

_And then, out of the blue, Troy angrily smashed his Mother's desk lamp into a million pieces. With clutched fists, heavy panting, and a sweating brow Troy turned to his stunned Father and said: _

"_That was for the babies we'll never have…" _

_Present day_

"I know, don't worry Mom." Troy sighed as Gabriella thanked Jason, Chad, Ryan, and Zeke for coming out to help.

"_The gang's coming for dinner tomorrow night." _Gabriella mouthed to Troy as she could hear Andrea's voice blaring over the phone.

"Okay, okay Mom! Gabi and I have to unpack, kiss the babies for us. Bye Mom." Troy quickly ended the conversation of his Mother ranting about Troy replacing the broken lamp.

"So, dinner tomorrow?" Troy asked as he found Gabriella unpacking boxes in their bedroom.

"Yeah, they're all leaving the day after tomorrow. I thought making dinner would be the perfect way to thank them for _all _they've done for us." Gabriella smiled tossing some folded sheets onto the bed.

"Cool, now when are going to shop for school supplies?" Troy grinned devilishly knowing Gabriella still had a few months before she officially started classes.

"Oh, well when are we going to start looking for a job?" Gabriella kinked her eyebrow reminding Troy of his end of the bargain.

"When we are settled, okay, wife?" Troy asked taking Gabriella into his arms.

"Okay, I'll accept that." Gabriella smiled at Troy as he softly kissed her nose.

Gabriella didn't start classes until the spring quarter began in early March and it was now late January. They were planning on going home to get the babies and celebrate their wedding anniversary in a few weeks. And life seemed to be very pleasant for them. Their house was 5 seconds for the beach (Troy timed it), and then 45 minutes from Stanford. They had a perfect location and an awesome view.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Gabriella yelled as there was a knock at the front door.

"Hello Gabriella." A young looking Latino woman spoke, giving Gabriella a chill.

"Come in, Elise…" Gabriella stepped aside allowing the woman in.

"I heard you were back in town, so I decided to stop by." Elise smiled kindly as Gabriella's stare was cold.

"What the hell do you want Elise?!" Gabriella raised her voice angry, causing Troy to spring out from around the corner.

"To see my Grandchildren…" Elise sighed as Troy looked confusedly between Gabriella and the strange woman staring her down.

"No, you have no right to see them. You walked out on me, wavering any right. Which means you also gave up any right to the children I may bare." Gabriella scoffed as she stood next to Troy for support.

"But I still gave you life, and that means I still have a right to you, and your children." Elise snapped and Troy could tell that she was Gabriella's Mother.

"Get out of my house!" Gabriella yelled pushing Elise towards the front door.

"But Gabriella, can we just talk?" Elise begged as Gabriella pushed her out the door.

"No and goodbye!" Gabriella exclaimed slamming the door in Elise's face.

"Who was that?!" Troy was beyond stunned as he locked stares with Gabriella.

"My Mother…" Gabriella mumbled as she padded into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine.

"But I've met your Mom, Hanna. Who's that?" Troy was very lost.

"That's my birth Mom, and… my sister." Gabriella sighed as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"What the hell?!" Troy was sooo confused.

"Elise is my Mom, Hanna is my Grandma. Elise had me when she was 17, that's why Hanna was so pissed when I got pregnant with the babies. She's thought of me as her second choice, but I screwed it all up." Gabriella explained as Troy's jaw dropped.

"So, Hanna raised you as her own? And told you Elise was your sister?" Troy asked beginning to catch on.

"Yeah, there was a lot of fighting between my parents, my real parents. I was three when Hanna and Colin took me in. I was told to refer Elise as my sister, not Mother. But I remembered everything that happened…" Gabriella paused as tears began to well.

"Elise and Dan, my real Father, spent most of their time drunk and arguing, or drunk and beating me. I was three when Elise hit me so hard I passed out, and Dan tried to molest me, thank God our neighbor heard me screaming and called the police, they got there just in time." Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she confessed her past to Troy.

"Aww, baby…" Troy cooed as he walked around the counter to wrap Gabriella in his loving arms.

"But you've been my escape. My sweet escape…" Gabriella trailed off as Troy's lips covered her own with a tender kiss.

* * *

"Okay, what the heck is Twinkle Towne?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy were taking a trip down memory lane and looking at old photo albums they'd found while unpacking in their living room.

"During my junior year Sharpay and Ryan talked me into being in their winter musical. I was Arnold, the lead male. Shar was my love interest…" Troy shuddered and chuckled at the memory.

"Really? I thought the little thingy you had with her only lasted a couple of months during freshmen year! And here I come to find you two had an ongoing affair." Gabriella jokingly kinked her eyebrow at the look of shame on Troy's face.

"Well, I didn't _really_ like her, you know that…" Troy trailed off turning the page quickly.

"Un-huh, I know…" Gabriella smiled devilishly at Troy's embarrassment.

"What about your ex-boyfriend's? We've never discussed your past before." Troy turned the tables putting Gabi on the spot.

"There was only one boyfriend before you, Steven Myers freshmen year at Rolling Hills High in Montana. I didn't date again until you…" Gabriella smiled crawling into Troy's awaiting lap.

"Emma Thomlin freshmen year, after Sharpay, Jackie Frye sophomore year, Lea Hampton junior year, and then Gabriella Montez senior year." Troy chuckled as the look of utter shock came over Gabriella's face with jaw dropped.

"You dated every member of the Sharpettes?! Including the head Sharpette herself?!" Gabriella asked with, in Troy's opinion, the cutest expression of shock ever seen.

"Yeah, but I never cared for any of them the way I do for you." Troy kissed Gabriella sweetly on the back of her petite hand.

"I wouldn't mind if everyday from now on was like this…" Gabriella tearfully spoke as Troy wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"Me too babe, me too..." Troy kissed Gabriella tenderly as she sighed and settled contently into his strong and loving arms.

* * *

**Now I have something to say so please take it to heart: this story has three chapters left (18, 19, 20, and maybe an epilogue), and I'd like to maybe do a sequel. But here's the problem, YOU DON'T REVIEW! The last chap had no reviews. If you guys don't support me or this story I WILL delete it! And I don't want to do that because it is very close to my heart and I really enjoy writing it. So the ball's in your court, please review if you REALLY want me to keep going… if I get no reviews on this chapter I will probably delete it!**

**Peace ~Cassie…**


	18. Homecoming

**[A/N] thank you so very much for the reviews kids! They keep me going, more than you know! You are all too kind when it comes to my crazy updating… really, I couldn't be more thankful. I was _really_, _really _sick and so that's why you're receiving this so late (darn 'Troy' for brining his germs to school!).**

**Chapter 18: 'Homecoming'**

* * *

Troy helped Gabriella out of their new black Ford Explorer. They were back in Albuquerque for their anniversary party that weekend. And then on Monday they'd be heading back to California with the babies. Andrea about had a fit when she saw them coming up the front walk, Mark just laughed and said she was crazy to be obsessing over Troy and Gabi showing up… almost three hours late. And they got hell for it too that night at dinner.

"You two were supposed to be here at 2:30! And here you didn't pull in the drive until 5:42! What made you so late?! Your Father and I were worried sick!" Andrea huffed as Gabriella and Troy shared amused glances.

"We had to stop and get something to eat. We'd been on the road since six this morning Ma, we got hungry…" Troy and Gabriella shared a knowing look with one another as Andrea's mouth dropped in horror.

"I don't really give a damn Troy! What did you kids have? Did you stop for a grand three course meal at some fancy French place?!" Andrea was really ticked as Troy, Gabriella, and Mark all tried to stifle their snickers.

"No, we stopped at Pete's Pizza. But they were busy…" Troy answered grabbing Gabriella's thigh under the table, making her shriek in surprise.

"Sorry…" Gabriella apologized turning red as Mark, Andrea, and Troy all giggled at her embarrassment.

"Troy, both hands on the table. Please?" Andrea commanded her son knowing very well why Gabriella shrieked just moments before.

"Yes ma'am…" Troy put his hands on the table moping like a little boy in trouble.

"You know, I don't really care that they were late… in fact I wouldn't have cared if they'd never shown up at all. They're young and in love, and they have every right to stop alongside the road somewhere and do whatever I'm sure they were doing…" Mark chuckled at the expression of anger that overcame Andrea.

"Marcus, kitchen now, please?" Andrea irritatedly requested a moment with her husband, to the amusement of Troy and Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked as Gabriella left the table.

"To see our babies! It sounds like your parents are gonna be at it for awhile…" Gabriella giggled as she started up the stairs.

"Well I'm coming too!" Troy smiled and ran after her.

"I'm changing my major, Troy…" Gabriella stopped Troy just outside of his old room where the babies were sleeping.

"To what? I thought wanting to be a lawyer was your dream?" Troy was confused as he brought Gabriella into his arms.

"No… not _my_ dream, my Mother's." Gabriella sighed as Troy nodded understandingly.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked stroking her arms lovingly.

"Interior design. I've always loved art…" Gabriella smiled happily.

"I think you'd be a terrific designer." Troy replied kissing Gabriella sweetly.

"You really mean that?" she asked biting her bottom lip innocently.

"Of course I do Brie." Troy smiled as he led them into see their sleeping angels.

"I wanna try and have another baby Troy…" Gabriella sighed sharply as they watched the babies sleep.

"But the doctor said it may never happen, ever. We could be trying for a long time babe, with no success. You sure about this?" Troy asked turning to Gabriella with a very serious look.

"Mama…Dada…?" they suddenly head a little babbling voice from under a pink fluffy blanket in the crib behind them.

"Did she just say…?" Troy asked turning to Gabriella as she picked up their little girl.

"She did Troy, she did." Gabriella smiled happily as she and Troy cooed over Capri.

"That's Daddy's girl." Troy smiled as he kissed the little one and put her back in bed with her brothers.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd wait forever to have a baby with you Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella seductively smiled as she slid her petite hand inside the waistband of Troy's pants.

"Okay Mrs. Bolton. But you do know that means we actually have to 'try' right?" Troy groaned as Gabriella's hand massaged his hardening member.

"Well of course. When were you hoping to 'try' Wildcat?" Gabriella kinked her eyebrow making Troy swallow hard. She only called him Wildcat when it came to discussing matters of their love making.

"Huh, considering we're in my parent's house and they are awake…not now." Troy sighed as Gabriella's tempting hand worked harder.

"Then I'd better move my hand, right?" Gabriella giggled stilling her movements.

"Correct…" Troy groaned as he pulled Gabriella's hand out of his pants…to both of their upsets of course.

* * *

"I want to get her something really special for our anniversary Chad…" Troy was whining as he and Chad were in search of a gift for Gabriella.

The party was coming up soon and Troy needed to find a gift fast, hence dragging Chad to their local house ware store on this lovely Saturday afternoon.

"Well how about this? It is a '3-in-1 Chopper'! it says it cuts, fruits, veggies, nuts, barriers, onions, ice and anything that needs chopping. I think its perfect Troy." Chad chuckled as he held up the box to show Troy.

"In the almost two years I've know Gabi there is only one thing she's ever cooked…"

"And what was that?"

"Toast, which she burnt."

"Well, then maybe you should get her a cookbook." Chad sighed as he looked inside of a rooster shaped cookie jar and pulled out a fake chocolate cookie.

"Odds are she'd burn that too. No, I need to get her something that she will actually want." Troy sighed flopping down on a couch in the furniture section.

"What'd you get her for Christmas?" Chad asked as he joined Troy on the tan leather sofa.

"Nothing, we couldn't afford to get each other anything." Troy answered and Chad nodded understandingly.

"Well, aren't you kids trying to have another baby?" Chad asked after a couple of minutes in thought.

"Yeah, did Tay tell you?" Troy asked as he certainly didn't mention it to Chad.

"Yes, our wives talk ya know." Chad sighed thinking about his wife of a week. He and Taylor had eloped after she'd found out they were pregnant, again.

"But yeah we're trying. Why do you ask?" Troy turned to Chad whom had found something to eat…that wasn't plastic.

"Well does she like to dress up for you? Ya know, in little lacey numbers and that kind of stuff?" Chad asked trying not to sound like he was nosy.

"She's never had the chance to or the money. Why?" Troy asked wondering where this was going.

"There's a real classy negligee shop across the street, I will wait outside. But you go in there and pick something out she'll want to wear and you'll want to see her in… and help her out of." Chad chuckled knowingly as he ushered Troy out of the store.

"Okay, but then what?" Troy asked knowing Gabriella would enjoy something more than just a thing for him to take off her.

"There's a jewelry store right next door. Now get in there…" Chad pushed Troy through the front door and waited outside.

* * *

"Ohh, you're such a hopeless romantic Gabriella!" Taylor cooed as Gabriella had just read off a poem she planned to give Troy for their anniversary.

"Yeah, well I thought his other gift alone would look a little lonely." Gabriella smiled as she picked up a fussing Christian.

"And what's that…you?" Taylor kinked her eyebrow as she looked Gabriella up and down.

"Ooh, says the pregnant woman whom has a 3 month old at home?" Gabriella replied in the same tone as Taylor turned beat red.

"Yeah, anyway. Kelsi needs you to rehearse your special sometime before Saturday." Taylor sighed as she looked over the party plans in front of her.

"I know that's why Troy's watching the babies on Thursday for a couple of hours. I already told her I'd be down then." Gabriella replied as she changed Christian's diaper.

"Hmm, good. Everything is going according to plan..." Taylor smiled happily as Gabriella excused herself to the bathroom.

Once behind the closed door, Gabriella pulled out the pharmacy bag she had hidden under the sink earlier. She opened the bag and pulled out a home pregnancy test, she sighed and gave a worried smile to her reflection in the mirror. Yeah, they just started trying, but she was late. Yes, Troy would freak out that it happened so soon, but it would be quite a miracle.

"Yep, everything's going according to plan. Everything…" Gabriella told herself as she opened the test.

* * *

**Please review? That's all I ask.**

**~Cassie…**


	19. We were Meant to Be

**[A/N] alright kids, this is chap 19 your pre-final! If you haven't been reviewing I suggest you do it now… only one more after this so, take the time, please?**

**And I am really gonna try and stick to my original muse for the final 2 chaps, I feel like I owe 'the inspiration' and ya'll that much! **

**Chapter 19: 'We Were Meant to Be' **

* * *

"_It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding someone like you…"_

"_Let it rain, let it pour what we have is worth fighting for." _

"_You know I believe that we were meant to be…" _

'Can I Have This Dance?' from HSM 3.

* * *

Today was the beginning of the homestretch for Troy and Gabriella. Tomorrow was Thursday; both would be meeting with Kelsi at different times to prepare for the party. On Friday, Troy would be picking up Gabriella's present and his suit. And she would be wrapping Troy's present, getting her nails done, and picking up her dress. And then the big party would be happening on Saturday, when all of their friends and family would pack into the East High Theater and wish them a happy anniversary. Sunday Troy's parents had already agreed to watch the babies, so Troy and Gabi would have Saturday night and Sunday to themselves to act like the 'newlyweds' Andrea knew they would be.

So far everything had been coming along nicely… with the exception of Gabriella not being able to sleep. Troy tried talking to her about it, but Gabi was being her old cryptic self and told him to figure it out. But how could he figure out why his wife was staying up all hours of the night staring at their sleeping 6 month old triplets? He was worried, very, but knew when she was ready it would come out.

And that came sooner than either anticipated. At about 2 am on Thursday morning Troy shuffled to the bathroom, and something happened that neither of them would ever forget…

"Whoa! Hey can I use it…?" Troy mumbled sleepily as he opened and the door and found Gabriella sitting on the floor.

"Yeah…" Gabriella let silent tears slip down her cheeks. Troy dropped to his knees next to her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked pulling Gabi into a tight embrace.

"We can't have anymore, can we?" Troy knew what Gabriella was asking, and it broke his heart at how upset she was.

"Ohh, darlin'…I wish I knew how to answer that, but, I don't." Troy held tightly onto his crying wife.

"What if _I _can't?! Will you stay with me? Don't you want more Troy?!" Gabriella let angry and broken tears fall and stain her white silk nightgown.

"I love you Brie! And I don't really give a damn if we never have anymore kids! We've got three babies right now, and I will be perfectly fine if they'll be all we'll ever have! I love you with all my heart… I loved you _before _the kids, and I'm gonna love you long after they're gone too." Troy looked deeply into those brown eyes that made him question everything he'd known about life every single time he looked into them.

"It was negative…" Gabriella sighed out sharply as more tears fell and Troy pulled her tighter to his side.

"You thought we gonna have another one?" Troy asked surprised, but also trying to not be excited.

"Yeah, I _was _late… but the test was negative and I had my period, so." Gabriella explained sadly as Troy dried her eyes with his thumbs. She really wished they could just have another baby, but fate, of course rarely works in anyone's favor.

"Its okay baby… _we're _going to okay. Trust me, it'll all work out. I know it will…" Troy kissed Gabi sweetly as they held each other close… and they stayed like that.

* * *

"…And they lived happily ever after. The end." Gabriella was reading a fairytale book to Capri when Troy walked in.

"And who's that handsome man over there? Is that daddy?! Huh, is that your daddy?" Gabriella asked Capri as she got all excited to see her daddy.

"Dada! Dada!" Capri babbled as Troy walked over to sit on the couch with his girls.

"Hi princess!" Troy exclaimed as he took the little girl from her mom.

"Yeah, she's Daddy's Princess…" Gabriella giggled watching her daughter and husband interact together.

"And _you're_ Daddy's Queen…" Troy smiled as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Hmm, thank you. I appreciate being called someone's 'Queen'." Gabriella smiled as Troy lingered over her face.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton…" Troy chuckled, placing Capri down in her bouncy seat.

"Ooh, I love you too Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella giggled seductively while pulling Troy on top of her, now that his hands were free.

They began to make out like a couple of 13 year olds, giggling, blushing, and letting hands and hearts roam. They kept at it for about an hour, that's when Capri decided to her parents she needed a diaper change. Her light whimpering got their attention, sadly, she interrupted at the wrong moment. She had 'perfect' timing, just like her Uncle Chad.

"Do you feel better young lady?!" Gabriella cooed at Capri as she was snapping up her jumper.

"Whoa little man! Leave the doggie alone!" Troy picked Christian up from where he was about to attack their dog Bea.

"And that is why we left Bea with your parents when we moved…" Gabriella giggled as she placed a sleepy Capri into her crib.

"Yeah, our kids love things that are furry and move…" Troy chuckled thinking back on the day they decided to leave Bea with his folks.

"Hmm, Caden had his little toy hammer, Chris had his fire truck, and Capri had her little pink basketball… they were all crawling over to where Bea was sleeping on the couch at our old house." Gabriella laughed as the memory replayed.

"Yeah, we were being bad parents by making out in the kitchen and not paying attention to our children trying to attack our dog!" Troy gave Gabriella a sneaky grin as she turned ten shades of red.

"We could see them _clearly_ from where we were Troy." Gabriella tried to make the situation less embarrassing by reminding Troy of how the layout was.

"Haa! Yeah like you'd pay attention to our kids when I was on top of you, on our kitchen table… shirtless!" Troy laughed sarcastically as Gabriella tried to act all innocent.

"For the record I have the ability to pay attention to you and our kids at the same time." Gabriella crossed her arms in attempts to make a stance.

"Well, we'll have to see about that one…" Troy smiled as he placed Christian in bed with Caden.

"Are you suggesting we 'test' that theory, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella giggled taking Troy by the hand and leading him into his old bedroom.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was suggesting Mrs. Bolton…" Troy chuckled huskily as Gabi lead him into the room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as she read the return address on the envelope in her hands. It was from her birth mother, Elise. Troy was asleep, still naked and exhausted from the night before when they had 'tested' out Gabriella's theory. Andrea and Mark were having fun tearing up the flowerbed in the front yard, they'd be planting new flowers soon. Gabriella sat down at Troy's old desk in his tattered Wildcats Basketball t-shirt, and read what her damned mother had written.

"_My Dear Gabriella Brielle,_

_I know that I am not exactly considered mother of the year, nor have I even earned the right for you to call me your mother. But I do love you and want the best for you. Troy is a wonderful man, honey. I wished I would have waited to find the right man, but if I hadn't of married Daniel you, my dear, wouldn't be here right now. God has blessed the broken road we've traveled my sweet. You are the perfect example of that. I hope and pray he'll continue to bless you and Troy, I love you Little Girl. Kiss those babies for me._

_Love Mami." _

Gabriella cried as she ran her hands over Elise's unique cursive handwriting. She looked over to her sleeping husband sprawled out over their bed, and cried a little harder. She was truly blessed and couldn't find the right words to describe how Troy made her feel. For the first time in almost 19 years Gabriella didn't feel anger towards Elise, she felt remorse, and regret for how she'd treated her. With shaky hands Gabriella pulled out a piece of stationary paper and began writing a letter that had been years in the making.

"_Dear Elise, _

_I forgive you and Daniel both. Hanna was just trying to protect me from the life you and Dan lived. Can you understand that? It was just easier to hate you, especially growing up with Mami Hanna and Papa Colin. They made you out to be the devil when I was little. And in some ways they were right I guess. But I've always loved you, but on the outside I was very angry. Troy was the one who took all the anger and sorrow away. Our children are a sign of how much we care about each other, just like I'm here to tell the world you really did love my dad at one time. Thank you for understanding, I love you mom. _

_XO Gabriella 'Little Girl'." _

Gabriella signed the letter with the nickname her mother called her from birth, 'Little Girl'. She was called that more than her name; so she knew her mother would appreciate seeing her sign it. She sighed, put the letter into an envelope, addressed and stamped it. Troy was waking up by this time, he smiled at Gabriella as she was deeply in thought and didn't notice Troy staring at her.

"What'cha thinking about?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled at him.

"How wonderful the next few days are going to be…" Gabriella smiled as she crawled on top of Troy and joined their lips together in a meaningful kiss.

* * *

"Okay, oh Gabi I love this song." Kelsi almost cried after seeing what song Gabriella wanted to sing for Troy.

"I thought it was fitting considering everything Troy and I have gone through since meeting." Gabriella smiled as Kelsi played a few notes of the song.

"Good, Faith Hill is an excellent singer, she always picks the best songs to record. Now, let's get to it!" Kelsi exclaimed excitedly as she rubbed her four month baby bump.

Gabriella smiled happily watching Kelsi, she hoped that one day she'd get to be pregnant again. Gabi sighed and looked down at the sheet music in her hand, and thought back on what Troy had told her.

"_He'll stay with me, no matter what. You stay with me…"_

* * *

**Well that was chap. 19, I hope you liked it. Now here's my issue, I can do a sequel for this story but ya'll have to let me know. I have a poll up asking if you want a sequel, but you HAVE TO VOTE! So, ya know what to do… and please, please, please, please REVIEW! It keeps me going when life is tough hearing from you kids! So PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Cassie… **


	20. You Stay with Me

**[A/N] here it is, the long awaited finale! Thank you to all who have reviewed and stuck by this story! Now please enjoy, and review! And there were 2 ways this chapter could have gone, in the end I chose this. **

**Chapter 20: 'You Stay with Me' **

* * *

"_If I can't give You anymore than weathered ships and distant shores…"_

"_Would You still be My Compass?"_

"_Cause You keep Loving Me the same." _

"_I don't know how, but You still Stay with Me, baby." _

"_You Stay with Me, baby."_

Faith Hill 'You Stay with Me'.

* * *

Your wife of six years comes out onto your California beach home patio carrying a cake with 6 little candles on it. The weather is beautiful and life is going good. All of your childhood friends, and your folks, made the trip out for this joyous event. Three small children are at the head of the table, with paper party hats on their curly brown haired heads. Your wife places the cake down in front of them, and she smiles happily at you, she made that cake from scratch, after burning the first two attempts. Everyone joins in on a very excited rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. As the song ends your three little ones blow out the six candles in front of them, happy they can finally stuff their faces with the cake your wife had been working on all week.

"Daddy, why does Mommy always wear that heart on her finger?" Caden, your son, asks referring to the heart shaped ring on his Mother's right ring finger.

"Well, I gave your Mom that ring to celebrate our first wedding anniversary." You, Troy, smiled at your wife, Gabriella, as she cuts the cake for your guests.

"Well why don't you have one like that Daddy?" Caden asked again, this time with a very serious look about him.

"You see Caden, when I gave Mommy that ring I made a very special promise to her…" Troy pauses looking around at the eager faces waiting to hear the rest.

"I told her 'days will come and go, tides will rise and fall, but the promise I make today is unwavering. Nothing and no one will ever be able to shake it or question it, no matter the time or circumstance. My love for you is true and undying; you can hold me to it. I'm staying with you until my dying day, and if I go first, I will wait. I love you Brie, forever and ever.'" Troy looked Gabriella straight in the soul and repeated the words which could always drive her to tears, and today was absolutely no exception.

"I love you Troy Bolton…" Gabriella smiled through sweet tears.

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton…" Troy stood up, wrapped Gabi in his arms, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips as their family and friends looked on happily.

"Mommy! Daddy! Eww!" all three kids exclaimed as they watched their parents kiss.

"Ohh, sush little ducklings. You'll do that one day too…" Gabriella smiled down at her three small children, before going in for another kiss.

* * *

"Dance with me?" Gabriella holds out her hand to Troy later that night after the kids had been put to bed.

"Sure Mrs. Bolton…" Troy smiled following Gabriella into the center of their small living room.

Gabriella switched on their stereo and within a few seconds their song filled the air. Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's 'It's Your Love' had been their song for years. They danced to it at their wedding and every anniversary since then. Troy quietly hummed the words into Gabriella's ear as he held her close.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

"You know, I can't see how I am ever going to get over you…" Gabriella had a hint of humor and sensuality in her voice as she gleamed at Troy.

"Oh, well then I guess you're stuck with me." Troy smiled and rested his head in the crook of Gabriella's neck.

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

"You happy?" Gabriella asked as they swayed to the music.

"Of course I am. I am the happiest man alive Brie, and that's only because I am married to you." Troy smiled as Gabriella pecked him on the cheek.

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you asked me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name _

"Is this forever…?" Gabriella was lost in the passion and emotion of the song her voice faded out in the affection of the question.

"I pray it is… I'd die if I _ever_ lost you!" Troy looked straight into Gabriella's soul sending a shock right through her… like when they had first met all those years ago.

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

"I'm always gonna love you for giving me those babies…" Gabriella smiled as their beautiful children crossed her mind.

"Well, it was my pleasure." Troy grinned like the ornery kid he was, and Gabriella him loved for that.

_  
It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love_

"I hope this spell I'm under is never, ever lifted." Troy breathily spoke against Gabriella's neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Me too… you're it for me. My beginning and my ending." Gabriella teared up as Troy stayed locked on her eyes, cutting to her soul, her spirit, who she was and who he loved her for.

_It's your love  
It's your love _

"I love you Troy." Gabriella looked into Troy's soul the same as he had with her, deep.

"I love you too Brie." Troy shivered at the intense connection they shared as the song ended.

"Mom, Zoey had a nightmare." Capri called holding the hand of her almost 3-year-old sister.

"Ohh, did mommy's baby have a bad dream?" Gabriella cooed as she scooped the little sandy-blonde girl into her arms.

The little girl babbled on in a frightened tone as Troy kissed Capri on the head and sent her back to bed. She was only six, but in the third grade. Both Troy and Gabi were very proud of her. Chris, how they now called him, was only in the first grade, but took third grade math. Caden, he was different on the other hand, he is autistic, but he soared in all his classes. They were very proud of all four, yes four, of their children.

Zoey Halla Bolton was born a month and two days after the triplets turned three. She was a surprise, but loved and wanted. Her name said it all. Zoey means life, and Halla means unexpected gift. She was life's unexpected gift to them.

They tried two years before Gabriella had become pregnant again. Gabriella was about ready to give up when she saw those two bold purple lines on that white stick. Joy and happy tears echoed off the couple's bedroom that March morning, later replaced by passionate moans and cries of 'I love you' at the top of their lungs. They were happy, and life had been going great ever since then.

"Okay, miss Zoey is asleep now!" Gabriella exclaimed joining Troy back in the living room.

"One more dance, please?" Troy grinned as he glided over to the stereo.

"Of course you can." Gabriella giggled as Troy searched for another special song of theirs.

Just as Troy was about to begin the song a loud banging came from behind them in the corner by the front window. There their dog Bea had knocked over Gabriella easel and art supplies. Gabi shooed the little dog away as she cleaned up the fallen canvases, scattered brushes and pencils, and splattered paint from its tubes. Troy chuckled as Gabriella scolded the dog, and attempted to reorganize her things.

Troy walked over to where Gabriella was crouched down cleaning the paint off of their hardwood floor. He helped her, and once finished Gabriella took the paint-stained towels to the kitchen sink. Troy stood in the doorway watching Gabriella, the soft glow off the moon framing her face just right, and he, for the first time in ages bowed his head to pray. There, in their kitchen he thanked God for the woman who'd he give his own life for. The reason he breathed, cried, laughed, believed, hoped, dreamed, yelled, cursed, drank, ate, slept, was a father and would be again, his passion, and drive. His life. She was his whole life… and leaving her had never crossed his mind, ever.

He then looked around their home as Gabriella continued to clean. Pictures of them and the triplets when they were babies. Their birthdays, anniversaries, wedding day, Halloween, Christmas, 4th of July, all those hot summers they spent on the beach… and one of his favorites, the day they found out little Zoey was on the way.

Then he glanced over the living room. Toys preoccupied every surface they could; Gabriella's sketch pad lay open with her pencil case next to it on the couch. The coffee table held an array of things, newspapers, magazines, coloring books, a Bible, another of Gabriella's sketch pads, their cordless phone, both Troy and Gabriella's cell phones, Gabi's iPod, their Wii controllers, TV remote, and Troy's favorite thing… a picture of Gabriella with the triplets while she was pregnant with Zoey.

He smiled to himself, unaware Gabriella was sneaking up behind him. She threw her arms around his chest and he kissed her hand. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment, until Troy realized Gabriella still owed him that dance.

"I believe you still owe me a dance Mrs. Bolton." Troy smiled brightly as he led Gabriella back into the center of their living room.

"Well, I believe I do… _Wildcat._" Gabriella breathily whispered against Troy's ear as he brought her in close. It instantaneously sent chills down Troy's spine, as his age-old nickname had only been used for their love making.

Troy kissed Gabriella's neck before pushing 'Play' on the stereo remote in his hand.

_TV flashes down the hall  
Painting pictures on the wall  
And you're still sleeping on my knees  
And in the glow of silver light  
I trace the lines above your eyes  
Just another wrinkle that you can blame on me_

"Ahh, I knew you'd pick this one…" Gabriella smiled happily as that very special song filled the room.

"Well, it holds truth, right baby?" Troy asked keeping Gabi close as their stare grew more intense with very sway.

_But I can hear the current of the freeway in the distance  
If I keep listening  
And I wonder if you ever thought of streaming off  
Somewhere with it  
Am I not what you thought  
Will you get tired of what you got_

_If I can't give you anymore  
Than weathered ships and distant shores  
Would you still be my compass  
'cause you keep loving me the same  
I don't know how but you still stay with me, baby  
You stay with me, baby_

"I can't believe how true that song is to us? 6 years, 4 kids, and you're still hanging around?! God knows I gave you so many reasons not to stay, but you did…" Gabriella let tears flow as Troy kissed them away.

"Yeah, I did stay. I could've left, but didn't." Troy spoke with pride and care as he ran a loving hand through Gabriella's raven hair.

_Another day, another week  
we'll slip back in old routines  
'til nights like these come in between  
Simple moments in the dark  
Ones that life can't tear apart  
They come along just when we need_

"Why'd you stay all those years ago? We were 17 and pregnant, most teenage boys would run. But not you. Instead you married me, took me into your house and under your wing, you loved me… you stayed even when I ran. Why Troy?" Gabriella asked her voice soft but her eyes serious with need.

"Because, I needed you and you needed me. We were two babies having babies… God knew we needed each other. And I let you run 'cause you'd come back, I knew you would." Troy's tone matched Gabriella's as they swayed gently to the music.

_And I still hear the current of the freeway in the distance  
But I stop listening  
'cause I know you'll stay even though the waves are always shifting_

_We're fighting our way through  
I guess I always knew_

"How did you know I would come back for sure? I know I'd said so, but, that didn't mean I would. So, how did you know?" Gabriella asked her eyes saying what her heart couldn't. She needed to know why.

"Because you loved me… and I know you'd never leave, not even now, because it would hurt too damn much." Troy teared up as he made that sweet admission.

"I know we promised each other to fight for this, and we have had our struggles. But how do I know we will stay together?" Gabriella dared Troy with her smooth as velvet voice asking such a serious question.

"Because I love you, and can't live without seeing your face every morning… and I know you feel the same." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead as he answered with raw honesty in his tone.

_If I can't give you anymore  
Than weathered ships and distant shores  
Would you still be my compass  
'cause you keep loving me the same  
I don't know how but you still stay with me, baby  
You stay with me, baby_

"You gave up U of A for me…" Gabriella locked sincere eyes with Troy.

"You gave up Stanford for me…" Troy sighed as he played with Gabriella's golden wedding band on her finger.

"You got fired from that job when I was pregnant with Zoey…" Gabriella sighed as she ran her fingers over Troy's scarred knuckles from where he'd worked in a steel factory.

"You worked 3 after that happened… and you were 7 months along at the time it happened too." Troy chuckled thinking back on the memory.

"I almost miscarried…" Gabriella teared up at the thought of almost losing Zoey.

"I made you quit when that happened…" Troy had a triumphed smile on his face.

"I hated you for making me do that!" Gabriella slapped Troy's chest playfully.

"We got into a screaming fight over it…" Troy kinked his eyebrow, making Gabriella's legs turn into jelly.

"And then made love on that chaise lounge on the back deck all night long…" Gabriella smiled seductively, causing Troy's pants to become a bit tight in the zipper.

"Hmm, I loved how darning you were…" Troy huskily spoke against Gabriella's neck, causing her hair to stand up on end.

_'cause you keep loving me the same  
I don't know how but you still stay with me, baby  
You stay with me, baby_

_TV flashes down the hall  
Painting pictures on the wall…  
_

The song ended, but they didn't stop swaying. Holding onto each other, just dying to be close. Troy kissed Gabriella's neck fierily, as Gabi's hands roamed Troy's muscular body.

"I sang that to you for our first wedding anniversary… and I meant every word of it then and… now." Gabriella smiled brightly as her hand traveled down and rested over her slightly rounded stomach.

"Hum, hey there little one… this is your daddy and I love you very much." Troy dropped to his knees and talked to him and Gabriella's unborn baby and kissed its mother's bare stomach.

"And your mommy loves you too little one…" Gabriella rubbed her belly as she and Troy gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"And they said we couldn't have anymore." Troy smiled as he stood back to his feet and interlaced their fingers.

"Ummhmm, but I guess God decided differently… kinda like with us baby." Gabriella smiled as Troy wrapped her into his strong embrace.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy smiled happily holding his girl close.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella couldn't wipe the happy grin off her face as Troy leaned in to give her the most passionate kiss he could manage.

Pulling out of the kiss, leaning their foreheads together, breathing in the other, and holding onto their hearts and minds they spoke their promise they had made many years ago: _"I'll be there for you…" _

And they meant every word of it.

* * *

**Wow! And there you go. This story was truly a pleasure for me to write. I grew as a writer while writing this, and you all stuck by me, which is the greatest reward in itself. **

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and favoring this story. I went through a lot in my personal life while writing this, so that equaled in crazy updating, but you kid's still kept reading! And I love you all for that. **

**Thank you again for reading.**

**~ Cassie… **

**I really suggest you look up the songs from this chapter. One being the inspiration for this story!**

'**It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. **

'**You Stay with Me' by Faith Hill. (where this story came from) **


End file.
